Sing It Like It Is
by karebare89
Summary: Hilary is tired of being called the groupie.When the guys enter her in a competion to sing,will she find what she loves?Will it be harder for her realtionship with Tyson with her family and past relations coming back?TyHil HIATUS!
1. Where's Shakespeare When You Need Him

NMN: Hello. Welcome to my newest fic. So basically the Blade Breakers enter a song-writing contest, along with other kids from the neighbor hood. It`s gonna be Tyson x Hilary. The songs are gonna be by other singers, so I`ll put the disclaimer up at the beginning of the chapter. So,,, Enjoy!

``talking``

`thought`

(Author`s Note)

(BeyBlade G Revolution)

~~~^^^CHAPTER 1^^^~~~

``You did WHAT?!`` Came a loud yell from inside the dojo. Tyson didn`t enjoy what his best friends had just done. 

``What I the big deal Tyson? It`s just a contest.`` Kenny explained. He was his usual perky, yet panicky, self. 

``I`m not doing it! I refuse!`` Tyson protested against the thought.

The whole team knew that Tyson and Hilary liked each other. They were just gonna help them along. 

``Come on, Tyson.`` Max pleaded, placed his cute puppy dog face on. Tyson couldn`t ignore it. He gave way.

``Fine, fine! If it`ll get you guys off my back.`` Tyson said, throwing his arms in the air. ``What are the rules?`` He asked.

``Well, `` Kenny began to type away on his computer, searching for the website that held the information. ``You have to write a song and perform it on stage.``

``Oh, I thought it was gonna be harder than that.`` Hilary exclaimed. A blush crept onto her face as she glanced onto the laptop.

``But the song has to do with something you have experienced.`` Kenny continued. Tyson and Hilary both blushed at the thought. 

``How about we each go write our song and meet back here in a day.`` Dandy suggested.

``That`s a great idea Max. That way we can concentrate on what we need to do.`` Ray prolonged. 

``Whoa, whoa, whoa! I need to practice my blading. I`ve been off a bit lately. I can`t write a song now!`` Tyson complained.

``Yeah, and school`s been building up on me. I need to get my homework done.`` Hilary had good evidense, but Kenny knew what to do.

``I can your homework Hilary. I`ve already gotten mine done, so I can do yours.``

``Oh, fine.`` Hilary gave in, not wanting to make a trial out of it. But Tyson wasn`t being so easy about it.

Tyson complained about it for a while until he just gave up. The team had thought this out well. Each of them sat in a room, working on their song, even Kai entered.

Kai was sitting on the bench that was at the look out point. The team had met there many times to practice or talk. It was the same place that Wyatt had nearly gone insane because of Team Psychic. Kai found it the most relaxing place to be. The cool crisp air blowing from the ocean onto his face, opening ideas for him to write in his song.

Max was at the beach. He remembered the hard work Hilary put them through on that very same beach. It was a funny memory that Max laughed out loud. He looked out at the water, the Sun`s reflection glistening on it. Max found it very peaceful and a great place to write his song.

Kenny sat in his bedroom at his desk, staring at his surroundings. His computer collection was building up. Kenny remembered when he made the cute comment about Hilary in his room. Tyson had fallen over at that comment. Kenny knew at that point Tyson liked Hilary, and visa versa. Kenny giggled and soon got down to work on the song.

Ray sat beside the river, the wind blowing some of his hair off his face. The team had been there many times. But the one time he remembered the most was when it was Salima and him. They had talked about the cyber bit-beasts. Salima had really wanted to help the team, but when she didn`t return to give her proof to Ray, he thought she just did that to psychic him out. But during their beybattle, he knew she really met to help them. Ray saw the river as wondrous place and he mentally noted lyrics for his song.

Hilary stood at the peer, the first place she really got to know the sport of beyblading. She and Kenny were kidnapped and placed on a boat as hostages for Tyson. Hilary remembered that day so clearly. It was the day she thought Tyson might`ve liked her and she realized she had liked him. Tyson promised to set her and Kenny free and he did. But soon after he fell unconscious and Hilary knew the thrill of the sport. She was never in such adventures before she met the team, so she saw the peer as her starting point. Hilary had gotten a rush of ideas for her song.

Tyson sat quietly in the forest outside of town. They team had been in that forest many times. But Tyson had no specific memory of that place. Tyson would normally come out to the woods during the night to sit and think about problems he had. It was a sort of meditation for him and it helped him co-op with his surroundings. That was why he got to good at dodging his grandpa`s sudden attacks with his kendo stick. Tyson took this opportunity to practice his meditation. Tyson seated himself on the ground, folded his hands, closed his eyes and listened closely to his environment. Without looking at the area, Tyson knew it was a marvelous place to be and it gave him great ideas for his song.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: that`s the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it! Now for the quote of the chapter!

~~~^^^BeyBlade^^^~~~

Hilary: Tyson, your idea of practice is having 1 hot dog instead of 3.

Ray: And having 2 scoops of ice cream instead of the whole carton.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	2. Kai, Max and Ray Begin To Write

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. This next one, I think, will be better. BEWARE, THIS CHAPTER AND THIS WHOLE FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! So enjoy!!!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 2^^^~~~

Thinking back on everything that had happened to them, the Blade Breakers wrote the song that seemed to suit their lives. But Tyson and Hilary had the most difficulty writing their songs. They both admitted a long time, to themselves, that they liked the other. But they were always scared of the thought at being rejected. No one wants to feel that way. Everyone knows that. So everyone could understand their issue. The day progressed, the sun moved in the sky above, the wind blew and the thoughts of teens clouded the area. Many ideas formed: love, love, memories, friendship, betrayals, and even heartbreaks. No person over looked any option. It was hard to write a song. 

~~~^^^Kai^^^~~~

Kai didn`t like the idea that he`d have write a song about his past, let alone, sing it. But he found that it was a good way to get any stress of his shoulders. Everyone already knew about his grandfather from 2 years ago, and now that Boris was the couch of a new team, it brought up other things. Kai thought long and hard to find the write words to use. 

Hate, depression, loneliness. They all described it so well. But there were so many things in his life that were the complete opposite to those words. Sanity, happiness, friendship. They were what his life with his team was like. They showed him what a life outside depression was like. He loved it. But his past continued to bug him. It pried at him for a long time. Any human being that knew what he had been through would know why he was so cold towards other people. The life his grandfather and Boris gave him was less than gratifying. They told to never feel any emotion or care about any kind of mercy. They continuously trained him to beyblade and taught him the only 2 emotions he should ever feel: hatred and the taste for victory. 

That had worn away the day Kai joined the Blade Breakers. He found the life he always wanted. What was the point to life when there was no one to share it with? Kai was grateful to his newfound teammates for what they did for him. But the memories still poked him, forcing him to remember. But then Kai got an idea. 

Kai pulled out a small pad of paper and something to write with. Kai began to combine his life of the past with the one he currently had. He`d show his disgust for his grandfather and that he never wanted to have what he did those any years ago.

~~~^^^Max^^^~~~

Max was kind, honest and friendly. That`s him in a nutshell. That was how everyone knew him. Max was always grateful for what he had: his friends, his family, and Draciel. At some points, he thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world. But at other times, he thought whether or not he was considered a blessing to those around him. Even though his friends would say sometimes that Max was a perfect blader and such, Max still knew he wasn`t perfect, in blading or in life. But hey, neither is anyone else. No one`s perfect.

Max had devoted most of his life to beyblading and trying to be the best blader. He became a world champion. How was he not perfect? There was always room for improvement. But Max never thought that no one could be not perfect. But after become the champ, he found that out. Max wanted to be like other people. He wanted to be great at stuff, like Alan or Kenny or Tyson. But they weren`t perfect either. Alan went off and became a criminal in New York, Kenny is a genius but he can`t beyblade very well, and Tyson,,, well he`s got his eating, his arguing and lots of other things that make him imperfect. But that is what makes them who they were. 

Max spent so much time trying to be like other people, when people wanted to be like him. Max learned that 2 years ago, when he joined the Blade Breakers. Max got his idea! He grabbed the pad of paper he brought, his pen and began to write. 

~~~^^^Ray^^^~~~

Ray never knew it would be so hard to write a song. So many things had happened to Ray. No few mere words could explain he`s life or emotions. Ray sat quietly by the river to think. Nothing was more soothing than hearing the water flow by or the cool wind blow on your face on a warm summer`s day. Ray could`ve stayed there forever.

Ray began to think about everyone he knew: the team, Mr. Dickenson, the White Tigers, the Psychics,,, Okay, so Ray knew a lot of people. Each of them improved his life he never thought they could. But the only person that meant a lot to Ray was Mariah. The one girl he loved. He`d known Mariah since they were little kids. Ray taught her how to beyblade and even rescued her from a few situations. Mariah really did mean so much to him. But the day he found out that she thought he was a traitor, it nearly broke his heart. Right in front of his face, in the alley back in Hong Kong, she said that he betrayed them and that they were going to beat him in the tournament. And even after all that, Ray and Mariah still talked to each other as if they were friends again. They were finally able to work out their differences and they became friends; maybe even more than just friends. 

No one ever made Ray feel they way he did about Mariah. That was until Salima. She reminded Ray about the true nature of the sport. Salima and Ray did feel the same way about the same way the sport, but towards each other. It would never have been as strong as his relationship with Mariah. That was going to be his song. He had figured it out.

The lyrics for Ray`s song began to pour into his head. He mentally noted some phrases he thought of and made them into a song that worked. 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I won`t be updating for about 2 weeks because I have exams next week and I really need to study. So, here`s the quote of the chapter:

~~~^^^Weekender`s^^^~~~

Lor: It`s a crazy backwards universe.

Tino: Where up is down and boy bands actually play instruments. 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	3. Hilary and Tyson Begin To Write

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is. Today`s chapter deals with Tyson and Hilary`s thoughts for a song. 

No I`m not a psychiatrist; I`m only 14. I wanna be either a poet or fashion designer.

Anyway, ENJOY!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 3^^^~~~

Could life get any more complex? No human being could take so much pressure. Kai, Max, and Ray were well on their way to finishing their songs. But Tyson and Hilary both found it excruciatingly long and hard to come up with something to write. This had to be the hardest thing either of them had to endure. Not even the situations they had been in were as horrible as this. They both were well aware of their feelings for the other, but the only problem was weather or not they were ready to admit to each other. 

~~~^^^Hilary^^^~~~

Hilary was sitting quietly by the harbor, staring out at the many boats and the glimmering water. The sounds of seagulls and the crashing waves soothed her thoughts and let her think clearly. The sky above was slightly dark, enough to see the moon and small amounts of stars begin to show. Their light was so wondrous and beautiful. Hilary wondered how such things could be so beautiful. Soon she remembered the thing she should really be thinking about: her song.

When Hilary first met Tyson, by her terms, `` `He was a pain from day one.` ``. But as she spent more time with him, she learned to respect him and begin to admire him. Not just as a professional beyblader, but for his own self. Sure, he was annoying and a loud mouth at times. It did bug her, sure. But over the past 2 years, since she joined the Blade Breakers, she saw Tyson grow and he actually began to mature. He wasn`t the immature, annoying, loud mouth Hilary once knew. He actually took threats seriously and didn`t joke about everything anymore. Okay, it was true that she did enjoy his humorous side. Who wouldn`t? Tyson could always cheer her up. But he was always the one to bring her down in the first place. Every time they fought, it twisted inside her. 

How could she love the guy who so many times before had caused her such pain? It was him. That was it, plain and simple. Tyson himself was the reason she loved him. He always protected the people he cared for and stayed loyal to them. He was brave, loyal, funny and kind,,,,,,, sometimes. Their fights were mere stress relieves. And even after a fight, Tyson would always apologize to Hilary for it. She could never stay mad at him, especially after everything he had done for them. No one could. Tyson was always being himself, and Hilary loved him for that. 

But a thought suddenly struck Hilary. Tyson had been so kind to her and always protected her. Did he like her as much as she did him? If so, why hadn`t he said anything to her? Duh, that was an easy answer. Tyson was probably just as scared as she was about possibly being rejected. She knew how scary that was. Everyone knows that feeling. But even so, one of them had to make a first move. It wasn`t going to be Hilary. Maybe she could get Tyson to say it first. 

As Hilary looked out at the sea, she slowly looked up towards the sky, where the moon and stars glimmered. Everything she had thought of gave her great ideas for songs. She took out a small notebook full of blank paper, a pen and began to write. She would get her message across, it was fool proof.

~~~^^^Tyson^^^~~~

Tyson was having just as a tough time as Hilary. He sat silently in the forest, the scents and sounds of nature claming down his frustration. He admitted, a long time ago, that he liked Hilary. Liked is too soft a word to use for how strongly he felt for her. But He suddenly remembered all the times he and Hilary had hurt each other. 

Tyson, over time, had started most of the fights. He would always say things he didn`t mean and then regret them later on. He would always feel like the bad man. Hilary would hate him every time he would say something to her. It continuously made Tyson feel guilty for what he did to her. No person deserved what he always said to her. That`s why he apologized to her after he started an argument. 

But without knowing it, Hilary hurt Tyson more than what he could ever do to her. Sure, she always walked out when Tyson said something that was painful to her. But whenever she did that, it gave Tyson the feeling that she didn`t care a whim about him. It tore at him. Tyson was practically addicted to Hilary, and yet she broke his heart. And even when Hilary started an argument, she never apologized to him. She never tried to make it up to him. But after the World Championships a year ago, Tyson and Hilary didn`t fight as much as they normally did. That was when his love for her began to grow. Instead of fighting, they both began to work together a lot better. All the fighting and bickering slowly faded the more they hung out with each other. 

But even in the times they did fight, Hilary hurt Tyson. What if Tyson was doing that to Hilary? She never cared about him as much as he did for her,,,,,, did she? Hilary always said that she never liked hanging out with Tyson and his game. But if that were true, than why was she still with them, even after 2 years? Maybe she did like him more than she admitted. Even so, they finally began to get along, so Tyson wanted to be with Hilary forever. Maybe if they stayed together long enough, they wouldn`t fight, PERIOD! 

Tyson glimpsed at his surroundings before standing from his spot. The forest was the best place he could ever be in. It was his sanctuary, his haven. It saved him from a reality he thought might hurt him in a way he never wanted to experience. But because of the song contest, that reality may creep up to him. Tyson turned and walked back to his home under the moonlit sky. 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I wrote this very quickly due to exam time. My exams begin in 2 days and I wanted to get a chapter in. I`ll update in about 4-6 days. So, here`s the quote of the chapter.

~~~^^^Gundam Wing^^^~~~

Duo: I may run and hide, but I`ll never tell a lie. Duo Maxwell, that`s me in a nutshell. 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: YEAH! Scott McNeil (next to Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin) is my idol of voice acting! He does Duo, Kouga, Piccolo, Rat Trap, Dino Bot, and the list goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on. Okay, I better go study. Until next time,,, 


	4. Let's Dance!

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is. Okay, today`s chapter will be including some talking. I know that they haven`t talked in the past 2 chapters. But they will now. So read to find out what happens. Also, I`m gonna stick with the idea of Tyson being a break dancer too. If you wanna know what I mean, read my other fic, `That`s My Life`.

Disclaimer: I don`t own the show, BeyBlade. I also don`t own the songs used in this fic. But I do own this plot line!

NMN: Enjoy!

**(Remember that this is G-Revolution/Season 3)**

~~~^^^CHAPTER 4^^^~~~

Nearing the end of the day, the team joined together again back at the dojo. Each finished their song and was ready for the contest. But of course there was always a catch.

``What do you mean another song?!`` came the loud Tyson. 

``Sorry Tyson, but I just checked the website for the competition and they said that if you make it to the next level, you have to write another song and sing it.`` Kenny typed away at his laptop. A grin crossed his face, happy he didn`t need to enter the contest. ``Of course, you can`t write the song until after you know you`ve made the next standing.`` he continued.

``Why do they torture us?`` Hilary asked, plainly and simply. ``No one deserves this!``

Everyone, except for Tyson and Hilary, grinned at each other. Their plan was working out perfectly. If Tyson and Hilary could write love songs about each other, they`d fall in love, no problem. 

``So what do you guys wanna do now? It`s only 6:00.`` Tyson asked bluntly. 

``Poker?`` Max suggested.

``I don`t know how to play.`` Hilary said.

``You wouldn`t want to know.`` Max giggled at Tyson`s comment. The guys knew what he meant, but Hilary was lost.

``I heard about this great club down town. It`s just like a normal club, but for teens. Maybe we should go.`` Ray recommended.

``Wanna meet girls or something?`` Max joked.

``Yeah right. You know he likes Mariah.`` Kenny stated. Ray blushed when he heard the name, Mariah. It was true, he did like. He`s liked her since they were kids. No one else had come as close to him as she did.

``Let`s just go.`` Hilary said, not wanting any more embarrassing things to spread. If they got to her and Tyson, she`d freak out. A blush already began to appear on her face. 

Hilary walked to the entrance, trying to hide the crimson on her face. The guys followed her and finally caught up to her just as her blush disappeared. Ray, Max and Kenny began talking, rather loudly. Kai just walked silently with his hands in his pockets. Hilary started to slowly drop behind the guys. When Tyson noticed her slowing down, he fell behind too. Eventually, they were walking side-by-side. At one point, out of the corner of his eye, Tyson saw Hilary shiver. She hugged herself, trying to stay warm. Even with her orange short-sleeved jacket on, she was still cold. He had to admit, it was a cold night. He took off his jacket and put it around Hilary. She gave a slight gasp as the jacket was wrapped around her. She looked up at Tyson whose hands were back in his pockets. Hilary gripped the coat and hugged it around herself. It was a lot warmer. Probably because Tyson wore it so much. 

`He`s not as selfish as I thought.` Hilary said to herself. A blush crept onto her face again. So she lowered her head to hide it.

After a long walk, they finally made it to the club. The security guard asked them for their names. He realized they were the Blade Breakers and let them into the club. As soon as the down opened, music poured out and nearly deafened them. But they went in, nonetheless. They entered into a large room with lights flashing everywhere. People were dancing to the loud music. In the corner on the room, the dj was spinning the records and in the other corner was the alcohol-free bar. There was even an arcade section where other people were playing games. Everyone glanced around the room, wanting to anything and everything.

``I`m going to the arcade!`` Max yelled as he ran off.

``I`m gonna take a spin, if you know what I mean.`` Ray said as he went off as well.

``I think I`ll just go to the bar.`` Kenny said as he walked through the crowd to get to the bar. Kai just walked away from what was left of the group. 

``So, where you going Tyson?`` Hilary asked, sounding slightly depressed.

``Well, how about we dance?`` He asked. 

``Really?`` she asked curiously.

``Yeah, it`s not there`s anything else to do. After all this place was meant to dance in, so may as well.`` Hilary looked at Tyson, happiness showing in her eyes. 

``Okay.`` Hilary and Tyson walked out onto the dance floor and tried to get deep in the crowd. Once they were in the mob of people, they started dancing to the song being played. 

During the middle of a song, it switched over to `Stand Up` by Ludacris. Tyson and Hilary looked over at the dj to find Ray spinning the record and headphones over his ears. They both gave a small giggle. But once the song got to it`s usual phrase of, ``When I move, you move. Just like that.``, Tyson and Hilary did the usual dance move. They were having a lot of fun. But once it got to the verses, Tyson slowly backed away from Hilary and started to break dance. Spinning on his head, flips, any move you could think of, Tyson was doing it. The other people dancing stopped to watch Tyson. Hilary was in awe herself. She never thought Tyson could dance like that. 

When the chorus came around again, Tyson stopped dancing and came back over to Hilary to do the regular move. They were even mouthing the lyrics. They were the center of attention and they both enjoyed it. When the line, ``HEY DJ, bring that back!`` Tyson yelled out to Ray. 

``You got it!`` Ray said into the microphone as he rewound the record to do the phrase again. 

The next verse, Tyson pulled Hilary to the center and they both danced. Tyson wasn`t the only one who knew how to dance like that. Hilary began to do some pretty fancy footwork. Tyson just stopped dancing, watched Hilary for a bit, then tried to match her footing so that they were doing the same thing at the same time. The crowd was cheering **very** loudly. When it was the last verse, Hilary backed away and Tyson break danced again. When she backed away, she saw Max, Kai and Kenny all standing behind her. They saw the whole thing. She blushed again. 

`That was embarrassing. But it was fun.` Hilary thought. When the song was done, it switched over to the next song and the circle of people faded as they all danced again. Tyson walked over to his friends and he was praised for his wonderful moves. 

``Maybe we should go get Ray.`` Tyson said. They all walked over to the dj stand, only to find Ray not listening to them. It was because of the headphones. Tyson ran onto the platform, lifted the earpiece off and yelled at Ray.

``YO, RAY, LET`S GO!``

``WHOA! TYSON! Don`t do that again!`` Ray exclaimed. The original dj came back to take over. Everyone soon left the club, talking about everything they did.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hope you all liked the chapter. NO MORE EXMAS! THANK GOD! They were killing me! Okay, here`s the quote of the chapter.

~~~^^^ BeyBlade^^^~~~

Tyson: Hey Chief, this battle is making me think.

Dizzi: Will wonders never cease?

Tyson: Well, it`s just that every time we battle, we`re fighting ourselves as much as our opponents, aren`t we?

Hilary: Oh, that was so deep Tyson!

Kenny: For a minute, you sounded,,, smart!

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT QUOTE IS HILARIOUS! Okay, until next time,,, *goes into hysterics*


	5. Thoughts of the Couple

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is! After some dancing and fun, the guys head back to the dojo, ready for the day a head! What will happen? Read to find out!

``speech``

`thought`

*action*

(auothor`s note)

NMN: Also, I have FINALLY chosen the songs that will be used in the fic! **REMINDER:** I DON`T OWN ANY SONG USED IN THE FIC AND I DON`T OWN BEYBLADE! BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT LINE! ENJOY!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 5^^^~~~

``Tyson, I saw you on the dance floor back there. That was amazing!`` Ray commented to his friend.

``Yeah! Why didn`t you ever tell us you could do stuff like that?`` Max asked, curious to find out. Tyson just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. He didn`t want to answer. It was a skill. So what? Did they need to know every little thing about him? 

``I didn`t feel like you needed to know.`` Tyson answered anyway. They would`ve bugged him to the end of time if he didn`t give a reply.

``And I see you and Hilary make great dance partners.`` Kai said, COMPLETELY out of character. Tyson and Hilary instantly froze. Blushes crept onto their faces.

``WHAT?!`` Hilary shouted at Kai. She turned around and was going to yell at them for a long time. But Kenny spoke before she could begin her rant.

``It`s true! You guys are good together. You look like you should be a couple.`` Kenny declared. Everyone continued to walk ahead, laughing slightly, hoping that what they said sunk into the two. 

Soon, Tyson and Hilary were alone together, they were so wrapped up in their thoughts, they`d forgotten their friends were still moving. Hilary turned her head to look over at Tyson, the blush still on both of their faces.

`Why is he blushing? It`s not like he should be embarrassed. He probably doesn`t even like me.` Hilary thought as she placed a hand over her heart. It was beating so quickly and that made Hilary even more nervous. 

`What if he notices me blushing? Snap out of it, girl!` Hilary yelled at herself. She shook her head to get the blood out of there.

Tyson was still staring at the ground. He didn`t want Hilary to see him blush. But that plan was already a bomb; she noticed.

`Am I that clear? Can they see I like Hilary? Man, I gotta learn how to hide my emotions better.` Tyson thought to himself. His hands clenched into fists and sweat ran down his face. Okay, he had a lot to learn. Tyson looked at Hilary slightly and realized that she too was blushing. 

`What the hell? Why is she blushing? She would only have been embarrassed if,,, she,,, oh man!` Tyson became so anxious that he stiffened from head to toe. 

``HEY GUYS! YOU COMING OR WHAT?!`` Max called from down the street. They finally realized that the two were standing still.

``Oh, yeah yeah, we`re on our way. Hilary?`` Tyson turned to look at Hilary. ``You coming?`` Hilary didn`t answer, she was still out of it. Tyson sighed and walked up next to her. Hilary jumped when she saw Tyson in front of her. ``Hilary, did you hear me? Come on.`` Tyson said, but it wasn`t as cocky or as mean as he would`ve said it before. Must`ve been the thought of Hilary liking him or something. 

``Oh, yeah. Sorry.`` Hilary finally spoke. Tyson was in shock. He took a step back in surprise. 

`Did she just say sorry? No come back? No fight? No mean comment? NOTHING?!` Tyson was getting freaked and it showed on his face.

``What? What are you staring at?!`` Hilary yelled at him. She was back.

``N,,, Nothing. It was nothing. Let`s go.`` Now Hilary was surprised. She expected something more mean and insulting. Tyson ending a topic was so unlike him. Hilary gave up anyway. She and Tyson just started to walk back and catch up to the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

`What is wrong with me?! Why am I so freaked? I should be happy at the thought of Hilary liking me. But why aren`t I?` Tyson thought as he lye in his bed. His friends were all asleep in their own beds next to him. Tyson couldn`t sleep though. The slight time pause after the club was still on his mind. 

***Flashback***

``And I see you and Hilary make great dance partners.`` 

``WHAT?!``

``It`s true! You guys are good together. You look like you should be a couple.``

When Hilary blushed, it gave Tyson small amount of hope that maybe she liked him as much as he did her. 

***End flashback***

Maybe it was the thought of rejection or maybe he was totally off and she didn`t like him at all. Whatever it was, Tyson didn`t like it. Love was so confusing. That`s what he didn`t like about it. You never knew if you really liked someone or if they like you, or even if they say they like you but they just did it to make you feel better. Tyson was just confusing himself even more. He eventually gave up on it and went to sleep, about 2 hours later. In that time, he repeated the lyrics of the song he was gonna sing so softly as whisper. 

``I`m trying to forget that,

I`m addicted to you.

But I want it and I need it,

I`m addicted to you.

Now it`s over, can`t forget what you said.

And I never what to do this again.

Heart breaker.``

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

``Tyson! Get up!`` Hilary yelled as part of her daily routine. She had been yelling for the past 10 minutes and everyone was getting sick of it. Hilary kneeled down beside Tyson`s bed and tried to shake him awake. But when she put her hands on top of the covers, they deflated. Tyson wasn`t there. This shouldn`t have been a surprise. Besides, Kai used to leave every morning too. But this was Tyson. It was so unlike him.

``Maybe he just went out to get some exercise.`` Kenny`s suggestion was possible, but it was still hard to believe. Tyson? Up before dawn? It was miracle to anyone. Everyone just ignored it as a problem and went to eat breakfast. But Hilary didn`t stomach it. Something was up and she was going to find out what.

Hilary ate her breakfast very quickly and was out the door in a minute. ``Let`s see. Where would be good places to start looking?`` Hilary said to herself. ``It can`t be that hard to find one person.`` That`s what she thought. Hilary began her long search. She went to the beach, the harbor, she even tried the schoolyard. But of course, Tyson wasn`t anywhere she checked.

Every time Hilary checked a usual hang out, she got a flash of Tyson`s face. It was true, she did love Tyson, but did that mean she could medal into his business. Maybe he wanted to be alone for a bit. He deserved a little privacy, everyone does. But what did he want to be away from? Did he want to be away from Hilary? It would make sense, seeing as how she never gets off his back. Maybe she was being harder on him than he was on her. 

`This is hopeless. I`ve been looking for almost the whole day and I haven`t even seen a trace of Tyson. Where could he be?` Hilary wondered as she walked a long the path near the river. It was just about sunset and Hilary couldn`t find Tyson. That`s when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a little glimmer from the sun. It came from somewhere near the bridge. As Hilary took a closer look, it began to appear like a beyblade spinning. But she didn`t see the owner of the blade. She ran down the side of the hill and under the bridge. Hilary looked down at the beyblade before bending down to pick it up. She gasped at what she saw. The bit-chip had Dragoon in it. 

``But, why is Dragoon here? And without Tyson?`` That`s when it hit Hilary. ``Tyson! TYSON! Tyson, answer me!`` Hilary yelled around her, but no one answered her. She heaved a sigh and placed Dragoon in one of her pockets. Hilary turned to leave when she saw someone on the bridge above her. He had navy blue hair and red and white jacket.

``Tyson!`` Hilary exclaimed. Tyson looked down at her, his face stern and serious. But Hilary`s was the complete opposite. Her face was lit with happiness and joy. Hilary ran up the hill to get onto the bridge. She ran up to Tyson, her face still lit up. Tyson glanced at her, looking at her as if he`d never met her. He turned his head back to the sky and his serious face returned.

``Tyson, I`ve been looking for you all day. Where were you? I was worried.`` Hilary said as if it was a single sentence. 

``I,,,`` Tyson started, but he seemed to be at a loss of words. 

``What is it?`` Hilary asked.

``Hilary,`` Tyson turned at looked at her in the eye. Her face was so sweet and full of joy, Tyson couldn`t help but smile. ``Hilary, did I ever hurt you?`` Tyson asked out in the open.

``Huh? What do you mean?`` Hilary was scared. She didn`t know where this was leading.

``I mean when we argue, did I ever hurt you?`` 

``Well, kinda. But what does that have to do with anything?``

``I`m sorry.`` Tyson said so softly that Hilary almost didn`t hear it. ``But believe me you, I upset you no more than you hurt me.`` Tyson said as he started to walk by Hilary. Hilary`s face was slightly shocked. Tyson stopped when he was beside Hilary ``But I think no less of you. If anything, I think more of you.`` Tyson turned Hilary around so that they were facing each other again. Tyson`s face was it`s old cheery self and Hilary was happy for what he said.

``Hey, I haven`t eaten all day. Wanna get some food?`` Tyson asked. That`s when they heard a grumble. It was Hilary`s stomach. 

``I think I`ll take you up on that offer.`` Hilary giggled at herself for the grumble. She and Tyson were soon off, back to the dojo. 

As they walked, they both thought about the conversation they just went through. Tyson remembered all the times Hilary hurt him, but he thought that if he hurt her just as much, did he miss her?

``Hilary?`` Hilary jumped at Tyson`s voice. It had been silent for a while, so she was used to the quiet.

``What?`` Hilary asked gently.

``When we used to argue, did you miss hanging out with us?``

``Huh?``

``I mean, when you left the group for a bit, after a fight, did you miss us?`` Hilary paused to think about that. She never thought about that before. But she replied anyway.

``Yeah. I guess. I missed bugging you the most.`` Hilary`s voice was humorous and joyful. Tyson`s expression changed from shock to happiness. 

``I`ve got 2 things to say to you, Hilary.`` Hilary`s joy faded, scared of how serious sounded.

``One, I missed you too `` Hilary`s nervousness dulled and was replaced with hope.

``And what`s the second thing?`` Hilary asked, no longer afraid of what Tyson had to say.

``I`ll tell you later.`` Tyson didn`t even look at Hilary when he replied. He just continued to walk with his head slightly hung, a bored look appearing on his face. But Hilary was the exact opposite. 

Tyson and Hilary walked through the streets at just about nightfall. The dark sky lit with stars everywhere and the bright moon was a wondrous sight. Hilary stared aimlessly at the sky, a goofy smile on her face. The sky reminded her of the song she wrote. Hilary sang it in her head many times, and it always sounded so perfect to the way she felt for Tyson.

`You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss,

But you know, but you know that you,

Can`t fight the moonlight.

Deep in the dark, you surrender your heart,

But you know, but you know that you,

Can`t fight the moonlight.

No, you can`t fight it.

It`s gonna get to your heart.`

As Hilary stared at the deep blue sky, Tyson looked her face. Even if she did look a little weird with that smile on, he was happy whenever Hilary was. It was enough to make him smile. 

When the two reached the gates of the dojo, they found only their friends standing straight in front of them. Everyone, excluding Kai, had very analytical looks. The two were suddenly a lot more scared. They knew their friends would pry into what would`ve happened. They had gone through it one too many times.

``Look, nothing happened. I was just looking for Tyson, that`s all!`` Hilary yelled at the boys. She was getting annoyed and you could see it.

``Then what took you the whole day?`` Max questioned, hoping to find something. 

``I hid well. What can I say? Now would you mind, we`re starving!`` Tyson yelled along with Hilary. The rest of the guys gave up and wandered back into the house, all very disappointed to find nothing. But before Hilary started to follow behind them, she turned to see Tyson who was standing his ground. He didn`t move, even after the mention of food. He`s the one who brought it up. 

``Tyson?`` Hilary whispered. Tyson jolted back to reality. He saw Hilary with a small look of worry in her face. Tyson regained his famous grin and walked up to Hilary. He placed a hand on Hilary`s shoulder and shut his eyes.

``Hilary, remember when I had two things to say to you?`` Hilary nodded her head to signal she understood. ``Well, the second, is if you ever need anything, I`m always gonna be there.`` Tyson opened his eyes again and continued on his way into his home. Hilary stood silently in the light of the sky, light appearing in her face and a blush appearing as well. 

`Tyson, you can always count on me too. I`d go a thousand miles for you.` Hilary thought holding her right hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly once again. Hilary regained actuality and realized she could smell food from inside. She ran into the dojo to join her friends in a good meal. 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^~~~

NMN: Okay, hope you liked the chapter. And please review! I wanted to give you guys a preview of the song Tyson and Hilary are gonna use. I think you all can guess them. And now for the quote of the chapter!

~~~^^^BeyBlade^^^~~~

Ray: I don`t like the look of this.

Kenny: This device is simple training for your strength when launching your beyblade.

Ray: Feels like I`m back in gym class.

Tyson: *Arnold Schwarzenegger voice and lifting weights easily* Pump up the weight, Kenny. This is way too light. 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tyson`s voice is hilarious here! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, HAHAHAHA, until, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, next time,,, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	6. One Down, One To Go

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is. Could you all guess what the songs were? I saw the reviews and few of you guessed. Well Done! But now is where it gets fun! And remember to review at the end. 

Has anyone noticed that TysonxHilary are a lot like InuyashaxKagome? I mean, they all argue with each other, we all know they have a crush on each other. They are way TOO freakishly a like. 

Disclimer: I don`t own BeyBlade or any song used in this fic. But I do own this plot line!

*****WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS!*****

Have Fun Reading!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 6^^^~~~

``I`ve got ya, Tyson!``

``Oh no you don`t!``

I brisk and warm day was the perfect day to train. Ray and Tyson were is a vigorous beybattle. 

``Ha! You`ll never beat my Driger!``

``If only you could blade as fast as you could talk, then we`d get somewhere.``

``I think I`ll let my beyblade do the talking.``

It was very uncommon for trash talking to occur between the team. But with the song contest coming up in 3 days and constant threats towards the team in beyblading, not to mention Tyson and Hilary`s struggle, it was a very tense time. So everyone was on everyone`s back. But they all knew it was from the stress, so they just washed it aside. No actual fighting occurred. So all was basically normal. 

For the whole day, everyone just trained, ate and trash talked. Nothing exciting. It was like every other day, before any threat arose or Hilary started appealing to Tyson and vise versa. 

Hilary watched in anticipation. Beyblading had become so likable and enjoyable to her since she first started out. At first, she saw it a stupid game and not worth anyone`s time. Now, she was cheering on and a part the world champ team. Hilary enjoyed the danger and the excitement. Her life was never interesting until she got into the sport. Hilary had known Tyson and Kenny since they were all kids. They all lived in the same neighbor hood and grew up together. Sure, she and Tyson never got a long, but they were friends. 

After a long day of practicing, everyone agreed on a break. They were all exhausted, so it was unanimous. They all sat on the long strip hallway that lead from one side of the dojo to the other. Kai sat leaning against one of the beams. Ray sat on one of the rocks near the little pond in the backyard. Max, Kenny and Tyson all sat near each other along the boards. Hilary had offered to run in and get some drinks.

As Hilary was on her way back, she heard the guys talking. Curiosity quickly coming over her, she hid behind the wall next to the door and listened in. 

``Come on, Tyson. Admit it!`` Max taunted, humor, as always, in his voice.

``No way! I`m not saying nothing!`` Tyson exclaimed.

``Well, technically, that means that your saying something, Tyson.`` Kenny said as he looked up from his laptop. 

``Whatever!``

``Hey, if can`t admit it to us, how can you confess it to Hilary?`` Ray questioned. Hilary was very interested. What could they be talking about that involved her and Tyson?

(A/N: Dumb girl I tell you!)

``There`s nothing to confess!`` Tyson was trying desperately to keep his mouth shut. But he was failing, big time!

``Come on. We all know!`` Max continued.

``Know what?`` Tyson asked, nervous as to what they would say. Hilary was just as anxious.

``Tyson likes Hilary, Tyson likes Hilary.`` Kenny chanted over and over. He even began to dance around. Ray and Max laughed at Kenny`s weird movements. But Tyson was trying to remain calm. He looked as if he would blow a gasket. 

Hilary almost dropped the tray of glasses, she was in such a state of shock. 

`Tyson? Liking me?` A blush arose in her face. Hilary had known for the longest time that she liked Tyson. But him liking her back, it was just too weird for her.

Hilary snapped back to the conversation when Tyson calmed down.

``Yeah, okay, I like her. Big freakin` whoop.`` Tyson said dully.

``Oh, it`s more than just `like`, isn`t it Tyson?`` Max pestered. Tyson`s face could be compared to a tomato and you wouldn`t see a difference. 

``Ha! You don`t just like her, you love Hilary!`` Ray exclaimed.

``Yo! Would you shut up! Hilary`s just in the other room.`` Tyson yelled, trying to stop the issue from going on. 

``Well? Is it true?`` Kenny persisted. 

Tyson looked away from his friends and thin blush on his face. Everyone just about held their breath, especially Hilary. Time had seemed to stop within the time frame. The wind froze, the water no longer had a ripple and the Sun even seemed to stop moving. Admitting this was the hardest thing for Tyson to do. 

``Yeah, I guess I do.`` Time moved again. Hilary was in total disbelief. He just confessed that he didn`t only like her, he loved her. Her heartbeat became rapid. It pulsed through her body. The breath seemed to quicken as well. 

``I don`t really remember when I first fell in love with her. I mean, we grew up together. It could`ve been the day we met back when we were kids, or when she joined the team, or even when she was kidnapped with you, Chief. I don`t know. Maybe it just developed over time. I know I love her. I said that to myself over a million times. I just,,, I just don`t have the guts to tell her.`` Tyson spoke with complete sincerity and serenity. He spoke from his heart and he said the truth. 

``What are you afraid of?`` Ray asked.

``What everyone`s afraid of, rejection. I mean, what if she doesn`t like me the way I do her? I`ve known her for so long that if she turned me down, it`d probably kill me.`` Tyson and the others continued to talk about it. But Hilary kinda zoned out into her our world.

**************************************************************

Hilary remembered the day she and Tyson met. It was something you`d see in a book. 

Hilary was around the age of 6. She was wondering around the park in a jean jumper dress with a white shirt underneath. Her hair was just as natural as it always was and her smile was just as radiant. 

Hilary sat on one of the swings, gently rocking back and forth. The summer wind was brisk and the air was so fresh. There was barely a cloud in the sky. It was all so clear to her. 

She was on swing for a while when she noticed a boy with navy blue hair on the jungle gym. He was at the highest point on the gym and was just staring up at the sky. He was out of it, that was for sure. Hilary got off her swing and walked over to the bottom of the gym. 

``What ya doin` up there?`` Hilary asked with such an adorable voice. The boy broke his gaze from sky, nearly falling off the bars. Once he regained his balance, he stared down at the person who called him.

``Huh? Uh, just thinking. You wanna join me?`` The boy offered a hand to Hilary. She gingerly grasped it and began to climb the bars and soon joined him.

``I`m Hilary.``

``I`m Tyson.`` They smiled at each other and knew that they would be friends. 

They both hung out for a while. They played in the sand and laughed together. Sometimes, they`d argue about whose fault it was that the castle feel, or they`d fight over the swing. But they enjoyed their time together. They got together every now and then to have fun. They soon went to school together. And eventually, after 8 years, Hilary joined the team. 

It had been about 2 years since Hilary joined up. She`d been in a Battle Tower, 2 World Championships, and traveled around the world with 2 teams: The Blade Breakers and Tyson`s BBA Team. After the second tournament, Daichi moved out of town again. Hitoshi, Tyson`s elder brother, kinda disappeared as well. Kai was part of the Demolition Boys again, but soon disjoined. Ray had become team captain of the White Tigers again, but he still beybattled along side with Tyson. Max was part of the All Stars for a while, but decided it was better with Tyson`s team.

***************************************************************

Hilary just realized that she was constantly reminding herself of Tyson. In almost every memory, Tyson was there. They had been friends for such a long time, couldn`t they move a higher level? 

``Hilary`s taking way too long. I`m gonna go see how`s she`s doing.`` Hilary snapped to it when she heard Tyson get to his feet and begin walking in her direction. She quickly got herself together, got rid of her blush and walked out the door like nothing happened.

``Hey, I got the drinks.`` Hilary walked past Tyson, leaving him in a confused state and she offered the drinks to the team. Tyson shrugged it off and took one of the glasses that Hilary offered him. 

As Tyson lifted the drink away, he saw Hilary face lit with happiness. Her smile was over-whelming and her hair blew softly in the breeze of the summer. The outfit she was wearing formed her body and showed all her curves. The attire was the same that she wore when they were in Egypt. It was a purple top with a matching purple skirt that had a thin red strip and thick yellow one below it. 

Hilary truly was a thing of beauty. But it wasn`t her body that made her look beautiful to Tyson. It was her smile and her heart. He could never had been sad around her. And that was the reason he loved her, it was that simple. 

***************************************************************

Two days later and the day was nearly done as the sun was disappearing behind the land. Hilary stared at the brilliant sight, gripped the jungle gym as so that she wouldn`t fall off. She was getting the jitters and she had them bad. The song competition was going to be the next day and she was nervous that her song wasn`t good. Hilary was only worried about getting her message across to Tyson. Of course, he is the dense one of the bunch. It was going to be hard to get him to understand. 

``Who knows, maybe he`ll get it.`` Hilary said aloud to herself. ``I just wish I had the courage to tell him myself.`` 

Hilary slowly climbed off the gym. She was just about ready to leave, but she placed a hand on one of the bars, remembering all the times she had spent there with Tyson. 

She soon let go of the cold steel, and wrapped her arms around her big, puffy, red jacket. It was going to be a cold night.

****************************************************************

``Tyson!`` Hilary called from outside the door. She and the rest of the guys were all near the gate and ready to go.

``Ugh! Yeah yeah, keep your pants on!`` Tyson came running out of the dojo, his hair still a mess. But he had his trusty hat in his hand and wuickly placed it over his head. It covered the messy hair and he looked like he did every day.

``If were lucky, we may just catch the ending of the first round.`` Kenny said.

``Yeah yeah, haha, very funny! Let`s all blame the heavy sleeper!`` Tyson exclaimed.

``Tyson, not even a stampede of elephants could wake you up.`` Kai stated. 

``Guys, let`s just go. We`re late enough as it is.`` Hilary said as she began walking. Soon after, the rest of them followed her and they all arrived at the hall. It was of enormous size and could probably fill about 500,000 people. At one side of the arena, the stage was getting prepared for the competition. Other contestants were wandering around, some holding sheets that had their music on it, others just talking to some friends. 

(A/N: Okay, basically, it`s like going to a concert at the Air Canada Center or another place like that.)

The team wandered around a bit, getting a feel for the area. Hey, if you don`t know where your performing, it`s like beyblading with your eyes closed. 

``Max!`` Everyone turned to find old friends. 

``Guys!`` Max run up towards his old team, the All Stars. ``Why you guys here? Where`s my mom?`` Max asked.

``Well, you didn`t actually think we`d miss this, did you? Your mom is still in New York. She had too much work to do.`` Emily explained.

``Aw man, it would`ve been sweet if she came. Hey are any of you guys gonna enter?`` Max questioned, excited his team was there with him.

``No way. We don`t have the talent.`` Michael said. 

``Too bad.`` 

After a little more catching up with Max`s team, another old team came up.

``Hey Ray!`` Lee greeted his teammate.

``Sup, Lee?`` Ray greeted. ``Hey Mariah.`` 

``Ray!`` Mariah launched out at Ray and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost strangling him to death. 

``Mariah,,, can`t,,,, breath!`` Ray struggled to get out of her grip. But it took just about everyone to get her off.

``Sorry. I just missed you, that`s all.`` Mariah said sweetly.

``Are we intruding?`` Came another voice. 

``Robert? Johnny? Why you guys here?`` Tyson asked.

``You didn`t actually think we`d miss you embarrassing yourself, did you?`` Enrique asked sarcastically. 

``Ah, he`s just kidding. We came to cheer you guys on.`` Oliver said.

``Thanks. But all we need is the Demolition Boys and F Sangure to show up!`` Tyson exclaimed.

``Did someone say our names?`` Tala said as he, his team and F Sangure walked up to them. 

``No way! This just too freaky!`` Kenny shouted, hugging his laptop close. Hilary, Max and Ray just sweatdropped at the sudden appearance. 

``What? No welcome for us?`` Tyson stood almost completely still. We knew whose voice that was. But he hadn`t heard it in almost 3 years. Tyson turned around as quickly as he could. He was in shock.

``No way!`` Ray exclaimed.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, hope you guys liked it. Sorry again for the long wait. School is killing me. Anyway, remember to review! Oh, if you wanna see some screenshot of G-Rev, go everyone who gets YTV, on Friday March 26 2004, YTV will be showing 2 G-Revolution episodes as a sneak preview. 6-7 pm. It`ll be cool! If you want proof, go the quote of the chapter!

~~~^^^BeyBlade^^^~~~

Kai: Sometimes, people choose an awful path to follow. My whole life was training and discipline in the coldness. Takao, I,,, never lose my way. Kinomiya! I don't belong here,,, I am pitiful,,,

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: That quote is from episode 29 in G-Rev. Kai is in a beybattle with Tyson and he says this. I find it moving. Okay, until next time,,,


	7. Such a Sad Face

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is! When we last left off, everyone arrived at the stadium where the competition was going to be held. All the teams from the past have come to rejoin the Blade Breakers and watch them in their strife for the best song. But someone showed up at the last minute. Who is it? Read to find out.

I don't own BeyBlade, nor any song in this fic. But I do own this plot line. 

I don't own the following songs:

**I've Just Seen A Face **

**Just Like You **

**The Anthem**

**_~~~^^^WARNING: SPOILERS^^^~~~_**

``talking``

`thought`

(A/N)

***action***

Enjoy!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 7^^^~~~

``What, no welcome for us?`` Tyson stood completely still. He knew whose voice it was. But he hadn`t heard it in almost 3 years. Tyson turned around as quickly as he could. He was in shock.

``No way!`` Ray exclaimed.

``It can`t be!`` Max added.

``It`s Tyson`s dad.`` Kenny replied, almost dropping his laptop. 

``Dad,,, Grandpa?!`` Tyson couldn`t move. He was in too much of a state of shock. His eyes widened at the sight of his family. 

``Hey, T-man, what y`all starin` at? `` Grandpa spoke up, his expression never changing. Tyson suddenly found the force to move and ran towards his family. 

Tyson hadn`t seen his father since the world championships 2 years ago. His dad was a particularly tall man. He had to kneel down to get to Tyson`s level. Mr. Granger held out his right arm as if he were ready to arm wrestle. Tyson ran up his dad and grasped his hand with his own. They smiled and never looked happier to see each other. 

``Took ya long enough.`` Tyson exclaimed, letting go of his dad`s hand. His father stood back up and towered over Tyson.

``I know what you mean. How long has it been: 2, 3 years?``

``No duh!`` 

``Excuse me.`` Hilary intruded, being as polite as she could be. 

``What?`` Tyson looked over his shoulder.

``Would you please introduce us?`` Hilary asked straight out.

``Oh, pardon me, miss universe.`` Tyson`s voice was full of sarcasm. 

``Hilary, this is Mr. Granger, Tyson`s father.`` Max answered for Tyson. Tyson was a little pissed that Hilary interrupted his father/son moment. ``Mr. Granger, this is our friend, Hilary.``

``It`s an honor to meet you, sir.`` Hilary bowed to the elder, and he in turn smiled at the gesture. 

``Like wise.`` he said.

``Tyson, why can`t you ever be that considerate?`` Hilary questioned bluntly.

``WHAT?! I`m considerate!`` Tyson yelled back.

``Tyson, you can`t even spell `considerate`.`` Emily declared. Tyson was getting pissed that everyone was picking on him. 

``Attention all contestants, please meet back stage for ordering.`` 

``Well, guess we better get going.`` Hilary said as she headed towards the back stage area.

``You`re competing too, home girl?`` Grandpa asked.

``Yup. They guys kinda forced me into it.`` Hilary sighed. 

Everyone began their way to the back area and were sorted into their numberings. 

``Maxie, when are you going up?`` Tyson asked.

``I`m 12th. What about you guys?``

``24nd for me. You Kai?`` Ray questioned. Kai just simply held up a paper that had the number 29.

``I`m 35th.`` Hilary answered cheerily.

``I don`t believe this!`` Tyson yelled after he received his number.

``What`s wrong?`` Max asked.

``I`m 50th! That`s the last one! Why do I have to be last?!`` Tyson wasn`t pleased with his performance number. 

``Too bad buddy.`` Ray said, trying to be comforting.

``Attention, will everyone except the first fifteen competitors please go to your seating in the audience.``

``Well, good luck, Max.`` Hilary said as she and everyone else went to sit with their friends.

The entire stadium was packed. It was just as crowded and just as loud as a beyblading tournament. The first 11 performances were great, but no one seemed to have a certain thrill to their song or performance. But when Max came up, that all changed.

``GO MAX!``

``Show`em who`s boss!``

``Kick butt!``

The lights dimmed down and the band began their instrumental. But was the lights returned, Max was found played the guitar. He was extremely well excelled and his playing was flawless.

**************************************************************

It`s a new day, but it all feels old

It`s a good life, that`s what I'm told

But everything, it all just feels the same

At my high school, it felt more to me

Like a jail cell, or penitentiary

My time spent there only made me see

That I don`t ever wanna be like you

I don`t wanna do the things you do

I`m never gonna hear the words you say

And I don`t ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You,,, don`t wanna be just like you

What I`m sayin` is this is the anthem

Throw all your hands up, you

Don`t wanna be you

``Go to college, or university

Get a real job`` That`s what they said to me

But I could never live the way they want 

I`m gonna get by and just do my time

Out of step while they all get in line

I`m just a minor threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them?

Do you really wanna be another trend?

Do you wanna be part of their crowd?

`Cause I don`t ever wanna, I don`t ever wanna be

You,,, don`t wanna be just like you

What I`m sayin` is this is the anthem

Throw all your hands up, you

Don`t wanna be you 

Shake it once, that`s fine

Shake it twice, that`s okay

Shake it three times, you`re playing with yourself again

You,,, don`t wanna be just like you

What I`m sayin` is this is the anthem

Throw all your hands up,

Y`all got to feel me, sing if you`re with me

You, don`t wanna be just like you 

This is the anthem throw all your hands up 

Y`all got to feel me, sing if you`re with me

Never lose your anthem (Whoa-oh)

Never lose your anthem (Whoa-oh)

Never lose your anthem (Whoa-oh)

Never lose your anthem

***********************************************************

The entire crowd had cheered so loud, you would go deaf. Max did his rehearsed bowing and got off stage for the next performer to set up. After the next 3 songs, it was a declared intermission. Max came out from back stage just to see his friends in front of him. 

``Hey, guys! You see me out there?`` 

``Buddy, that was sweet!`` congradulated Tyson, bringing Max into a head lock.

``Max, why didn`t you ever tell us you could play the guitar?`` Ray asked.

``You never asked. I just wish my mom could`ve seen me.``

``Oh, she will.`` Michael said.

``Huh? What do you mean?``

``We have cameras set up everywhere in here. She`ll get the tape, and so will your dad.`` Eddy explained.

``Whoa! Thanks guys!`` Max thanked.

``Will all competitors with numbers 16 to 30 please head back stage.``

``Looks like me and Kai are up next.`` Ray said.

``Later.``

Just as before, each performer had a good song, but no passion in it. Ray, just as Max, changed everything.

*************************************************************

I`ve just seen a face 

I can`t forget the time or place

Where we just met 

She`s just the girl for me

I want all the world to see we`ve met 

Hey ya ya ya

Had it been another day 

I might have looked the other way 

And I`d have never been aware 

As it is I`ll dream of her tonight

Hey ya ya ya

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me

Right back again

I have never known the likes of this I`d been alone

And I have missed things kept out of sight 

Other girls were never quite like this

Hey ya ya ya

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me

Right back again

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me

Right back again

I`ve just seen a face 

I can`t forget the time or place

Where we just met 

She`s just the girl for me 

I want all the world to see we`ve met

Hey ya ya ya

Had it been another day

I might have looked the other way

And I`d have never been aware

As it is I`ll dream of her tonight

Hey ya ya ya

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me

Right back again

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me

Right back again

Falling, yea I`m falling

Falling, Falling

Falling, Falling

****************************************************************

No one was sitting. Everyone was on their toes and cheering with every breath in their lung. Ray took his bow and soon after, tried to crawl through the crowds, trying to get to his seating with his friends.

``Ray, buddy, who`s the girl?`` Max asked, giving him a nudge with his elbow. 

``Um,,, it`s,,,`` Ray was way too embarrassed to say who it was he sang about. But as his eyes wandered around the group, he found the face of the one girl he loved: Mariah. But all her could do was blush. No one brought it further than that. 

Kai`s performance was next. It was exciting to everyone to see Kai, of all people, singing in front of an audience where they can actually hear him. But he knew what was going to happen. He brought it on himself.

(Sorry, a little Kai beating.)

The lights slowly dimmed down and it was completely quiet not a word, not a whisper. No one spoke or made a sound. They all waited in anticipation. After 30 seconds, music blasted out of the speakers and the lights came up to reveal Kai, just like Max, playing lead guitar. Everyone was in shock. They never thought Kai would be so into music, seeing as how he likes things quiet and peaceful. But his playing was exhilarating and stimulating.

****************************************************************

I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

I could be fake

I could be stupid

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

I could be cold

I could be ruthless

You know I could be just like you

I could be weak

I could be senseless

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

You thought you were there to there to guide me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

On my own

`Cause I can`t living with you

I`m alone

So I don`t turn out like you want me to

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You were wrong if you think that I`ll be just like you

I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

***************************************************************

The crowd cheered with such vigorence, it was scary. Kai not only was able to get to his friends, but he was a damn good singer!

``Kai? That was you, right?`` Tyson asked, completely shocked.

``Hm, did it look like me, idiot?`` Kai snapped back.

``Never knew you could have such an artistic talent.`` Ray stated.

``You learn new things every day.`` Kenny said.

``So, Hil, you ready to go?`` Tyson asked as he turned to face Hilary, but she wasn`t in sight. ``Hilary?!``

``Ty? What`s up?`` Max looked worried. Ray, Kenny and Kai were all brought to Tyson.

``Hilary`s gone. She was here a minute ago.`` Tyson looked back and forth across the arena floor, but he couldn`t see her from where he was standing.

``Maybe she`s getting ready.`` Kenny said, trying to think of a reason.

``Maybe,,, I`m gonna go look for her. I`ll see you guys at our seats.`` Tyson said before he ran off. The rest of the guys sighed out of Tyson`s stupidity.

``He`s so dense.`` Max said.

``Why Hilary even likes him, I`ll never know.`` Kenny exclaimed. And with that, they returned to their seats and talks to their fellow beybladers.

****************************************************************

``Hilary!`` Tyson yelled as he ran throughout the stage area. People were setting up for the next acts and there was clutter everywhere. Tyson had to jump over a couple of things.

Tyson eventually ran past a closed door, but before he was too far out of reach, he heard something. He stopped running and slowly backed up towards the door. He pressed his ear to the door and listened carefully. Someone was crying. Tyson recognized that cry. He grabbed the knob and quickly opened to the door to find Hilary in the corner of a miniature green room. She was curled up in a ball, her knees to her chest and her head rested on her knees as she cried.

``Hilary?`` Tyson whispered as walked up to her. Hilary jumped when she heard him. She stared up at Tyson. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a bit of a mess. Hilary`s stare looked as if,,, as if she were scared of Tyson. She even tried to back away from him. But since she was already in the corner, she couldn`t go anywhere. Tyson bent down in front of Hilary and placed a hand on top of Hilary`s. But as soon as she felt contact, she slipped her hand from underneath Tyson`s and held it to her chest. ``Hilary.``

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: HAHAHAHA! Another cliffy. Okay, NO ONE GUESSED THE MYSTERY PERSON! People thought it was the Saint Shields (they aren`t in season three), Tyson`s brother (don`t worry, you`ll see him, but later). But no, alas, it was Tyson`s father and grandfather! Unexpected, huh? 

**_~~~^^^WARNING: SPOILERS^^^~~~_**

G-Revolution was on yesterday! IT WAS AMAZING! Tyson is so funny and Kenny screamed like a little girl. It is SO obvious that Hilary and Tyson are in love in this season. It`s so funny! 

Ray has a little problem with Tyson, though. The team broke up. But not because of the district team thing. It`s now tag-team, but Max and Ray think that the only way they can win is if they going their old teams. When Tyson asks Ray what his problem is, Ray answers very meanily. It's like:

``Okay, you wanna know my problem?! You`re my problem, Tyson!``

When Ray become so mean. Of course, Tyson did grab him by the shirt and claim that Ray and Max were selfish and jealous that Tyson was the world champ.

Okay, time for the quote of the chapter.

~~~^^^BeyBlade: G-Revolution^^^~~~

Hilary: That`s it, Tyson! You show him! Show him good!

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	8. The Plot Thickens

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is. 

When we left off, the contest had begun and Max, Ray and Kai had all performed. Hilary's turn was coming up next, but she was nowhere to be found. Tyson soon found her crying and scared of him. Why was Hilary crying and why is she scared of Tyson? Found out today!

``speaking``

`thought`

(A/N)

I don`t own the song:

**Here Without You**

Enjoy!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 8^^^~~~

``Hilary?`` Tyson whispered. 

Hilary just stared at him as if she had never met him before and he was a complete stranger. She simply hid her head with her arms and continued to cry. Tyson used his hand, cupped Hilary`s chin and raised her head to make her look at him. Worry was present and nothing but pure sight could see it. 

``Hilary,,, what's wrong?`` Tyson asked as he sat beside her. Hilary calmed down a little, but her face was stained from her tears.

``I,,, I,,, can`t do,,, this.`` Hilary said between gasps of air and coughs. She seemed to still have a tough time breathing. Her eyes filled with over flowing tears again. But Tyson wiped them away before they could fall.

``What can`t you do?`` he questioned quietly.

``This.`` Hilary reached inside her pocket and grabbed a slip of paper and handed it Tyson. He unfolded it and on it were scribbles and scratches. But you could read lyrics. Tyson tried to make out most of it and he got the gist and understood what Hilary meant.

Tyson gingerly wrapped his arm around Hilary and leaned his head on top of hers. Hilary couldn`t hold back. She practically fell onto Tyson`s chest and sobbed into his jacket. Tyson didn`t really seem to mind. He just let her cry. 

After a little time, Hilary stopped crying all together and calmed herself down. Tyson gently wiped away the last of the tears and stared into her hazel brown eyes.

``Hilary, why,,, can`t you do this? You wrote the song, so you should perform it.`` 

``I`m just,,, afraid.`` Hilary shivered when said the last word. It rang in her mind.

``Of what?``

``That what I say isn`t getting through to whom this is about.`` Hilary wrapped her arms around herself and shivered violently. It was a bit colder in the room than all the other ones. Tyson placed his jacket a top Hilary`s shoulders, just as he did the night they went to the club. 

``Thanks.`` Hilary whispered.

``Hilary,`` Tyson began, he face strong and stern. ``You have to be more specific. Make it easier for this person to know that they are the one for you.`` 

``ButÉ`` Hilary froze. She couldn`t say it. Not then. She was too embarrassed.

``Maybe this`ll give you some encouragement.`` Tyson said as he reached into his back pocket, just as Hilary did. He pulled out some paper and handed it to Hilary. She took the paper from him, making slight contact with his fingers. Hilary blushed at the contact. But she recoiled her hand and read what was on it. They seemed to be a type of rhyme. 

``It was my song. It`s about a girl.`` Tyson said, almost silent, as if he never said anything. ``But I just got another one.``

Hilary looked up from the paper. She was surprised. The rhyme in Tyson`s song described all the hints he dropped a couple of days earlier and all the times they fought with each other. 

**~~~^^^FLASHBACK^^^~~~**

``Hilary, did I ever hurt you?`` Tyson asked out in the open.

``Huh? What do you mean?`` Hilary was scared. She didn`t know where this was leading.

``I mean when we argue, did I ever hurt you?`` Tyson said as he started to walk by Hilary. Hilary`s face was slightly shocked. Tyson stopped when he was beside Hilary. ``But I think no less of you. If anything, I think more of you.`` Tyson turned Hilary around so that they were facing each other again. Tyson`s face was its old cheery self and Hilary was happy for what he said.

*************************************************************

``I don`t really remember when I first fell in love with her. I mean, we grew up together. It could`ve been the day we met back when we were kids, or when she joined the team, or even when she was kidnapped with you, Chief. I don`t know. Maybe it just developed over time. I know I love her. I said that to myself over a million times. I just,,, I just don`t have the guts to tell her.`` Tyson spoke with complete sincerity and serenity. He spoke from his heart and he said the truth.

**~~~^^^END FLASHBACK^^^~~~**

Hilary hurt him, and it was in the song. It described his relations with her before and made it perfectly clear who he was in love with. 

`Wait a minute. Didn`t he say that this _was _his song? So, what is he using now?` Hilary thought about it.

``Hilary.`` Hilary was brought back to reality and shook her head to get her thoughts clear. ``You`ve always spoken from your heart. So do it again. Come on. I wanna see the face I know so well. It's felt like 100 days since I saw your real face.`` Tyson rose off the ground and walked towards the door. He stopped abruptly in the doorframe and turned his head slightly back at Hilary. 

``You have the courage yet?`` Tyson asked. Hilary shook again, feeling the cold air around her. She still felt insecure about it. She just shook her head no. 

``Thought so. I`ll see you out there.`` Tyson walked about two steps before Hilary grabbed his shoulder.

``Um, your jacket.`` Hilary said as she raised the coat to Tyson. He grasped the jacket, put it on and continued on his way. 

**************************************************************

``Please welcome contestant number 33, Travis Cunningham, singing a song called Wonderland.``

Tyson walked around back stage and watching as people were running back and forth getting the set and things ready. The curtains hung high above the stage and exits. Dim blue lights lit the walkway between the main green room and stage. Tyson watched as Travis finished his song and the curtains closed, letting the crew work on the next set. But right then, Tyson had to find the M.C. 

(Not the same green room Hilary was crying in. And I made up Hilary's last name.)

``Oh, hey. I`m switching slots with Hilary Talbit.``

``Okay, I`ll tell the crew to get your stuff ready instead of hers.`` The M.C. said as he wrote it down on a clipboard and walked off. Tyson turned his attention to the next guy, someone named Leon. 

*****************************************************************  
  


Hilary stood in hallway, as if unable to move. She suddenly began to loose her balance and leaned on the wall for support. She slowly slid down the wall until she hit the ground. Hilary didn`t know what to think about what had just happened. 

`Tyson said that I always spoke from my heart. Do I?` Hilary thought as she sat silently in the darkness of the hall. 

``If I do, then why can`t I say what I feel about Tyson?`` she said aloud. 

Hilary soon after decided to take Tyson`s advice. She was just going to have to make it more obvious to him. But before she would do that, Hilary got up, her cheery smile once again on her face, and followed to where Tyson went off to.

***************************************************************

``I don`t believe this! Hilary`s on next and Tyson`s missing.`` Max yelled. 

``Max, just chill! Tyson`s probably helping out with something.`` said Eddy, thinking that maybe Tyson a GOOD reason for missing.

``Tyson? Helping out? That`d be the day, little dude!`` Grandpa laughed at the guys. 

``Dad, don`t say that about my son. Though you do have a point.`` Mr. Granger cut in. `But does Tyson really like this girl, or is it a temporary thing?`` he asked.

``Oh, if it were temporary, Tyson would`ve been over her by now. They`ve known each other since they were 6 years old. Did you think they wouldn`t develop feelings for each other?`` Kenny explained.

``I think we should judge how well their songs are in order to determine how much they like each other.`` Emily stated.

**************************************************************

Hilary eventually ended up backstage. The curtains were closed and the stage was being set up for the next act. She felt nervous about singing. Her stomach turned and was turning into a fire. Hilary told herself that she`d have to sing it sooner or later. She`d prefer later, but sooner came first. Hilary took steady breaths and walked only three steps before a crewmember held her back.

``I`m sorry miss. Only musicians and contestants are allowed on stage.`` 

``But I`m up next. Read my name on that list. Hilary Talbit.`` Hilary yelled.

``Hilary,,, Hilary,,, ah, here you are. Number 50. You`re last, miss.`` 

``Huh? ButÉ I`m 35. I know it!``

``Sorry miss, but your name was switched with a,,, a,,,`` The crewmember flipped through some papers on a clipboard. ``Oh, Tyson Granger. Until number 50 comes up, you`ll have to stay back here.`` The crew worker walked away and left Hilary to her thoughts.

`Tyson? Why would he,,, Oh!`

  
**~~~^^^FLASHBACK^^^~~~**

``You have the courage yet?`` Tyson asked. Hilary shivered again, feeling the cold air around her. She still felt insecure about it. She just shook her head no. 

``Thought so. I`ll see you out there.`` Tyson walked about two steps before Hilary grabbed his shoulder.

``Um, your jacket.`` Hilary said as she raised the coat to Tyson. He grasped the jacket, put it on and continued on his way. 

**~~~^^^END FLASHBACK^^^~~~**

``He switched because he knew I wasn`t ready to go on yet!`` Hilary said to herself. ``Oh Tyson.`` Hilary`s heart raced again. She put her hands over her heart and was surprised at it`s fast rhythm. 

***************************************************************

``Okay, tonight`s schedule has been slightly altered. Hilary Talbit and Tyson Granger have switched ordering and will be performing in he others position. So judges, please update your slips. So please, give a round of applause for Tyson Granger, singing his song, Here Without You.`` The M.C disappeared off stage and the curtains pulled open. 

The cheer of the audience was low and barely above a whisper was made. Kenny readied his laptop to record the song. 

Hilary stood silently off stage, one of the curtains tight in her grip. Her heart was still pounding hard and it banged in her ears. 

`Can everyone else hear it as loud as I can?` she thought. Hilary waited quietly for it to start. 

The lights turned up and only Tyson could be seen. A single light directed above him, giving him a strange glow, an electric/acoustic guitar in his hands. He could`ve waited as long as he wanted to start. He was going be play by himself for a while. But he began, all fear shaken off.

``A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.``

Tyson strummed the instrument, each stroke clean and crisp. 

``A thousand lies have me colder

And I don't think can look at this the same.``

Lights slowly arose and 3 violinists began to play, volume increasing every second.

``But all the miles that separate

They disappear now when I`m dreaming of your face.

I`m here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind. 

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. 

I`m here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams. 

And tonight it`s only you and me.``

A drummer, cellist and bassist played along, the music growing more intense. Hilary`s heart began to weigh more in her chest.

``The miles just keep rolling, 

As the people either way to say hello. 

I`ve heard this life is overrated, 

But I hope it gets better as we go.

I`m here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time 

I`m here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams 

And tonight girl it`s only you and me.``

The crowd was on a frenzy. Silence didn`t exist in the arena. 

``Everything I know, and anywhere I go 

It gets hard but it won't take away my love 

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done 

It gets hard but it won't take away my love. 

I`m here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time 

I`m here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams 

And tonight girl it`s only you and me.

I`m here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time 

I`m here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams 

But tonight girl it`s only you and me.``

****************************************************************

The final intermission arrived and Tyson`s team came to congratulate him, but only ended up answering Tyson's question.

``You think Hilary got the idea?`` Tyson asked wirily. His wrist and fingers were in pain.

``No doubt. Who much clearer could it have been?" Max exclaimed.

``Yeah. With all the hints you dropped before, how couldn`t she have gotten the idea.`` Ray said.

``Hey, we should go cheer Hilary on. After all, she is on next.`` Kenny voted. Everyone agreed as the wandered back stage to wish good luck on their friend. 

*****************************************************************

Hilary now knew what Tyson meant by making her song more specific. And that was just what she was going to do. 

**~~~^^^FLASHBACK^^^~~~**

``Anything else we should know about, Chief?`` Hilary asked quizzily. 

``Hm. Well, it says here that contestants are aloud to have a back song incase needed instruments are not available or they are not happy with their current song.``

Kenny closed his laptop and nodded towards his friends, Hilary having the famous smile she is so well known for.

**~~~^^^END FLASHBACK^^^~~~**

``Good thing I have a back up.`` Hilary said as she walked towards the DJ for her song.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hey, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the cliffy. I bet no one will guess what Hilary`s back up song will be. Come on! Guess! I dare you all to guess! Until then, here is the Quote of the Chapter to keep you busy.

**~~~^^^Inuyasha^^^~~~**

**Inuyasha**: And you like drooling lechers like him?

**Kagome**: I love `em!

**Inuyasha**: What,,, ?!

**Kagome**: I`m kidding. I`m kidding,,, okay?!

**Inuyasha**: ***thinking*** Is that,,, is that really what she wants?

**Kagome**: Hello? Will you listen to me please?!

**~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~**

NMN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay,,, hahaha,,, until,,, hahahaha,,, until next time,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!


	9. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is. Last time, Tyson performed his song ÔHere Without You'. This song was to represent all the times Tyson was alone when he and Hilary fought. Good choice, huh? Well enjoy the next chapter.

Thanks for letting me know what Hilary's last name is. But since I've already used it, I'm going to keep it for the rest of the fic. Plus, it makes her sound more,,, American? I dunno, they changed it for everyone else, except Kai and Ray, so why not her?

Oh, sorry for the LONG wait. I had a lot of stuff that needed to be done.

"talking

Ôthinking

_"singing_

**I don't own the following song:**

Everywhere ENJOY! 

**-----CHAPTER 9-----**

"Um, excuse me." Hilary said. The DJ looked up from his platform at the girl standing before him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I'm going to change my song. I wanna use my back-up song." Hilary explained.

"Your name, please?

"Hilary Talbit.

"Hilary,,, Hilary,,," The DJ searched a list of names. "Oh, your other song is Everywhere, right?

"Yes. But I'll need something for the performance." Hilary replied.

"What?

"Um, practice." Hilary blushed in embarrassment. She didn't practice the song because she thought she wouldn't need it. The DJ just gave her a solemn smile.

"Okay, I'll set up the tape from rehearsal and you can practice." He said as he took out a cassette and put it the system. He soon left to help out with soon assistance somewhere on stage. Hilary knew how to work the tape player. She hit play and got ready to sing when someone came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Ugh!" Hilary said, her face contorted at the person standing before her. The one person she couldn't stand to see. Hilary quickly hit stop before it went to far to rewind.

"Leon. What the hell are you doing here?

"What? Can't an old **friend **say hello?" he replied, sounding smug. His brown mopped hair gave him a movie-star edgy look and his blue eyes never left Hilary.

"We aren't **friends **anymore, Leon. We haven't been for a year and you know it!" Hilary explained, venom in her words. She was purely disgusted by his presence.

"Well, at least let me help, seeing as how you said you needed practice and I, myself, am a fantastic singer." Leon's voice never wavered in sounding stuck-up.

"Ugh! Fine. If you promise to go away after ward!" Hilary commanded. As much as she hated to admit it, Leon was a pretty good singer. And that, plus the many other annoying qualities of him, was what mad her hate him so much. "I'll be back in a minute. I gonna change into my outfit." Hilary said as she disappeared behind a change room door. She remembered that part of the marking system was for style, and Hilary was going to have style.

------------------------

"Tyson! Slow down!" Max yelled after his friend. Tyson was on a mad dash. He soon approached the door back stage and took a deep breathe before going in. He slowly walked in and turned a few corners before getting to where Hilary was. Tyson stopped behind one of the curtains when he suddenly heard melodic music playing. It sounded like a sweet lullaby that your mother would sing to you when you are a child or an infant.

It over-whelmed Tyson, almost putting him into a trance. Soon after the soft music had begun to play, a voice sang along to the melody and sounded as the voice of a seraph.

ÔWho could sound this beautiful?' Tyson thought to himself as he peered around the curtain. What Tyson saw was something he didn't expect.

The navy blue halter-top was lightly embroided with white glimmering beads around lettering forming the Chinese symbol of the dragon. A simple see-through sleeve top covered her arms, but only made her skin seem fairer than it really was. With a pair of white denim pants, slowly fading out to navy blue, and black boots and belt, it completed the look.

"Tyson?" Tyson didn't falter and continued to stare at the beauty before him. The rest of his friends stood behind him, not knowing what he was looking at.

"Yo, dude, earth to Tyson?" Ray said as he waved his hand in front of Tyson's face. He still didn't look away.

_"Cause every time I look you're never there. And every time I sleep, you're always there._ The voice rang through the boy's ears. They quickly ran on top or under Tyson to see who is was. The same beauty Tyson was staring at made all their mouths drop.

Hilary counted each beat with her finger's snapping, making sure to hit every note and every point; also to avoid Leon from helping her. If anything, Hilary would every now and then give him a glare, making sure he stayed away from her. She finally shut her eyes shut tightly, only trying to listen to the sound of the beats and her voice, pin-pointing every flaw.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Tyson asked, quiet enough as to not disturb Hilary.

Before the song could be completed, Leon took a step towards Hilary, making the guys finally acknowledge his presence. Since Hilary had her eyes closed and was only concentrating on the song, she didn't hear or see Leon coming towards her.

Hilary was in her own world, almost losing all feeling in her body. Nothing was real except the sound of her voice. She suddenly felt something underneath her chin. Hilary opened her eyes, after flapping her lids to adjust her vision, she could've swore she saw Tyson standing in front of her, cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger.

ÔIs this real? It can't be. But it feels real.' Hilary thought "Tyson?" she whispered as she gently closed her eyes again and pressed her lips to Tyson's, feeling a warm sensation through her whole body.

But something was odd. It was like deja vu. Hilary felt this specific sensation before. But she had never kissed Tyson before.

Hilary snapped her eyes open and was deeply disturbed.

"No." Tyson lightly whispered. He couldn't believe it. His entire life came crashing down on him. Hilary was seeing another guy.

ÔI should've known. Hilary's been perky and happy all week. Maybe from this guy.' Tyson thought to himself.

Nothing could've gone worse. Even after all the hints he dropped on Hilary, she was probably still oblivious to what Tyson really thought of her.

Tyson turned around and emerged from his group of friends.

"Tyson!" Max half exclaimed, half whispered.

"Come back here!" Ray called out as well.

"Guys, look!" Kenny called out while still being quiet enough so Hilary wouldn't notice them.

They turned back to look at what Kenny was and found a surprising thing. Leon was on his ass, holding his left cheek. A red print began to show on his face. Hilary's right arm was still crossed over her chest and she had her angry face, which they guys knew every well. Hilary would make that face whenever Tyson pissed her off to her limits.

"You bastard!" Hilary screamed, nearly killing their ears.

"But, Hilary, listen,,," Leon started but was cut off by Hilary.

"No, Leon, you listen! I hate you! I have for a year. After what you did to me how, can you just come in here and think that one kiss will make me yours again? It makes me sick to even think that you would ever be with me again. You treated me like trash! You used me and abused me. I will never go back to what we used to be. What we had was fake and I never want to feel like that again.

"Hilary, love, we had it all," Leon started, slowly getting up and taking Hilary's hand, "You had it for me, and I want to start all over. We can start from scratch. Whadd'ya say?" Hilary recoiled her hand and backed away from Leon.

"It amazes me really. Why would you come crawling back to me when the reason I dumped you was because you were cheating on me? So, who was the victim after me? What'd you tell her after she found out you don't really love her? Was it because the girls in town learned to never trust to be with you? Why don't I give you some advice: just leave me the hell alone! I have a life that doesn't include you and I'm SO much happier without you in it!" Hilary stopped when angry tears appeared.

"Tyson, huh?" Leon spoke, coming out of his shock.

"Wh-What?!" Hilary asked, her voice sounding surprised and pissed at the same time.

"Before we kissed, you called me Tyson. Is that whom your life is with now?! The world champ? Figures! You only went after guys who were popular, being as shallow as you are. I mean, first with me, now the BeyBlading champ? What a whore." Leon stated.

"Does,,,?" Ray started in a whisper.

",,,Hilary really,,," Max continued.

",,,like Tyson?" Kenny finished. The guys were all in shock. Well, Kai remained cool and calm, because even he knew the two were mutual.

Hilary gritted her teeth. She was prepared to beat Leon for what he said, after everything he did to her.

"How dare you think I would be that shallow after you. As I recall, were dating 3 girls, simultaneously. And since when were you ever popular; yet another reason why so many girls dump you. You are so stuck up! You never think about anyone but yourself. You are so selfish!" Hilary stood up, wiped away the tears in her eyes and opened the door that lead out to the audience. "Just leave me alone, Leon. I never what to see you again." Her face was stern, not showing any remorse or pity. As far as she was concerned, Leon didn't deserve her sympathy or belong to exist in her mind.

Leon showed himself through the door.

"I won't give up on you, Hil. I'll come for you until you come back." Leon said. He waited for her response, but it never came. Her head was low, hiding any expression she had. He gave up and walked through.

"Don't EVER call me ÔHil' again!" Hilary said before she let the door slam in his face.

Hilary quickly got over the shut out when she was called for five minutes. She ran back stage, getting her things together. The guys ran back out to the audience, hoping to give Tyson a shed of belief that he could still be with Hilary.

-----------------------------

"But Tyson, you have to believe us." The guys had had explained everything that happened after Tyson left. But Tyson wasn't buying a bit of it.

"Forget it guys. It's obvious that you're just trying to keep me going after her. Sorry, but if she's taken, then I don't wanna fight over her. " Tyson explained.

Tyson knew when territory was claimed. Yet he was mature. Hilary was with someone else and, technically, belonged to him. But Tyson didn't see Hilary as a piece of property. Still as a person, but already taken.

The lights had gone down to a low and almost nothing could be seen. The crowd was in an uproar and fully aware of the event to come.

Soon enough, an acoustic guitar made an intro. The lights brightened and Hilary was in clear view, the wireless microphone ready in her hands.

----------------------

_"Turn it inside out so I can see, the part of you that's drifting over me. _

_ÔCause when I wake you're never there._

_But when I sleep you're everywhere. You're everywhere._ Hilary began, her voice creating the loudest cheer from the audience. The band joined in the song, the beat heightening and getting more intense.

"Just tell me how I got this far.

Tell me why you're here and who you are.

ÔCause every time I look you're never there.

And every time I sleep, you're always there.

ÔCause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes, it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone. I'm not alone." Hilary was having the time of her life, and you could see it.

_"I recognized the way you make me feel. _

_It's hard to think that you might not be real._

_I sense it now the water's getting deep. _

_I try to wash the pain away from me. Away from me._

_ÔCause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes, it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone. I'm not alone." _Hilary was walking around the stage, the smile on her face, making her look as if the song was all she needed to be happy. It must've, seeing as it was all true in her eyes. All she ever did see was Tyson. It made her feel weightless and boundless.

_"When I touch your hand, it's then I understand._ Hilary stretched her hand out and only grasped the air, but proving her point.

_"The beauty lies within. _

_It's now that we begin. _

_You always light my way whenever comes a day._

_No matter where I go, I always feel you so_." A tear quickly strolled down Hilary's face, before the excitement returned.

_" ÔCause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes, it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone. _

_ÔCause you're everywhere to me, and when I catch my breath, it's you I breathe. You're everything I know, that makes me believe, I'm not alone. _

_And you're everyone I see. So tell me: _

_"Do you see me?" _Hilary finished, taking a quick bow and then walking off side stage and through to the back. Hilary could hardly breathe.

------------------------------------------------------------------

NMN: Well, there you go. PLEASE REVIEW! I need them. Not only for this fic, but also for my newest one, "Hanging On". Please read and review.

Okay! Time for the **Quote of the Chapter!**

**----------BeyBlade----------**

**Tyson: Hey, I came up here to do some beyblading, not break dancing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	10. Where Our Hearts Speak True

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is.

Sorry for the delay. I was working on my other fic, "Hanging On", plus I had to draw Hilary's outfit. Also, I had my wisdom teeth removed a few days ago and I was in EXTREME pain. So, sorry for the lack of updates.

The song Hilary sang in the last chapter, "Everywhere", was to represent what happened earlier with Leon. When Hilary was practicing, her eyes were closed. So that was the reason she thought it was Tyson who was gonna kiss her. You get my drift?

Alright, as usual, I don't own BeyBlade or any of its characters. But I do own this plot line.

**WARNING---** This chapter includes the discussion of **s.e.x.** So anyone uncomfortable with the topic, please don't read.

I don't think I put the ages of the characters at the beginning of the fic. So, here they are:

Tyson: 16

Hilary:16

Max:16

Kenny: 16

Ray: 17

Kai:17

Gary: 17

Lee: 17

Mariah: 16

Kevin: 15

All-Starz: 16

Majestics: 17

F-Sangre: 16

Demolition Boys: 17

I think that's everyone; excluding the adults.

Chapter estimate: If anyone wanted an estimate of the number of chapters there would be in this fic, I'm deciding in an area between 25-30. So you can expect a lot more to develop.

"talking" :thinking: (author's note)

**Enjoy!**

**---CHAPTER 10---**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! The final judgment has been decided and out of our 50 competitors, we have chosen 25 to move on to the next round. Names of the advancers will be posted back stage. If you are chosen, you have 2 weeks from now to write, compose and choreograph your next song, because the next round has a bit of a twist." The announcer said.

Everyone was confused with what the next round was going to be like. In the rules Kenny had read, each round would have a certain theme to follow. The first one was a song about you and your experiences. The next round was a mystery to everyone until announced.

"The songs submitted in the next round have to be songs able to be used in a club or dance. That means they are upbeat and an easy rhythm to follow. So you must compose and choreograph your moves as if they were the lyrics you wrote. The mixing dates for the music will be on the 22 of July, which will give everyone another 4 days to practice with their music. It only gets wilder as the competition continues. So good luck!" the announcer concluded the day's events and everyone rushed to the back stage entrance to see who was admitted to continue in the competition.

"Alright! I move on!" Max shouted, jumping for joy and a wide smile on his face.

"Congrats buddy!" Ray said, giving a thumbs up to emphasize.

"Did you make it, Ray?" Mariah asked eagerly.

"No. But I don't really care. I wasn't to big into this anyway." Ray confessed.

"Me neither. As far as I'm concerned, all of this was a waste of time." Kai said dryly, detesting the thought as if it were poison.

"You're only mad because you didn't move on either." Enrique exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"Watch it!" Kai hissed back.

"So, Tyson, what about you and Hilary?" Emily asked, breaking up the near to come fight.

"I made it, naturally." Tyson beamed, being his normal self. He seemed as if he had forgotten the entire incident earlier.

"Yeah, and Hilary moved on as well." Max said, looking back at the sheet.

"Hey, speaking of which, where is Hilary?" Michael replied, letting everyone acknowledge her absence.

"Dunno. She never came back to our seats after she performed." Ray answered.

"Well, she was last. Maybe she just stayed back stage and left already." Kenny suggested.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then came a grumble. Tyson's stomach, yet again, ruined the silence. Everyone drew a sweat drop.

"Little dude, if you can't control that stomach of yours, I'll do it for you!" Grandpa threatened, swinging a kendo stick out of nowhere and stopping right in front of Tyson's face. But Tyson never flinched. He knew from experience that Grandpa wouldn't hit him.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get some food already. Hilary made me miss breakfast this morning anyway." Tyson said aimlessly.

"Mmm, food" Gary mumbled, gaining a laugh from everyone.

Everyone was up to the idea of food and decided to head out for some fun. Grandpa and Mr. Granger thought it best to head back to the dojo and get things set up. The White Tigers, All-Starz and F-Sangre were going to be staying at the dojo. The Demolition Boys and Majestics had the money to stay at a hotel near the area. So the two adults were going back to get ready for the 10 new guests. Plus, they had 6 kids in there already. And since there were an overly large amount of boys than girls, they'd have to get a separate room for the girls. They obviously had a lot of things to do before the kids got back.

The Demolition Boys didn't really want to go out with everyone else and headed back for the hotel. F-Sangre thought they should help out the two adults, also because they weren't up to going out at the moment.

Everyone that remained decided to go to the club they had been to only a few days ago.

On his way out Tyson looked back at the sheet of names that were to move on in the competition. He scanned the list for one name: Leon. Sure enough, it was there.

:Jerk. But I should've known Hilary was with someone. Who wouldn't wanna be?: Tyson mentally slapped himself for thinking he had a chance.

Tyson sighed, looked at his watch and soon after caught up with everyone. It was 7:13 pm

**88888888888888888888**

Arriving at the club, the newcomers admired the atmosphere and surrounding. The White Tigers had to adjust to it, seeing as how they had never been to a club before. The music was a bit sensitive to them. But the All-Starz were all willing to enlighten them about life of the nightclub. They all took seats in the lounge area near the back of the room. It was decorated with a boomerang shaped coffee table and 4 large sofas covered in different furs and fabrics. It was very fitting.

"Wicked place. You guys come here often?" Johnny asked, continuing to adore the club.

"No, we only came here once before a few days ago." Max answered, "Tyson and Hilary REALLY hit it off." He nudged Tyson's side.

"Max! We didn't!" Tyson yelled frantically.

"Whatever!" Kevin shouted. Everyone laughed. But Tyson almost fumed.

"Hello, will anyone what something?" a waitress asked the group. Robert got 2 large pizzas, he's treat. Tyson ordered a small of rum in coke. Max got a regular coke, as did Emily, Michael, Kevin, Mariah and Lee.

A few minutes later, the pizzas were brought, as well as the drinks. Everyone continued to enjoy the night. Tyson only had the small glass of rum in coke, then just got regular. He needed only a small reality check.

:Hilary and I have been friends since forever. Finding out she had a boyfriend was bad enough, but she didn't even tell me before hand. Why? What did she have to hide it?: Tyson asked himself. It was racking his brain since Hilary performed.

"So, you guys have any idea what to perform next?" Robert asked, bringing up the subject.

"No. Thinking of the first round was hard enough. Now we gotta do another one." Max replied, sighing in stress.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Ray exclaimed, looking over at the bar area. They all followed his gaze and saw Hilary sitting on one of the stools, staring aimlessly at the dance floor, her finger trailing the rim on her glass. She seemed depressed, somewhat, in a daydream.

Hilary, at some point, had appeared to have gone home to change. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a form-fitting chiffon white silk blouse with a black tank top underneath, knee high black leather boots and a velvet choker with a crystallized cross as the charm.

Tyson's mouth would have dropped to the floor if he had no jaw. He snapped back to reality though when he remembered the very small but important fact: Hilary had a boyfriend.

:Get over her, Tyson.: Tyson yelled, mentally smacking himself for even thinking it.

"Tyson, go talk to her." Kenny whispered.

"Yeah, screw that guy." Max encouraged.

"Just pretend, for one night, she isn't dating him." Ray commented.

The theory was if Tyson could talk to Hilary for a while, he'd eventually find out that Hilary and Leon were over a LONG time ago.

Tyson looked at Kai, who only gave a secure nod.

Tyson quickly gathered his courage and took a deep breath. He'd talked to Hilary millions of times before, obviously. It was the little voice in his head saying she was taken that was all the difference. His stomach was twisting, the nervousness of facing Hilary growing. Yet, he kept cool.

Tyson walked up to Hilary, confident and ready.

"Hey, Hil." Tyson greeted, trying his best to stay cheery under the circumstances.

"Oh, Tyson, hey!" Hilary shouted, a gracious smile adorning her face.

:Wow! I make her smile like that?: Tyson asked himself.

"So, what are you doing here? We all thought you went home after the performance." Tyson questioned.

"Well, I did go home. But I felt like coming here tonight. Relieve some tension so to speak." Hilary replied.

Tyson took a seat on the stool next to Hilary. Hey, even if Hilary _was_ seeing someone, Tyson still had a right as a friend to sit and talk to her.

The gang watched as Tyson and Hilary enjoyed each other's company, happy that hope was still evident.

"They don't fight much anymore." Mariah stated.

"Yeah. If anything, I think they even compliment each other." Kenny said.

"Hehehe. Things sure have changed since we last saw you guys, that's for sure." Emily said, sounding like her old know-it-all self.

"Now, you guys said you'd explain all this club stuff to us. First of all, must they play the music so loud?" Lee asked, starting the conversation.

"Well, in order for people to hear the music, they must put it louder than people's own voices when they talk." Emily started.

"It makes it all a lot cooler too when you can actually feel the vibe of the music." Eddy added.

"The what?" Kevin retorted.

"Vibe. It's the beat people listen to. As long as you follow the beat of the music, it doesn't matter what the lyrics or tone of the song is." Emily continued.

"I think I'll need a demonstration." Mariah stated, giving a stare at Tyson and Hilary. Everyone read her mind, crystal clear.

**8888888888888888888888**

"You been okay these days?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind is all." Hilary answered, stirring her drink with the straw and taking a sip every now and then.

"You would, seeing as you found someone." Tyson was trying to sound happy for her. But you could tell he was depressed.

"Huh? What?" Hilary was confused by what Tyson meant.

"I saw you earlier with that guy, Leon." Tyson admitted. But his face never changed. He just stayed cheery, as if he was overjoyed that Hilary was seeing the guy.

"Y-you did?" Hilary stuttered.

Tyson was a little taken back. She wasn't mad? He eavesdropped on her with a guy and she wasn't angry with him? Tyson felt as if he didn't deserve to be friends with a girl like Hilary.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you. Having someone to be with. Must be cool." Tyson said, still smiling.

"But,,, Tyson, I,,," Hilary was cut off by some new company.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Max blurted, popping up between the two and throwing his arms around their necks.

"Uh- yeah. Would,,, you mind,,, not choking us!" Tyson mumbled

"Yeah,,, ditto!" Hilary yelled, agreeing.

"Oh, sorry. Say, they got a good song on. Why don't you two head out to the dance floor?" Max suggested, practically pushing them towards the stairs leading down to the floor.

"Huh? Hey, Max! Stop!" Tyson yelled.

Hilary looked over at the lounge area and saw everyone over there practically giggling to death. They loved seeing them being forced into it, didn't they.

"Fine! Just stop shoving already." Tyson said.

"Great! Go on, have some fun!" Max said, lightly jerking them.

Hilary sighed as did Tyson and they both blushed and nervously giggled.

"Uh, well, it's not like we haven't danced before, right?" Hilary said.

"Uh, yeah. So, let's go." Tyson said, offering his arm to her.

"Oh, wow what a gentleman you've become." Hilary stated with sarcasm evident and she lightly grabbing his arm.

"Hey!" Tyson laughed back.

The two laughed until they got onto the dance floor. At that point, the music was already taking them over.

Tyson was a bit edgy with the whole situation. Dancing with Hilary didn't seem right. The little voice was still yapping in his head, making it feel like a jackhammer.

Hilary's state was mutual. Tyson knew about her relations with Leon. She knew about Tyson's feelings about her. At least they knew one more thing about each other.

:Poor guy. Must be killing him.: Hilary thought.

Simply looking at Tyson's face, knowing he was lying about what he said, him being happy for her, made Hilary feel guilty. She was causing Tyson pain in his heart. He thought that she was already seeing someone, losing what he had for her. Hilary was tinged with ache and sorrow, knowing she was the cause for everything he was going through in his min and heart. But it was as much a joy as it was a guilt. Tyson wanted her to be happy. That was more than any person could ever ask for. It's all anyone ever wants is to be happy. He was willing to give up Hilary if she was happy; even if he wasn't the cause of her happiness and joy. It made Hilary's heart melt.

But he did make her happy and Hilary didn't want to cause Tyson anymore pain.

:I have to tell him about Leon and me. At least before anything else major happens.: she decided.

**88888888888888888**

The gang watched from up in the lounge area as the couple danced to the up beat music. They were quite a hit when it came to dancing.

"Hilary could probably win the competition with those moves." Eddy stated.

"You should see Tyson break dance. It's amazing! He has such flexibility." Kenny replied.

"But I agree with Eddy. Tyson would be lucky to end up with a girl like her." Steve said.

"Okay, you see Mariah. Even though the tone of the music changes, Tyson and Hilary still follow a beat and makes it possible for them to pull off such amazing dance moves." Emily explained.

"Oh, I see.

The next song that played was a slow song. Tyson and Hilary realized that couples were pairing off and started to dance. They really felt uncomfortable, especially under the circumstances of the relationships issue at the moment. They thought it best get off the floor. But as they started getting off, they heard yells of their friends telling them to stay out on the floor.

"Ugh! May as well." Tyson said.

"Yeah, or else they'll never let us hear the end of it." Hilary admitted.

They both blushed again. It was the first time they would have ever danced in a slow song before. Even through all the years they've known each other, they were nervous about one slow dance. It was a wonder to think they were friends at all, they way they were behaving.

Tyson wrapped both his arms loosely around Hilary's waist and Hilary around his neck, linking her fingers. They began to move to the rhythm of the song, becoming lost the slow melody.

Hilary decided to take a chance and lean in closer towards him, so that their bodies were mere centimeters apart. Tyson was shocked a bit, but he didn't seem to want to pull away, either, and tentatively encircled his arm around her waist more tightly. To his surprise, Hilary sighed contentedly and closed the remaining gap between them, so that she was now leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Tyson felt the music wash over him and lost all the previous tension he had. A part of him longed for the song to never stop, so that he and Hilary could just stay there forever without a worry in the world. The voice told him that was impossible, but his heart just told it to screw itself.

Hilary breathed in deeply, smiling blissfully as she danced with the blader. She wished with all her heart that God would allow her to stay with Tyson for a long time, if not forever. He was her world. She gazed in wonder at Tyson's face. Tyson had his eyes closed, but everything about his expression was enough to let her know what he was actually feeling. He seemed contented and his mouth was set in a small smile. Hilary resisted the urge to trace her fingers over his serene face, just to make sure he was real.

Tyson pulled Hilary a little closer, embracing her as if she was the life he needed with him. He sighed gently and rested his cheek on Hilary's head.

Hilary smiled contentedly and hid her face against Tyson's strong shoulder, breathing in his scent deeply. She allowed her mind to drift off once again,,,

She wanted to tell Tyson about her broken relations with Leon so that she and Tyson could start out together. But the few special moments they shared, moments like these, she knew she would cherish for the rest of her life. No one knew when Leon would come back to try and persuade her to go come back with him. But at the moment, she would be able to live with the blissful memories of the moments that had occurred between Tyson and her.

Hilary wondered how she ever ended up falling for Tyson. She knew very well that it was his being stubborn, pig-headed, violent, short-tempered, confusing and hopelessly arrogant that were of some humorous traits. But when it came down to it, Tyson the one person she was always able to confide in. Sure, he was always stubborn and arrogant. Yet, there was never anyone as protective, sweet, strong, brave, caring, loyal, handsome and utterly reckless as him. Even when she was with Leon, he was never like Tyson. They were so different. Hilary wondered how she ever fell for Leon. The only thing he had gong for him was his looks and talent as a singer. Now, even Tyson had a run for his money when it came to competition in performing. Hilary was sure that Tyson was the one.

Before Hilary joined the team, she and Tyson fought non-stop. They would argue about the stupidest things, and they did when she was on the team. The thing was, Tyson hurt her more earlier than later. But, no matter how much he hurt her, deserted her or warded her off, she would always stay by his side.

Hilary's heart ached as she mulled this piece of information over. She desperately wished to tell him her true feelings, that she loved him with all her heart and soul and wished him to stay with her forever and ever until death did them part. And then they would be together in the afterlife for the rest of eternity. Okay, so maybe that was a bit long, but it still summed up her feelings for Tyson.

"Hilary?" Tyson asked, snapping Hilary out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Y-yeah?

"You okay?" Tyson stated.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Hilary sounded unsure.

"You sure?

"Well,,," Hilary wondered for a moment. Maybe now was the chance she had to tell him. ",,, Actually, can we talk? I mean somewhere else." Hilary nodded her head towards the door to emphasize.

"Yeah, okay.

They stopped dancing walked to the exit and left the club.

Everyone wondered where the two were going. But thought it best to leave them be.

**88888888888888888888**

It was 11:21 pm. Tyson and Hilary walked through the city and arrived at the park they both loved so much. The memories they shared there were priceless and they would always go there when they had something to say to each other. So Tyson knew that Hilary had something to confess to him.

The park was lite by only the few lamp posts and the moon hanging in the sky

They both took a seat on the swings and gently rocked a bit. Hilary sighed, collecting everything she was about to say.

:Okay, this is it, Hilary. You gotta tell him.: Hilary looked over at Tyson, who was looked straight back, ready to take whatever she had to say.

"Tyson. There's something,,, you should know about,,, Leon and me." Hilary started, choosing her words very carefully, "You see,,, we,,, broke up.

Tyson's expression at first was a bit sad. He felt pity and sorrow for Hilary. Obviously, the message didn't get across.

"Oh, was that why you were depressed at the club?" he asked.

"What? No. We broke up last year.

Tyson was relieved. No added stress on him.

"You mind if I ask why?

"Do you want me to start from the top?

"Yeah, sure.

Hilary sighed, remembering the details of the year prior to the moment.

"I met Leon at the mall a year and a half ago. I was fourteen years old and winter vacation had just about ended. At first, he just seemed like a rich, stubborn asshole that had girls follow him everywhere. Though he was handsome and talented in singing. We talked for a bit and he seemed like a guy who could stay with one person. We started going out and for the next 6 months, we developed a strong relationship

"Eventually, it got REALLY strong. On our half a year anniversary, he and I,,, well, you know. Anyway, a few days later I told him that I was uncomfortable doing it again and he seemed okay with it." Hilary took a deep breath and prepared fro what she was about to say.

"Two weeks later, I found out he was cheating on me. He was okay with not having sex with me because he was getting it from not only one other girl, but 3. Three girls and me, Tyson." Tears brimmed in her eyes, trying to fight the horrid memories of what Leon did to her.

Hilary paused to look at Tyson. He was speechless. Hilary gave herself to the bastard already and he had the God given nerve to cheat on her and 3 other girls. Tyson wanted to rip his throat out and do anything he could to the man who did that to Hilary.

Hilary could see the anger flare in Tyson's eyes. She didn't want someone to be angry for something that happened to her. All she asked was that Tyson understand what she went through.

"Tyson,,, Leon and I,,, it was never as close as how I am with you now. At no point did we sit and talk like this, or actually go out in public. He always wanted to stay within a confined area where we could be alone. But I pity him.

Tyson snapped his head around and stared at Hilary, bewildered by what she said.

"Leon never knew what it was like to really **_be _**with someone. He only enjoyed having me with him when it was just me. But when I'm with you, you enjoy me anywhere we go and whoever is around. I thank you for that.

"Don't pity him, Hil. He doesn't deserve it." Tyson said bitterly, "So, why didn't you ever tell me about him?

"I-I just,,, didn't think you would handle,,, me being with another guy and having someone else other than you to confide in." Hilary fell silent.

It was true. Tyson would've been very protective of Hilary and probably would have been against her even having a boyfriend from the start. It was okay for her to tell a girlfriend of hers. But by having Tyson as one of her best friends, it would've been awkward.

"Well, maybe it's better if I,,, just,,, stay alone." Hilary retorted.

"Huh? Why?

"You can't be hurt when your alone. And you can't hurt anyone." Hilary lowered her head, as if ashamed of herself, "I don't wanna be hurt again. I'm just afraid that I won't be enough for someone so they'll,,, cheat on me again." The tears fell and Hilary was unable to hold them back.

Hilary suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, brushing off the tears that fell.

"Tyson?

"Hilary,,, I would **_never_** do anything to hurt you." Tyson said, putting emphasis on the never.

"Really?

"Really.

Tyson's face seemed to be getting closer to hers, but neither of them pulled back.

Then he softly breathed her name and Hilary was suddenly lost in the most delightful sensations as Tyson lips caress hers in a firm yet gentle kiss. She reached up her right hand and wrapped it around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and drawing him closer.

Hilary smiled in the kiss. Sometimes, Tyson would say things that could make her so angry. He'd always been good at that. But then there were times such as this when he said the perfect words and surprised her.

After a few moments, Hilary broke away from the kiss. Not from shock or disgust, but from the simple fact that human beings need a thing called oxygen to live. They both sat back on their swings, staring at each other and blushing like crazy.

Tyson lightly smiled at her, the blush only deepening. Hilary just touched her lips, staring blankly ahead, still trying to pull herself back down to earth. Normally, Tyson was the one who was famous for getting high in the clouds. But Hilary was pretty much out of it.

Hilary hadn't kissed anyone since Leon. It was strange. Something was,,, different.

"Tyson, I,,," Hilary was cut off.

"Don't,,, don't say anything. We should probably just leave things here." Tyson stated, not wanted the topic to continue.

Hilary felt that the time was better than ever to tell Tyson how she felt for him. But a small voice was telling her that it wasn't the time yet and she would know when it was appropriate.

The two agreed that it was getting late and to head back to the dojo. They pulled themselves together and got up to leave.

**88888888888888888888**

Arriving at the dojo, they found their friends already there and in their rooms, dressed in their sleep wear and talking to their genre. The girls had gotten Tyson's bedroom and the guys got the training room, as usual.

Tyson and Hilary got changed and descended into their rooms. The girls voted Hilary get Tyson's bed because she had known Tyson the longest and thought she deserved it out of the other three roommates. Hilary was in the clouds and felt as high as the sky. Hilary couldn't help but smile. The tingle on her lips from where Tyson kissed her was still evident and it withered up her spine. She would've thought for a girl who'd already experienced something higher than kissing, a kiss would've been nothing. But it was different from Leon. Obviously because it wasn't Leon, but the fact that the kiss with Tyson made her shiver, it was interesting.

The girls asked questions on what happened with Tyson. Hilary denied it of course, but from the look on her face, something had to have occurred.

**888888888888888888**

Tyson just fell back on his futon, totally zoned out and overjoyed. He had kissed Hilary, something he had longed to do since he first took an interest in her. Every guy dreams of kissing the girl they adored and cherished. Tyson was one of the few men who did it. Now if only he could get up to admitting his love and devotion to her. Hilary, after all, had just confessed something to Tyson that was deep in itself.

The boys, just like the girls, bombarded Tyson with questions and possible situations as to what happened. Some were funny, outrageous or plainly dumb, but none were true. The guys continued to think of more outlandish ideas. Tyson stood up and looked out the window to the stars.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN:** Okay, chapter 10 is complete. Hope you all enjoyed the mushiness of it all.

To see Hilary's outfit, go to:

http:www . deviantart . com / view / 10065353 /

Just take out ALL of the spaces when typing it in.

Remember kiddies to send in all your reviews!

Okay, time for the **quote of the chapter!**

**---BeyBlade---**

**Hilary:** Tyson, are you sure you can get us out of here?

**Tyson:** I think so.

**Hilary:** O.O You think so? **YOU THINK SO?!**

**Tyson:** Calm down, Hilary! I promise, I **will** get you out.

**Hilary:** Huh? :Maybe he likes me after all!:

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN:** Just a little bit more TyHil proof. Okay, until next time,,,


	11. Sweet Lullaby

**NMN:** Yo and hello. Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is.

I hope you're all enjoying this fic. Sorry again for taking forever to update. I have school, which started 4 days ago, fan art requests, my other fic "Hanging On", and other chores in my house to do. So I'm a bit under pressure.

"talking" :thinking: (Author/Me)

**ENJOY!!!**

**---CHAPTER 11---**

"Come on, Hilary. Spill!" Mariah pestered.

"Yeah! Just tell us what happened." Emily exclaimed,

The three girls had been bugging Hilary for the past hour, trying to get her to confess what happened between her and Tyson. Hilary continuously denied any occurance. But her blush gave her away.

"I keep telling you. Nothing happened!" Hilary retorted. She pulled the covers over her head and turned her back to the girls.

"Aw, come on, Hil." Julia begged.

"Hey! Don't you ever call me Hil!" Hilary exclaimed, her face turning dour.

"But, Tyson always calls you that and you don't care when he does it." Emily stated.

Hilary's blush rose again and her face was as red as a tomato. It was true, Hilary always hated it when people called her ÐHil-. Hell, she didn't even let Leon call her that. But Tyson, he was an acceptation to the rule. Hilary adored it when he called her Hill. It was like a nickname that only he could use. He'd been using it since they first met. It felt like a crime to let any use it but him.

Mariah saw the look on Hilary's face and knew she liked the guy. Mariah had always been a good judge of character. Even when Ray had supposedly ditched the White Tigers, she never gave up her feeling for him and believed with all her heart that he had reasons for leaving. Her instincts were true. The only time Mariah misjudged someone was Emily when they first met. Emily said that the White Tigers were probably a low class team and that got Mariah angry. But after a while, the two became friends and got along great.

"Hilary, tell us!" asked Julia.

"Tell you what? There's nothing to tell!" Hilary still denied everything.

"Drop the antics, Hilary. What happened?" Emily questioned.

Hilary soon found the three girls on the bed and staring at her. There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore.

"So, spill." pressured Mariah.

"Well, we kinda,,, sorta,,, kissed." Hilary stated, pushing her index fingers together and blushing to no end.

"Oh my God! Hilary!" Julia glomped Hilary, practically choking her.

"Julia,,, can't,,, breathe!" Hilary struggled to get loose.

After several moments of prying Julia off Hilary, they asked her how she ever fell for Tyson. They used to always see them fighting and found it odd.

"I dunno. I think it was all of his annoying traits that got me into him. I mean, sure he is stubborn, pig-headed, violent, short-tempered, degrading, reckless, confusing and hopelessly arrogant. But, really, that's only the Tyson _you_ guys must've seen." Hilary slowly closed her eyes and sighed, remembering the feel of Tyson's lips against her own and how her body tingled at the touch.

"What do you mean?" Mariah asked.

Hilary looked back at her friends, "Tyson may be annoying. But in all the years I've known him,,," Hilary paused for a minute. She was considering what she was going to say.

To say that throughout all the years she knew Tyson, there was never anyone like him would be a lie. If she admired him from the start, she wouldn't have even considered being with Leon. But then she looked back on everything Leon had meant to her and realized that he never, not even for a second, compared to Tyson.

"In all the years I've known Tyson, I have never met **_anyone_** as protective, sweet, strong, brave, caring, loyal, and not to mention handsome as him." Hilary rested her head on the wall, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her eyes again.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Julia stated.

"So, when are ya gonna tell him?" asked Emily.

"Tell who what?" Hilary asked.

"Duh! Tyson that you like him!" stated Mariah.

"How would you even know if I like him?!" Hilary exclaimed.

"You practically just admitted it, Hilary." said Emily.

"Oh, alright. It's true, I guess I do like him." Hilary said, blushing again. The three girls giggled at Hilary's face and picked out ways to tell Tyson about her feeling for him. Eventually, all the girls fell sleepy and retired to their beds.

Hilary laid awake for a bit longer than the other girls. She thought about when she heard Tyson admit his feelings for her. It wasn't to her directly, but it was a confession non-the-less.

A minute later, Hilary could hear a faint sound. It sounded like a beautiful song being played for the night and all to enjoy. It was a sound that sent Hilary silently into sleep and she would forever remember the melody, even if she didn't know who was playing it.

**8888888888888888888888888**

"AACHOOOO!!!

"Bless you, Tyson." said Ray, " Tissue?

"No thanks.

(If you had no idea why I added a sneeze, I'll explain.

In Japanese mythology, when a person sneezes, it symbolizes that someone is talking about you behind your back. This myth has been used in numerous animes. To name some: InuYasha and CardCaptors)

"So, you didn't tell her?" Lee asked.

"No. She looked pretty shocked as it was. So I didn't think it was a good time to tell her." explained Tyson.

"Tyson, are you that clueless?" questioned Kai.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kai?" asked Michael.

"Think about. If Hilary broke up with Leon last year, then there had to be someone she wrote the song today about.

"Well, it said that you had to write about you experiences. Maybe Hilary was writing it about when she still liked the guy." Tyson suggested.

"Get a brain, deadhead! If she hated him, why would she make that song to be about his good sides? She likes someone else **_now_**." Raul stated bluntly.

Tyson was lost in his head. What the guys said made sense. Hilary hated Leon. She wouldn't write that song to be about how good he was. She did like someone else.

Tyson was so confused. He stood up and left the training room.

"Tyson? Where ya going?" Eddy yelled to him, but he didn't answer.

"Leave him." Kai warned. He knew that Tyson had to think some things over. And when any of his teammates needed space, he'd give it to them. Like when Driger was taken from Ray. Kai gave him time to think to himself, but eventually brought him back when he felt Ray had enough alone time. Kai knew better than anyone that being alone is the easiest way to clear your head.

Tyson strolled down the hallway that lead right by his room. As he passed by it, he could hear the giggles from inside.

:What the hell are they talking about?: thought Tyson.

"I dunno. I think it was all of his annoying traits that got me into him. I mean, sure he is stubborn, pig-headed, violent, short-tempered, degrading, reckless, confusing and hopelessly arrogant. But, really,,, that's only the Tyson _you_ guys have seen." Tyson knew in an instant that it was Hilary who was talking. And he was shocked.

Tyson's eyes widened not from the slightly insulting comments Hilary made, but from what she said at the end. **_Only the Tyson they had seen. _**Was there a slight chance that she thought more of him than she let on? He questioned that thought for only a moment before he heard someone else talk.

****

"What do you mean?" Mariah asked. Tyson waited for Hilary's answer.

"Tyson may be annoying. But in all the years I've known him,,," He heard Hilary pause. She was thinking about it herself.

Tyson may as well had given up on her. All he would ever be to her was a friend she found mostly annoying. How Tyson ever thought he could mean more to her than that he never knew. Tyson was about to walk away when he heard Hilary again.

"In all the years I've known Tyson, I have never met **_anyone_** as protective, sweet, strong, brave, caring, loyal, and not to mention handsome as him.

Tyson's jaw dropped. He would've collapsed if hadn't been leaning on the wall next to the door. He may as well had gone into cardiac arrest. The guy didn't move. Tyson remembered that Hilary paused before she answered. He knew that she and Leon were once together, but for her to say that even with Leon, Tyson meant more to her than anyone could. It brought a smile to Tyson's face. He thought back to when he and Hilary were slow dancing at the club. He'd seen the look of pure happiness on her face. If made him warm knowing he was the cause of her happiness. Nothing could've made Tyson happier.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Julia stated.

"So, when are ya gonna tell him?" asked Emily.

"Tell who what?" Hilary asked.

"Duh! Tyson that you like him!" stated Mariah.

"How would you even know if I like him?!" Hilary exclaimed.

"You practically just admitted it, Hilary." said Emily.

"Oh, alright. It's true, I guess I do like him." Hilary said. The three girls giggled at and Tyson could hear them picking out ways to tell him about her feelings for him. Eventually, all the girls fell sleepy and retired to their beds. He decided nothing else was going to happen, so he headed near the pond in the garden.

Tyson wondered over to a large patch of bushes covered in various flowers and plants around it. He reached behind them and pulled out an old reliable. It was an acoustic mahogany finished guitar. Tyson had had it since he was around 5 years old. His father had taught him to play before he got the job as an archeologist. Tyson loved those days when he and his dad would just sit outside and play. It was those days that took him away from reality. The fact that his mother had died only months before and his elder brother, Hiro, had already abandoned the family. Tyson, his father and grandfather were the only other people he could count on. But then his father was offered the opportunity to work on projects for big companies and he was running short. Grandpa wasn't making much from the kendo school and his father's clients were running dry. And with a job offer that could sustain the family for years, he couldn't reject it. It was days after his father left and Tyson played his father's guitar everyday. It was about 4 months later that he met Hilary and became one of the four most important things to Tyson: beyblading, his hat that Hiro gave him, the guitar his father left him and her. Back then, Tyson had very few people to look to. He was lucky have met Hilary and thanked God that he met her.

Tyson seated himself on one of the rocks on the edge of the pond and began to play a melody that was familiar to his family. He remembered it from his childhood. His father would play the guitar while his mother, rest her soul, sang the lullaby that always seemed to put Tyson to a sleeping trance. He didn't know the words, but he remembered the voice of his mother almost carrying over the guitar.

Tyson played the lullaby throughout the evening. The song ended and Tyson rested the guitar on the ground. Looking away for a moment, he saw someone standing on the platformed hallway. It was his father, Mr. Granger.

"Still playing it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Reminds me of mom." Tyson answered, thinking of his long-lost mother.

"Me too. But I don't think she's the only woman you think about." His father retorted. Tyson looked up at him oddly, wondering what he meant.

"Huh?

"That friend of yours, Hilary." said Mr. Granger. Tyson looked away, embarrassed that even his father knew, "Go for it.

"Huh, Dad?" Tyson looked back at him.

"Maybe if you two stayed together long enough, you'd end up married." He joked.

"Hey! You're my dad. You're supposed to be like, _I won't let you off gallivanting with some girl_." Tyson threw his voice so sound deeper, and laughing at the same time.

"Hehehe. Yeah, but you two have, what you guys would call, good physics?

"Good chemistry, dad. But thanks for the encouragement." Tyson said, looking to his father with respect.

Mr. Granger silently nodded and wandered back to his room, leaving Tyson to his thought once again.

Tyson viewed up at the moon and the stars that glittered all around it. He could imagine Hilary and himself dancing again under their light, the motions that capped him earlier on that evening. He wished to hold her like that again. To just feel her in his embrace once was enough to make his insides melt. Tyson would always want to make her feel loved.

Tyson knew that the next round of the competition was to be a fast-pace song. But he had an idea for a later song he could use, if he advanced that is. Tyson began playing a few chords, finding a good combo of notes. He found a melody and had the rough of lyrics all in his head. Over the years Tyson had been playing and writing songs, he'd never come up with a better song in his right of thought.

After playing for a while longer and getting the chords down, Tyson returned the instrument to it's hiding place until he would need it again. He gently folded some brushes and branches to cover it and retreated to the training room. When he got there, only Kai, Ray, Raul and Lee were awake. Tyson sighed and didn't say a word, silently crawling into his bed and eventually dosing off into sleep, thought of Hilary and the song fresh in his memory.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN:** Okay, I know that was a bit short, but like I said, school started and I don't have much time for fics. Sorry again.

Okay, G-Revolution has begun here in Canada and I LOVE IT!!! Tyson is A LOT more mature and cuter. But he's paired with Hilary. Must remember that.

But actually, Tyson and Hilary DON'T FIGHT!!! I haven't seen them fight once so far. I saw Hilary and Kenny fighting today (episode 7), but that's it! I DECLARE Ty/Hil an official couple!!!

**Oh! At my school, we're starting THE FIRST ANIME CLUB IN MY SCHOOL!!! And I'm one of the head people! YAY! Congrats to the school for finally getting an Anime Club!**

Alright, time for the **Quote of the Chapter.**

**---BeyBlade: G-Revolution---**

**Tyson:** Hiro!

**Hiro/Jin of the Gale:** When Mr. Dickenson first asked me to coach the team, I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. That's why I hid my identity. But there's no question in my mind that this isn't right.

**Mr. Dickenson:** Well I guess no introductions are needed, eh, Tyson?

**Hiro/Jin of the Gale:** -removes mask- It's been a long time, hasn't it?

**Tyson:** I-I can't believe it's you! You show up now?! Here?! I missed you!

**Hiro/Jin of the Gale:** Tyson!

**Tyson:** Hiro! -runs and hugs Hiro- I missed you!

**Hiro:** I missed you too. And look how much you've grown! You've become quite the little man, Tyson!

**Tyson:** This is the best surprise. So am I strong enough?

**Hiro:** Yeah, you're strong enough. And I'm glad that you remembered my advice on concentrating. I'm proud of you Tyson.

**Tyson:** Hiro!!!

**Kenny:** -thought- It had to be the most emotional thing I'd ever seen. There was Tyson, seeing his brother for the first time in years.

**Hilary:** -wipes tears from eyes and smiles-

**Hiro:** Come on, Tyson. Buck up, would ya?! A blader must never show his weaknesses in public. Ya got that? I said ya got that?!

**Tyson:** Yeah, I got that! -thought- My brother's back! And a new adventure begins!

**888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN:** -cries- When I saw that, it made me cry, for real. Ðsniff- Okay, until next time,,,


	12. Now Or Never

**NMN**: Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is.

Sorry for delays! School, dance, art classes, you get it.

Okay, as usual, I don't own any of BeyBlade. Just this story line.

Also, Emily is one the characters I hate the most. One reason is being that she doesn't let lose her fashion sense. So I got to fix one problem of her's here. You have to read this.

"talking" :thinking: (Author/me)

Thanks to Hounds of Hell for letting me borrow her character, Ryvir.

**Enjoy!**

**---CHAPTER 12---**

Things were different since the night Tyson and Hilary came back from the club. They didn't talk anymore. Not even look at each other, and when they did, their faces would light up brighter than Las Vegas. Everyone noticed the difference and knew the reason. Tyson hadn't told the guys what he heard from the girl's room, nor did Hilary tell about her encounter. But they secretly knew; like instinct. When you were as close of friends to those two, you just knew it.

Around a week later, Tyson, Hilary and Max had to get to the mixing station to get the music for the next round. The building it was held in was huge, seeming like 30 floors. Each level had 5 booths for 5 competitors. Tyson was on the 7th floor, Max on the 4th and Hilary on the 8th.

At the end of the day, the three rejoined in the lobby at the bottom floor, each holding the music they had mixed. Hilary found it relieving to finally be able to practice with music instead of an acapella.

"I'll see ya guys later."

"Whoa! Where you going, Hilary?" Max asked.

"I promised the girls I'd meet up with them after this." She answered, looking more peppy than usual.

"Why so excited?" Tyson asked, curious as to where they were going.

"We were gonna have a girls night out. You guys know I love to hang with you but, I'm happy to see some friends who are girls. It's weird sometimes being the only girl around."

"We understand. It's only normal, Hilary. Don't worry." Max said.

"Thanks Max!" She laughed, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys!"

"Okay. We'll see ya tonight?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah. See ya!" Hilary shouted back as she ran off, a blush spreading over her face.

Tyson and Max headed back to the dojo, hoping to get some food in their stomachs after working for almost 5 hours on the music.

"Tyson?" started Max.

"Yeah Max?"

"You notice anything different about Hilary lately?" Tyson raised an eyebrow at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she seems a little more,,, cheerful. You know why?"

"Beats the hell out me. I dunno what that girl thinks." :Except what she thinks of me.: he thought to himself.

"Come on, Tyson. You know that I know that you know you do. Just tell me!" urged Max.

"Well, I did hear,,," Tyson stopped and realized what he was saying. Telling Max he overheard the girls seemed wrong. Tyson shouldn't have even been listening in on their conversations. It seemed a bit degrading, even for Tyson. He'd just be making it gossip, and he didn't want to say things, especially about the girl he adored.

"Hear what?"

"Sorry, Max. I can't say." Tyson walked on, a wide smile on his face. Max couldn't help but feel happy for his friend.

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

The girls returned at around 9 o'clock at night, all looking very energetic. Julia was uncontrollably gigglish. It sort of freaked the guys out. They didn't know girls could get that hyper.

At some point, the girls had gone on a shopping spree. Hilary was wearing an outfit different than the one she left Tyson eyeing earlier on that day. It was a pure black kilt and black dress shoes where the laces winded up her legs and were tied just below her kneecap. The top was a white silk button down blouse with a black corset looking top over it. She also had a matching butterfly hairclip, bracelet and ankle bracelet. It brought Tyson to the point where he could drool and never care, even if there was sign flashing in front of his face at 20 000 watts.

Mariah had 2 bags with her. She was wearing a black Chinese style dress with pink hemming. It fell to her ankles and had a print of a pink cat over her chest area. She had black slipper like shoes, similar to Ray's and kept her gold armband. Instead of her usual pink bow, she had two black chopsticks holding her hair in a bun, but her bangs still falling over her face. Ray would've been in the same state as Tyson if he didn't know to hide his emotions very well. But you could tell he liked how she looked by how he eyed Mariah.

Emily was wearing completely different attire from her usual assortment of clothing. She had one bag in hand and was wearing an evergreen color t-shirt with the wording "Lake Placid" in black over her chest. She had a green and black plaid kilt falling halfway down her thigh and knee high black socks. She had regular runners on and a few green and black rubber bracelets as accessories.

Julia had abandoned her street performer uniform and went for a look she wanted for a long time. She had 3 threes bags in hand and one smaller one for some make-up she purchased. She was wearing a red turtleneck, shoulder length sweater that looked to be 2 inches thick. The bottom was an ankle length black skirt looking to be made of regular 100 cotton. She had black platform shoes and her accessories were a leather bracelet that looked like a belt, chain earrings, a jewel beaded necklace and some dark, almost blood red, lip gloss as part of the make-up she bought.

The guys had to admit, Hilary knew style. The girls wouldn't have even been able to choose proper stores, let alone clothing. Hilary knew the city inside and out, and mostly likely gave tips on what was good to buy or not.

"Looks like you all had fun." Max stated.

"Oh, we did. "Julia replied, laughter lighting up her voice. Raul was a bit shocked of his sister's new appearance, but was happy she had fun.

"Just how did you pay for those clothes exactly?" Eddy questioned.

"Hilary paid," Emily answered, Mariah following, "We wanted to pay ourselves, but Hilary insisted she pay."

"What kind of host of the town would I be if I didn't pay for you guys? Besides, they were bargains. Cheap prices for lasting and quality made styles." Hilary felt a bit embarrassed and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Well, you all look awesome. Hilary has great taste." Said Tyson, his mouth curling into the adorable smile Hilary loved.

"Thanks, Tyson." Hilary smiled, but turning her face slightly so no one would see her blush.

"So, what have you guys done without us? I'm surprised this place is still in one piece." Emily joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Michael retorted.

"We just kicked back and relaxed for a bit. Catching up and stuff." Kevin explained.

"Well, I guess male bonding is as important as girls-night-out." Mariah giggled.

"Well I'm out of here. You guys can,,, stay up if ya want. I'm going to bed." Hilary said between a yawn. She did look tired, so no one pleaded her to stay awake with them.

Hilary had been spending every chance she got, practicing her choreography for the next round. It was good because since she had no music at the time, she could practice late and no one would wake up because of the noise. Though most of the time, without her knowing, Tyson would wake to Hilary softly humming or even singing the lyrics. He'd watch her every so often and found she probably had such an amazing body because she danced so well. It almost hypnotized Tyson to watch her dance. It was just something about the way she moved that seemed too perfect to be real. He wondered why Hilary worked so hard at the choreography. She, like Tyson, had been pressured into the competition, so why was she so inspired to do well in it? Was Hilary determined to prove something? Something he didn't know about? Tyson had known Hilary for over a large portion of his life. Yet some parts of her life were still a mystery to him. Watching Hilary, it made him want to know more about her and her motives for life,,, why she was there,,, and what she was trying to prove.

Hilary collapsed on top of Tyson's bed and would've fallen asleep at that moment if Julia hadn't knocked on the door, asking if she could come in.

"Come in," Hilary announced. Julia slid open the door and came to sit on the bed next to Hilary.

"Hilary, are you feeling alright?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Great even. Why do you ask?" Hilary replied joyfully while slipping on her pajamas.

"You seem more tired lately. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah, tons. Don't worry, Julia." Hilary replied, keeping a strong smile on her face.

"You sure?" Julia continued to question and pressure Hilary. But Hilary continuously knocked it down.

Julia stopped her pestering and headed for the door, but turned back to Hilary.

"Hilary?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Julia said.

"Glad ya did."

Julia stared at Hilary for a moment.

"You're a good person, Hilary. Tyson would be lucky to have you." Julia said, before leaving for the training room to join the others. Hilary fell back on the bed and shut off the lamp on the nightstand. She thought about what Julia just said, about Tyson being lucky to have her. Would he really? Hilary wasn't sure. But at the moment, Hilary just slowly drifted off into the wonders of her dreams.

**:Hilary's Dream:**

She'd been wandering around in the shrouded darkness for what seemed to be forever. Hilary didn't know where she was or where she was going; only that the feel of her surroundings were unsettling and unpleasant.

Although, a moment later, she felt like she was thrusted into another part of time or space. She opened her eyes and saw her friends. Though something was different. They looked,,, older. Max, Kenny, Ray, Kai, Mariah, Emily and Tyson were all there. They all, even herself, looked a good 3 or 4 years older than their current age. There were also one person she'd never seen before. The girl looked to be the same age herself. She had brown hair as a base and black, red and blue streaks across it. She had an excellent figure and looked as if she had been training for a large portion of her life. She mostly wore black leather, but it varied. She had almost cat-like eyes and fangs, close to those of Ray. In fact, since Ray was standing a few feet from her, the resemblance was uncanny, though her eyes were green rather than Ray's amber.

The mystery girl stood undoubtingly close to Kai and they looked to be at bliss with each other.

All of a sudden, Hilary felt herself being forced into another part of time. She looked at her surrounding again and found herself in a rather large room, almost dark and depressing. It felt of guilt and tragedy. Hilary didn't enjoy the current sense of the room. She saw herself sitting in a chair quietly with her arms folded over the table in front of her. Her own expression was of sadness and weakness. Then, two men walked into the room, holding a few files.

"Ms. Talbit?" one started. The dream Hilary nodded.

"Because of the current situation, you'll have to be moved." The second continued.

"I-I understand." She answered.

"Again, we're sorry for your loss." The first man stated out of sincerity.

Hilary wondered what would have happened to make her look so sad and miserable. It was unsettling and terrifying.

Yet again, Hilary was sent to another point in time, she remained the same age as if it was three years later than her current age. She reopened her eyes to the area and the first thing she saw was,

"T-Tyson?" Hilary stuttered. Tyson didn't reply. He was staring off at something else. Hilary followed his gaze and found herself standing a few feet from her.

:What's going on?: she thought.

Suddenly, the surroundings began to, what seemed to be, melt and the dream Hilary started to run for Tyson. He tried doing the same, but some unseen force was pulling him back. They slowly began to separate from each other. Hilary couldn't look at it anymore. She didn't want things that way. She didn't want to be pulled away from Tyson. But what was it that would make her be torn from him?

**:End of Hilary's dream:**

Hilary shot up from her bed, only waking from her nightmare. She was breathing slightly harder than usual, but she calmed down after a moment. She turned to the nightstand and read the clock. It was 3:15 am. Hilary turned to the rest of the room and saw Mariah, Julia and Emily, all asleep and peaceful.

Hilary gently brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as she recalled her dream and wondered what it was telling her. As Hilary explained to the guys before, she was a strong believer in mysticism and dreams. She believed dreams revealed either some emotion in one's self or what was yet to come. Hilary figured it was to be of a future event. She surely didn't harbor any desire to be separated from Tyson. If anything, she wanted to be as close to him as one could get. She figured it had to do with the earlier premonition with her in the depressing room with the two men. Something must've happened to someone. She didn't know what to think of it all. It was too sad to think about, the possibility of being torn from Tyson made her heart sink.

Hilary lay back down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, too awake to fall back asleep.

After a good hour of laying wide wake, Hilary decided to do something other than stare blankly at the four walls. She quietly arose from the bed and was being careful not to wake any of the girls. She silently tip-toed to the door, slid it open and walked out.

Hilary wandered to the pond in the backyard, sitting on top of one of the large rocks surrounding its edges. She edged her way closer to the pond and gazed at the sparkling pool of water. An uncountable amount of fish wandered throughout the water and most looked to be orange with black marks across their bodies. She silently watched as they swam through the pond, giggling at some of the stunts they achieved, like spirals and some other underwater tricks. Hilary, every so often, would trail her finger across the water's surface, enjoying the cool feel of the liquid. Hilary stayed and watched over the bit of company for a period of time.

It was a hot, summer night and the water was just perfect. She looked up silently at the sky and gorgeous full moon in the high.

Hilary's mind soon wandered back into Tyson. She'd thought of feeling him about how she felt about him for a long time, and even though she knew he returned her affections, there was something that was preventing her from saying it.

:Tyson, I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I guess,,, I can't.:

Why did Hilary like him? It was a mystery even to her. She just did. He was always himself. He was never of afraid of what others thought about him. He was someone Hilary found to be loyal, independent, and a really good guy. Even though they used to fight 24/7, she didn't care. It was a game, which could win their fights. She enjoyed them, well except the ones where he went go too far. Now was different. They barely fought. If anything, they enjoyed each other's company.

Hilary put her hand on her racing heart. She looked down at the moon's reflection on the pond and slowly closed her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" A new voice said. Hilary quickly snapped opened her eyes, almost violently, and looked at the reflection. "Tyson,,, No, you?" she replied.

"Heh. Obviously no." Tyson grinned and took a seat next to Hilary near the pond.

"Oh yeah, heh." Hilary laughed. Tyson's smile quickly changed into a concerned face.

"You okay? You've been tired lately. Anything wrong?" Tyson said, even though he knew it was because she was practicing late at night.

Hilary smiled at him. He was so sweet sometimes. "Just thinking about some stuff." Hilary said closing her eyes.

"About?" Tyson pressed.

"Hmm,,, anything, really. I'm really excited about the next round." She replied.

"Ya It's gonna be great." Tyson said, moving off the rock and onto the grass, lay down and put his hands behind his head.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure. I'm just tired, that's all." Hilary retorted, looking back at him. Tyson realized Hilary wouldn't give him a proper answer, so he dropped it.

At that moment though, Tyson saw Hilary shiver out of the corner of his eye.

"Get over here!" Tyson taunted playfully, holding out a hand to emphasize. Hilary looked at him oddly, but she broke out into a smile and couldn't help but giggle a little. She soon accepted his hand.

"Okay, whatever." Hilary said before she lay down beside him. Tyson shifted his body and was side to side with Hilary. She was blushing so hard her face looked about ready to explode. Being that close to Tyson, it scared her. Hilary slowly turned her head towards him. He smiled at her. Hilary hesitantly smiled back.

After taking another look at his serene features: I think I like this side of Tyson. Though he was never one to show it very much, I always knew he had a romantic softy feature about him.: Hilary thought.

Tyson laughed. Hilary raised an eyebrow, clearly, having no idea whatsoever of what he was laughing about.

"Oh, nothing." He scratched the back of his head. Tyson soon felt a small motion across him and saw that Hilary curled up near his chest and seemed to be in blissful sleep. Tyson, with almost no hesitation, gently wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders that drew her a bit closer, though she didn't notice.

"Hey, Hil?" Tyson started, making Hilary look up at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" she said.

"About last week,,," Tyson hesitated. It almost, immediately, felt odd talking to her about what happened a week prior.

"What about it?" Hilary pressed on.

"If you,,, feel at all,,, uncomfortable being around me,,, I'm totally okay with it." Tyson thought he was being a bit pushy and wanted Hilary to know that she didn't have to hang around him if she was uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Tyson." She stated, almost shocking Tyson, "I was relieved to finally tell someone about Leon. I'm glad it was you though." Tyson looked questioningly at her.

"Why?"

"Well, I've known you for most of my life. It's like a second nature to trust you." Hilary smiled. Everything seemed to be coming out of her mouth and she was unable to stop it. Tyson wasn't disgusted at all. But what Hilary said didn't relate to what he meat.

"Hilary,,," he paused for a moment, "That wasn't what I meant."

"Huh? Then what were to talking about?" Hilary asked.

"I meant,,, when we,,," Hilary understood instantly what he said. She sat up from her resting spot and looked down at Tyson until he sat up himself.

"Tyson,,,"

"Hilary, all I want to know is if you felt anything. I've always heard about two people kissing, and one could feel absolutely nothing at all. I need to know what you thought of it." Tyson spoke fluently and clearly.

Hilary didn't know how to respond. She knew she enjoyed the kiss, it was one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced. But it was weird for Tyson to ask her about it. Had he not felt anything? Did he not feel that way towards her anymore?

"I-I don't,,," Hilary couldn't speak. Her mouth seemed broken, "Tyson, I don't,,, want you to think I didn't enjoy it. I just,,, don't know what I feel right now. I'm really confused."

"About what? Me?"

"Well,,, sort of,,, it's kinda hard to explain."

"Hil," Tyson tried stopping her, but she blurted things out.

"Things with Leon just changed my whole perspective on how I see the people I thought cared about me. Everyday since it happened, I'd always wondered if you guys never really liked me. It's hard to trust anyone anymore. I can't tell what someone says is a lie or not. Leon lied to me and I couldn't tell for weeks. Nothing anyone says to me anymore makes sense." Hilary spoke fluently and gracefully. She didn't even look as if she was to cry.

Tyson felt so heart broken and stricken. Hilary doubted his friendship with her. Why wouldn't she? Leon changed the way she thought about things. But to change her thoughts of Tyson's trust was troubling. They'd been friends long before she'd ever met the creep, and yet she still doubted it.

Tyson wanted to say that she'd never have to question his loyalty to her. But by doing so, he'd spill about everything he had been hiding for a long time; how he really felt about her. But for some reason, now seemed like the perfect time.

There seemed to be like a hidden force pushing him. Tyson gently moved behind Hilary, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into his lap. Hilary was a shocked at first from the sudden movement, but she soon settled in the embrace and looked back at Tyson, asking silently what he was doing.

"Hilary, if that had happened to me, I'd be the exact same. But I don't want you to question what I have to say: I have never once lied to you and never will. That you can believe. I don't want you to think I'm not loyal. I care about you,,," Tyson faltered. He couldn't say it. His voice wasn't working. His brain shut down. Something happened, but whatever it was, it contained what he needed to say.

Hilary looked slightly hurt. Sure, having Tyson's full and complete loyalty was great to hear. But he was still missing it. Hilary knew that when someone said the "three words", it meant everything. But they meant nothing to her. Leon had said it and he'd never meant it. She needed to see Tyson show her. And he didn't look ready to do so.

"Thanks Tyson. Glad to know it." Hilary replied. She removed Tyson's arms from her waist and stood up without a word. Yet before she fully extended, Tyson had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into his lap, her body perpendicular to Tyson's.

"Tyson! What are you,,," Hilary was cut off when Tyson, very suddenly, leaned in and kissed her. Tyson did the only thing he could think of. He knew that by saying it wouldn't help, so the only thing he could do was show her.

The kiss was strong and powerful, yet gentle. It was different from the last time though. It was with more a of a fire and passion. The first time seemed to be an accident. But now, it seemed like it was meant to be and Tyson was just making it happen. Tyson drew her closer to his body as he kissed her, and Hilary felt warmth course through her entire being.

:H-he did it!: Hilary screamed in her mind. She finally calmed down and kissed him back, snaking her arms around his neck at the same time. The two continued that way for a few more moments, feeling is if it was too short a time.

Tyson blushed, but it wasn't embarrassed or shame. Just the simple act was making his face light up. Hilary smiled at it and giggled a little. She slowly placed her palm over Tyson's cheek and she could feel the warmth of the blood rushing to his face.

"I care about you too, Tyson." Hilary giggled before leaning in and kissing him. Tyson sighed in the kiss and felt more relaxed.

After they broke apart, they both lay back down on the ground, Tyson's arm and shoulder acting as a pillow for Hilary. She soon fell asleep and Tyson stayed awake, stargazing.

After about 40 or so minutes of gazing at the wondrous stars above, Tyson felt it was time to head back in. He looked down at he beauty firmly in his grasp. She was still sound asleep. Tyson didn't want to ruin whatever dream she might have been having, so he slowly removed his arm from around her and, instead, firmly used one arm to grip her legs and the other around her back, making him carry her bridal style. Tyson hoped he'd one day be able to hold her like that and she was to be a real bride.

Hilary had her arms gently lapped over her stomach area and her head leaning on Tyson's shoulder. Once Tyson had a firm grip on her and was sure he wouldn't drop her, he silently made his way back into his bedroom with all the girls still asleep. He quickly and quietly placed Hilary on top of his bed, covered her tightly with the blankets and said a silent good night by kissing her on her forehead. He turned to leave, but stopped to look back at Hilary. He smiled genuinely, admiring the girl before him. Tyson then turned and left as silently as he'd come in.

Hilary giggled after Tyson left. It felt so right. She and Tyson were,,, together and Hilary felt most amazing sensations; like she was floating and, how people said, fuzzy inside. Hilary soon fell asleep, the warmth of the moment still pulsing.

**NMN:** Okay!!! Tyson and Hilary finally admitted their love! Yay!!! Now, we have many more chapters to cover, so don't think this is the end!

Sorry again for the wait. G-REV is WAY wicked! Do you all agree?

Now for the **QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER!**

**BeyBlade: G-Revolution (episode 24)**

**Tala: **Oh, and don't look now, but your fly is further down than Australia

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NMN: **Okay, until next time,,,


	13. I'll Always Love You

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is! SORRY! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys. My computer broke down on me back in December, so I was stranded. Luckily, my sis let me use hers and until I get a new one, which will be in a few more months.  
So I wanted to make an update on the fic. It will be short, but try to understand my situation.

I don't own the show BeyBlade and I don't own the songs, The Real Thing and She Will Be Loved.

"talking" :thinking: (Author/me)

ENJOY!

For the next little while, Tyson and Hilary were inseparable. The only time they'd leave each other is either going to sleep or to practice for next round. They didn't even formally announce they were together. They didn't need to. Everyone knew they'd eventually be together. And all the play fights and KISS-and-make up was a definite sign.

It was the next round of the competition. Tyson, Hilary and Max were all prepared and ready to go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tonight will be the night we advance 20 of our 25 to the next round. I hope you're all ready for this." The announcer, announced. The audience gave a loud cheer, some chanting, for the performances to begin.

Hilary was going to be one of the first up, so she was already backstage getting ready. Tyson and Max, unfortunately, had to the stay in the audience until the intermission. They were in the last half. Tyson felt bad for not going with Hilary. She told him she was feeling nervous about the performance and edgy for a few days. But, there was nothing he could do except cheer from the audience.

"Yo, Hilary." One of the back-up dancers, named Kira, said while approaching Hilary.

"Yes?"

"During the bridge, we just move around the stage, right?"

"Yeah, do whatever you feel like. But remember that we have to be back in formation for the instrumental." Hilary explained.

"Okay, got it. And Hilary, thanks." Hilary almost snapped her neck at doing a double take.

"Huh? For what?" she inquired.

"This dance could help me break through into a career. I was told a scout for the dance program at Tokyo U was here. I really need that spot. This'll help. You're making my dreams happen. I just thought you should know. You're friends are lucky to have you." Kira finished, turning and leaving to continue getting ready.

Hilary was a bit in shock. But eventually felt happy that she was helping someone pursue their dream, must like her own. Hilary said a silent thank you to Kira. Hilary wasn't the only one getting someone to fulfill their dream, Kira and the other girls were going to help Hilary with hers.

"Ten minutes, Ms. Talbit." Called the stage manager. Hilary nodded and returned to her preparations.

"Our next performer is a girl who most guys envision. She was Class Prez during her 8th grade year, she can obviously sing, dance and has an amazing body. But sorry guys, she's taken. Give it up for Hilary Talbit and her song, The Real Thing!"

The audience began to cheer as the lights on the stage went out. Then, soft music, sounding like a flute, began to play and the audience almost looked as if it was an ocean's wave. Everyone was swaying to the music uncontrollably.

The music suddenly broke out into an upbeat tempo and the lights came up just as quick as the music did. Hilary and 4 other girls were in an arrow formation, Hilary at the front.

All of the girls had an outfit similar to Hilary's. She was wearing a blood red shirt that had flares over the shoulders and fell to about her elbows. She had simple black, skin-tight pants and black runners to match. She had a little for make-up than usual. A bit of red lip-gloss and almost unnoticeable pink eye shadow. She also had a few bracelets and other stuff, but not so much as to get in her way while dancing, which, so far was fantastic. The top she was wearing, though, was the most interesting pieces, probably because it accentuated her partial Spanish features. (I wanted to give Hilary a different background that JUST Japanese. Her hair color gave me the main idea to make her partially Spanish. You'll understand why later.)

Once the music came on, the girls began to dance.

"I've seen your face a thousand times

Have all your stories memorized

I've kissed your lips a million ways

But I still love to have you around

"I've held you too many times to count

I think I know you inside out

And we're together most days

But I still love to have you around"

The difference between Hilary's performance and the others so far was that all the others recorded their voices with the music. Hilary was singing while she was dancing. That alone is hard to do. (Believe me, it is hard.) The choreography was very close to one that could be used in a formal dance production. Most incorporated ballet movements, like a pirouette, arabesque, or even jette.

"You're the one I want, and it's not just phase

You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

"Don't go away

My love (my love)

I want you to stay

In my life

Don't go away

My love (my love)

I'm happiest when we spend time

"You're a salty water ocean wave

You knock me down, you kiss my face

I know the storms will always come

But I still love to have you around

"Heaven knows what will come next

So emotional, you're so complex

A rollercoaster built to crash

But I still love to have you around

"You're the one I want, and it's not just phase

You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing"

Tyson was completely stunned. You could easily tell that Hilary singing about him. Each and everyone of them knew Hilary didn't trust anyone easily. For her to say something like "You're the one I trust" would mean it was directed to someone who knew her for a long time. Tyson was the only one they could think of that Hilary could basically have faith in. As well, Tyson felt like Hilary was looking straight at him for most of the time. Hilary did have an amazing amount of talent.

"Don't go away

My love (my love)

I want you to stay

In my life

Don't go away

My love (my love)

I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)

"It's you there when I close my eyes

And you in the morning

I never thought you'd still be mine

Or I'd really need to have you around

"Don't go away

My love (my love)

I want you to stay

In my life

Don't go away

"My love (my love)

I need you, you're my love supply

"Don't go away

My love (you're my love supply)

I want you to stay

In my life (every day, every night)

Don't go away

My love (you're my love supply)

I need you, you're my love supply"

As the song ended, the lights came down along with it. Hilary and the girls got off so the next set could get ready.

Hilary was still backstage and wasn't allowed to go out to the audience until the next 3 people went. Unfortunately, Leon was there as well.

"Hey Hilary. I heard you out there. Now was that dedicated to lil' ol' me?" he asked with a reputed voice, being as egotistical as ever.

"Actually, it was for someone else. So I'd appreciate it if you left me alone. I thought I threatened you last time." Hilary stated, not even turning to look at him. She wanted Leon to leave or for her to get out quickly.

"Oh, you did. But I knew that just the anger talking. Come on, Hil, I," Leon was cut off by Hilary before he could continue. She turned fully around and snapped on him.

"How times have I told you never to call me that! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Hilary! Please, I'm a changed man."

"Yeah, right. Leon, get this through your head. I – Don't – Love – You. I – Love – Tyson."

"Come on, how can you choose him over me? You know you love me." Leon had to bend on his knees to get Hilary to look at him.

"You love you, I love Tyson." Hilary got up and headed for the clothing rack, just to get away from Leon.

"Tyson, Tyson, TYSON! Why! What the hell is he better at than me? I mean, I dance, I sing," Again, Hilary cut him off.

"He loves me! That's the difference! I can trust him. I trusted him more than I ever trusted you."

"Hilary,"  
"No! You sleazed around with other girls, Leon!"

"I needed to know if anyone could surpass my love for, and none of them did. I loved you and I still love you." Leon was holding Hilary by her arms because you could tell she was prepared to starting punching or kicking or slapping him.

"Well I don't love you. Now, LET GO OF ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" Hilary began to struggle against him and nearly kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Hilary, how do you know if he even loves you?" Leon questioned.

"What! How can you even ask me that?" Hilary demanded.

"Think about it. Remember when I met you, you were crying,"

"Stop it!" Hilary shouted.

"You told me that he made you cry. You told me he was an insensitive jerk."

"And you're the one who was having sex with 3 other girls a night! Tyson may have been a bit insensitive, but that was nothing compared to what you did to me. I'd rather die a thousand deaths than be hurt like that again! LET ME GO!" Hilary was practically screaming. To anyone that would've walked in the room, it would've looked like Hilary was being raped. And luckily, someone over heard the struggle.

"Let go of her!" came the voice. Hilary tried to look over but Leon was in the way.

"Make me!" Leon shouted. After that, Hilary was hit with something, probably a punch or Leon's elbow. Whatever it was, she passed out a few seconds after she was hit. It wasn't strong enough to give her a concussion, but damn close enough.

Hilary woke up about ten minutes later, her head feeling like it was split in two. She adjusted her vision and saw Tyson next to her, holding what looked to be a first aid kit. The wall she fell near was supporting her. Hilary reached up to where her head was hurting and felt a bandage over it.

"Hey, your awake." Tyson said.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Hilary said. She then realized that Leon was gone." Where'd Leon go?"

"He left after I gave him that punch to the face. Probably have a shiner by tomorrow morning." he answered.

"That was you?" Hilary asked, staring wide eyed at Tyson.

"Yeah. I came back here to see what was taking you so long. It was already the first intermission and you hadn't come out yet."

"Oh, I didn't realize we were arguing that long." Hilary explained.

"You and that guy, Leon?" Tyson solicited.

"Yes. He came in here after I was done performing and we starting fighting again."

"About what?"

"He was still trying to convince me to go back to him. I told him about 5 times I didn't love him. But he wouldn't listen."

"Well, from where I was and what I heard out side that door, it sounded like he was gonna hurt you." Tyson continued.

"Y-you punched him?" Hilary asked.

"I couldn't just let him hurt you."

Something then suddenly scared Tyson. He'd heard of girls that have been attacked or betrayed. They'd usually shun most men out of their lives.

:Hilary would not be afraid of me.: he assured himself confidently, but that thought only lasted a few seconds before the cruel seeds of doubt invaded his mind. He could be cruel to her sometimes, saying things he didn't really mean. What if that would all come back to haunt him now? What if, somewhere along the way, during one of their many petty arguments over the years, he had said something that she would remember now that would cause her to fear him?

But then, suddenly, she leapt from the ground as though angel's wings carried her and flew into his arms, sobbing. Unsure of what else to do, Tyson held her firmly in his arms, and felt an immense gratitude, along with something warm swell in his chest. She was letting him hold her. She wasn't afraid of him.

In the back of his mind he did a little victory dance despite the situation.

"Tyson," She whispered as she continued to sob.

Tyson found it hard to believe that this was the girl he'd grown so attracted to over the past ten years. Hilary was strong and was rarely put down by anyone. It pained him to see one the bravest and strongest women he's ever known to suddenly be the crying little girl that was now in his arms.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." Tyson pleaded. He kissed away one of the tears that fell, and Hilary slowly began to calm herself down.

"Tyson," Hilary started.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Just hold me," she finally replied softly.

And he did. Tyson put his back to the wall and Hilary was in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. For about 25 minutes all he did was hold her.

"Can you stand up?" Tyson asked, grabbing her hand and helping her.

"I think so." Hilary took about 3 steps before beginning to fall, Tyson catching her before she hit.

"Whoa, you can even stay on your own two feet. You have to go home." Tyson replied.

"NO! Ugh, I mean, I can last until the end of tonight's round. I wanna see you go on."

"Hilary, don't be so stubborn."

"Look who's talking."

Tyson bent slightly on one knee. Hilary stared at him very confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as if he was crazy.

"I'll give you a ride home. Get on."

Hilary laughed at his suggestion, but did get on his back.

"You can't stay here like this. I'll take you home." Tyson explained as he and Hilary started for the back door.

"What about your performance?" Hilary asked as rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh well. Not like I'd make it to the next round anyway. But right now, getting you back is more important."

Hilary smiled at the statement and snuggled more into him.

"Thank you." She said.

They didn't say anything more until they got to Tyson's place.

"I'm gonna go call my dad's cell. They probably wondered what happened to us." Tyson said after he put Hilary on the couch in the living room. She laid down across it and was beginning to fall asleep. Tyson came back in with a blanket for Hilary and sat down so that her head was supported by his lap. He put the blanket over her and gently stroked her hair.

"Tyson,"

"Yeah?" Tyson replied.

"Can you play me a song?" Hilary asked. Tyson chuckled a little.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." He said before he got up.

Tyson reappeared with his guitar. Besides his dad, Hilary was the other one that knew he had it.

"What do you want me to play?" He asked her, smiling genually at her.

"Anything, as long as it's from the heart."

Tyson held the guitar properly and started to play the song he wrote the night he was by the pool in the back of the dojo.

"Beauty Queen of only 18

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

"I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times

But some how I want more

"I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

"And she will be loved

And she will be loved"

Hilary smiled at him. She could feel the warmth radiate of him. The same warmth she felt all those years ago she met Tyson.

"G'night." Tyson said and kissed her on the lips before going to put away the guitar and getting his futon so he could sleep on the floor next to her. By the time he got back, she was already asleep.

Tyson set up his bag next to her and got in. And before he fell to sleep as well, he heard Hilary whisper, "I love you," to him.

"I love you too." He replied, gently holding her hand that was peeking outside of the blanket.

**NMN:** Again realize I still don't a computer, so that's why this was so short.

Anyway, sorry again, there will be no Quote of the Chapter due to I have to go to sleep.

Remember to R&R.

Okay, until next time,


	14. What A Tangled Web They Weave

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is!

Fortunately, I found out when I'll be getting another computer. Around the end of this week, my dad said he's coming to visit and bought a brand new, G4 iBook, 14" wide screen, laptop for me. That means if I go somewhere, I can still take my computer with me and keep on writing. So in about less than a week, I will be in full write mode again.

I also have a new inspiration for this fic. My school in the last little while had a Battle of the Bands. There were two bands in it that were my friends. One played Chop Suey by System of a Down. (My friend, Adge, did an AMAZING solo on the guitar and so did my other friend, Andrew, on drums) The WHOLE audience was going with it. It gave me an idea for something, but you'll find out later what it is.

Okay, here are the basics:

"talking"

:thinking:

(me)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BeyBlade, nor the characters, but I do own the plot line.

I also don't own the songs,

Homeless Heart – Amanda Stott

You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson

Halleluiah – (some guy. It was in the 1st Shrek movie)

Time To Go – Nina Sky ft. Angie Martinez

Rock It Till You Drop It – Fefe Dobson

ENJOY!

Chapter 14

The competition continued for the next month and a bit, all the 3 rounds rules being more and more personal.

Tyson was taken out for not showing for his performance in the second round and Max was out after the 3rd. Though Hilary was still flying through and she was in favor of winning the whole thing.

The third was that you had to sing and play one instrument without any assistance of another instrument or computerized beats. It didn't have to relate to the singer whatsoever. If it did, Hilary was in a pretty sad state of mind. Max chose to play acoustic guitar and entitled his song "Halleluiah". Hilary played the piano and entitled her song "Homeless Heart".

The fourth round was that you had to write something that either few or nobody knew about you. This one had to be related to your life. Hilary did a song she entitled "You Found Me".

For the fifth round, the genre of music had to be R&B/Soul and you had to choose any number of other people in the competition to sing with you. Hilary had no complaints. She and two other girls, Chanelle and Nina, wrote a song they called "Time To Go". All three found a bond they had with each other: a past boyfriend had cheated on all three of the girls. But Chanelle and Nina said Hilary must have had it the worst. So they let her sing for the majority. Chanelle had a talent for rapping and did the bridge and a back up when Hilary sang. Nina sand the bridge with Chanelle, the section after the bridge and the other back up for Hilary.

Hilary felt that after that last performance, Leon would leave her alone. He hadn't approached her since Tyson gave him that punch to the face. It was a big relief and Hilary felt like she could finally relax.

Hilary and Tyson went out after that round to celebrate her getting into the top five in the competition. They hadn't been to the club since she and Tyson had that little kiss almost 2 months earlier. They stayed until about 1:30 in the morning. When they left it had started raining and hard. Tyson and Hilary tried running, but only got 8 blocks before they were out of breath.

When they caught their breath, Hilary started walking again, but Tyson held onto her arm. She looked back at him puzzled and her simple expression said just that.

"Hang on." Tyson breathed. Hilary turned back and placed her hands on her hips. Tyson had to admit; she was cute when she did that.

"Don't tell me the World Champ is **_still_** out of breath!" Hilary giggled. Tyson just pouted at the comment.

"No," Tyson retorted.

"Then what is it?" Hilary asked when she saw him staring.

"I was just thinking,.," Tyson paused, "I'm glad I'm not blind or deaf."

"Huh? Where the hell did that come from?" Hilary exclaimed, a little stunned by the reply he gave.

"Well, I would have missed this." He put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her straight in the eye. "The one thing that would kill me would be to never see you again. I could never deal with not being able to see you. You're so beautiful, Hil," Tyson accented on her nickname, "It bewilders me every time I look at you. I want to be bewildered. I want to see you smile and laugh. I want to look into your eyes. I want to see you get caught out in the rain with me." Tyson then gave her a light kiss, "And if I was deaf, I would cut off my ears to hear you sing and laugh and tell me you love me again." He kissed her another time and laughed, "Because you know I love you," Tyson was a bit embarrassed to have said that to her.

Hilary smiled. Sometimes, Tyson would say things that could make Hilary so angry. He'd always been good at that. But then there were times such as this when he said the perfect words and surprised her. She kissed Tyson back. "I love to hear you say that, and I love you," she told him.

"Come on, we should get back before we both get sick. You need that voice, remember?" Tyson stated before they continued back in another dash, this time making it to the dojo without stopping.

The sixth round was that the genre had to be rock and you had to choose a close person to you, outside the competition, to assist you in the performance and they had to agree if you asked and if they were asked more than once, they can help in up to three songs. Hilary, obviously, chose Tyson to help her. Even though Tyson **_had _**to agree to assisting her, he would have been up there helping even if the round didn't require it. Hilary asked, he did.

"Hilary, where you going?" Max asked before she went out the door.

"Oh, I have to head back to the recording booths. I forgot the music, and I wanted to talk to Zach about his drumming."

"Should I tell Tyson? He'll wonder where you are." Max continued.

"Nah. I'll be back in about one hour to an hour and a half. Besides, he'd probably flip if he found out I was with another guy, even if it's for music business." Hilary replied, "Speak of the devil, where is he?"

"Dunno. He said he had to get something ready for your performance. Probably fine-tuning his guitar at a shop." Max answered, "You should get going."

Hilary nodded and rushed out the door right afterwards.

"Okay, thanks for coming, Zach. We just need to talk about your timing. It tends to be off in the bridge and we need it to be tense in there. Can you try it out so I can hear it?" Hilary started.

"'Kay." Zach responded, settling into the drum set. He began playing the bridge beats and Hilary listened intensively to catch the timing. The song she wrote she called "Rock It Till You Drop It". Zach was a guy put through with the competition and he was a student at Tokyo University and studying music. This was part of hours he had to complete and it got him experience.

"Alright, thanks again Zach. See ya next week." Hilary waved good-bye as Zach left and he did the same. She had to gather up some other music and fine-tune some things, but then she left just about on the time she gave to Max.

It was around 8:30 pm, an hour after she left the dojo and it was pretty much dusk out. Yet even with all these other people still about in the neighbor hood, Hilary felt a little uneasy. It was a feeling when you think something is going to happen, but you just don't know what. Hilary decided to pick up the pace and was almost past speed walking. She was walking near a street corner, when 4 or 5 of her sheet music fell out of her grasp. She gave an aggravated sigh before bending down to pick them up. When she got to the last one, she realized one of the sheets was missing.

"Oh god, why me? Why now?" Hilary sighed as she looked around to see if it had floated off somewhere. After looking each way, she could spot out the missing sheet and was so aggravated she could scream.

But before she got the chance, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ugh! What the hell do you," Hilary exclaimed, yet being cut off. There stood the man – no, the childish, stuck-up boy – Hilary wanted to be on the other side of the world. But there was another guy there with him. The other guy was tall – enough to be a basketball player – and wore a "Sparks" jersey. He looked familiar. Probably someone she hung out with in school with Tyson.

"Your boyfriend isn't around?" Leon replied.

"If he was, you'd be dead twenty times by now." Hilary retorted before snapping away her music that he held in his hand. She spun on her heel and automatically started walking back to the dojo, hoping if she could keep her distance from Leon and that other guy, they'd eventually give up and go.

Leon and the tall guy weren't leaving though. Leon tried making comments that would make her talk, like calling her, "Hil" or "doll". Hilary stayed silent and decided to take a detour.

'I can't go to Tyson's with him still on my tail. He'd find out where Tyson lives.' Hilary thought to herself.

Hilary headed by the river. If things got worse, she could always swim. She'd throw the bag of paper to the other side them swim if she had to. She had a good arm. She'd do it too.

"Hilary, please!" Leon pleaded the girl. Hilary was on her last nerve.

"Leon, just leave me alone. I'm happy with my life. Why are you trying to ruin it again?" Hilary exclaimed.

"Again?"

"Yes, again. And you know why."

"Did you ever tell Tyson about our, get together?" Leon inquired.

"Huh? If you mean if he knows about you, then hell yeah."

"No. I mean what happened **_between_** us." Leon continued. Hilary was a little disgusted by his question, but knew if she answered truthfully, Leon's pride would be crushed and he'd probably, **_finally_**, leave her be.

"Yes, I told him. And you know what Leon; Tyson doesn't give a damn about that. And as far as I'm concerned, you don't even exist to me.

On the bridge over the river, the midnight blue haired young adult stood gazing at the water. Tyson had been near there all day and was going to head back home until he heard something like an argument go on. It wouldn't have bothered him too much, but a name grabbed his attention.

"Hilary, if he loved you so much why wouldn't he tell you?" Leon stated, calmly.

"Tell me what?" Hilary inquired, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Tyson's going to be my guitarist for the competition." Hilary was stunned and Tyson was infuriated that Leon told her. Leon had promised Tyson he wouldn't tell Hilary about that.

Leon requested that Tyson be involved with his next performance. Tyson instinctively rejected his proposal. But Leon was smarter than that. He had an officiator of the competition standing with him and by rules, Tyson had to accept.

"Okay, fine, I'll be his guitarist." Tyson stated through his gritted teeth. He hung his head, ashamed of what he had to do and it was practically betraying Hilary and what she was standing for. By, most likely, being part of a "love song" Leon was going to do, it would've made it seem like Tyson was going against Hilary.

Tyson made sure he would plan it out so Hilary would never see him with Leon. Tyson asked for Leon's song to scheduled about 3 songs after Hilary's so that while she was back stage, she wouldn't be able to se Tyson and would assume that he was only back stage to be with her on her performance. Tyson also made Leon swear he wouldn't breath a word of what he did to Hilary, or, for that matter, even go near her. But Leon's intent was to make sure Hilary saw Tyson performing for Leon or at least know he was.

Tyson's assumptions were correct. Hilary practically started balling right there on the hillside.

Tyson jumped up, ran off the bridge and down the hillside. He wasn't going to let Leon get away with hurting Hilary again.

"Tyson so nice of you to join us." Leon said, looking very calm and suave.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You promised you'd stay away from her! What the hell!" Tyson exclaimed, running in front of Hilary as she collapsed to the ground and refused to say a word. Tyson was cracking his knuckles, prepared to punch the living daylights out of Leon. Yet Leon didn't budge. He just suddenly started to chuckle.

"What's so funny!" Tyson ordered to the older looking man. Leon shut up almost immediately.

"You won't hit me." He stated.

"And why not?" Tyson retorted.

"Tyson, you remember Andrew, right." The taller guy hanging around Leon popped out from behind a tree. Tyson's expression: shocked.

"A-Andrew?" Tyson stammered. Hilary, slowly taking acknowledgment of her surroundings, realized Tyson was familiar with that guy as well.

"B-but, Andrew. Why are you sticking with an ass like Leon?" Tyson asked.

"He's not the jerk, Tyson. You are." Andrew stated. Tyson was surprised by his reply.

"Andrew, we were friends. How can you call me that?"

"Ever since you became the **_world champ, _**you've completely forgotten about your other friends, and Billy agrees with me." Andrew snapped back, "You haven't even touched base with us since your first championship went down."

"Okay, I admit I haven't seen you guys in a while. But how did you end up with a guy like him? Do you even know what he did to Hilary?" Tyson attempted to convince Andrew that Leon was not to be trusted.

"Yeah, I know." Andrew said.

"And yet you **_still_** decided to join his little gang, knowing full well how he exploits girls, one you even know!"

"Tyson! Leon befriended Billy and me. Leon is a good guy. He didn't even hurt you personally."

"He did the moment Hilary told me what happened. Any pain she feels, I feel. I'd defend her until the day I die." Tyson enforced, his voice suddenly sounding SO much more serious than usual. He turned and crouched in front of Hilary who was already looking at him.

"I mean it, Hil." Tyson breathed, before pulling her into an embrace.

"Tyson," Hilary started, "you lied to me."

Tyson recoiled and looked straight at her. She looked emotionless. She'd told him before that she was having a hard time trusting anyone anymore. He was the only one she trusted and he lied to her.

"We'll talk about that when we get back to my place." Tyson replied.

"Tyson," Andrew said, "she's not worth it." Tyson jumped at what he said.

"She was 15, and yet she gave herself willingly to another guy, knowing full well the pain she'd have to endure if he broke her heart. Hilary brought this on herself."

"What!" Tyson roared, flames in his eyes, "How dare you!"

"She's a slut and you know,.," Andrew was cut off by a blow to the face. The next thing he knew, he was on his ass holding his hand to his face, blood trickling out and down his mouth and jaw.

He didn't reply to the blow from Tyson. All Andrew did was stand up stare Tyson down. Andrew was still taller than Tyson, even though they were the same age. It was easy to think Andrew could stomp on Tyson at any second.

"Tyson, why did you lie to her if you want to defend her?" Andrew asked, awaiting a reply. Tyson didn't flinch.

"I did it so I could protect her. All that jerk behind you wants is to cause more pain to Hilary and by her knowing I had to help him," Tyson paused, "I just did it to protect her, period!"

Andrew continued to stare at Tyson and it began to get on Tyson's nerves. Andrew wasn't the guy he wanted to beat to a bloody pulp. It was Leon. But with Andrew on Leon's side, there wasn't much he could do.

Tyson turned his attention back to Hilary and helped her up. Hilary didn't push him away, but she didn't embrace his assistance either. They walked away from the river in silence, not looking back at the two people Tyson and Hilary each once considered a close friendship or relationship.

**NMN:** okay, wow in the hand! Hope ya'll liked it.

Later. I have no time for a quote of the chapter.

Until next time,


	15. When You Know It's Over

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is.

I have my own computer again! Yahoo!

Okay, remember this. I do not appreciate reviews that will say, "Hurry up!" "What's taking so long?" or "Move it!". I may have a computer again, but exams are during this month, I have other activities and work, so I don't need more stress on Got it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, nor it's characters. But I do own this plotline. I also don't own the following song:

"talking"

'thinking'

(me)

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Hilary, come on! You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later," stated Tyson, as he and Hilary came back from the river.

Whatever anyone in that household was doing dropped it and turned their attention to the new upstart.

"Is **_never_** an option?" Hilary retorted.

"Hilary!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled someone from the _audience._

"None of your business," snapped Tyson.

"How dare you say that to them. They're practically family to us and they have every right to know what's going on!" Hilary exclaimed, making a 160 to face Tyson.

"What goes on between me and you, stays between me and you." He replied.

"So now you can't even tell our friends what goes on in our lives?"

If these two were married, they'd be near divorce.

"I still have a personal life, Hilary."

"One that you keep from me, too, obviously."

"Hilary, I only did that to protect you."

"From what? Tyson, I would have been fine if you told me yourself that you'd be playing for him. But that fact that you said I was the only one that chose you, it betrays my trust for you."

"Leon wanted you to know. He wanted you to…"

"No, Tyson. He wanted you to do just what you did, lie to me! By not telling me, he knew we'd fight. You could have easily told me and we could have avoided this."

"If you knew he wanted us to fight, then why are we?"

"I'm not fighting with you about playing for him. We're fighting because,.," Hilary faltered, even with such a good defense, "because,., I can't trust you anymore."

Tyson was in shock. But then again, he wasn't surprised. Sure, he was probably the only human being alive that really Hilary trusted. But rather than stay in a relationship she didn't feel was right, she did what **_she thought_** was right.

Sure, it hurt Tyson to hear it. But it only made Hilary look more and more independent, rather than a desperate and pathetic cling-on.

Things got quiet after that. Rick decided to make a statement.

"So, is anyone gonna explain what's going on here?"

"It's not going to be me." Hilary murmured before she walked off.

"Hilary, come back," Tyson called out, trying to grab her arm to stop her, but Hilary just slipped her arm out of grasp.

"Leave me alone." Was all he got for a reply.

What happened next was something no one expected. It was so unlike him. Forget that. They'd **_never_** seen him do that. Tyson was even afraid of what he had done, and he knew why it was scaring the shit out of Hilary.

She huddled herself on the floor and held her cheek, now red from the impact. Hilary felt a small trickle of blood fall from her mouth, though she didn't pay any attention to it. She just stared, wide-eyed, at Tyson, scared of what he did.

Tyson and Hilary had fought plenty of times before, but never had Tyson used a way that was a part of something that Hilary hated in their arguments, and neither did Hilary. She never brought up his family slowly disappearing on him, and he never brought up how her mother became depressed and her father used to abuse both her and her mother.

Tyson realized that the moment he hit her, this was the one true thing that frightened Hilary. It scared her that her father might come back, just to abuse her. But the really scary thing; Hilary's father only abused them when he was drunk. Tyson wasn't when he hit her.

"Oh God," was all Tyson could say.

Hilary, gradually, made her way onto her feet, though she was still shaken. She dropped her hand from her cheek and hid her eyes with her long, chestnut bangs.

The tension was so thick; it felt like you could cut it with a knife. It was uncomfortable for everyone. No one had the guts or the heart to intervene now.

"I think I'd better go." muttered Hilary. She walked in the direction to Tyson's room to go and collect her belongings.

It's the point where you know it's over. When they come to get their things. It's a common occurrence and for these two, it was no different.

Mariah, Julia and Emily followed her to try and see if they could get Hilary. The guys all stayed in same vicinity of were the fighting had occurred. Tyson hadn't moved.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" exclaimed Lee. Tyson didn't answer.

"How could you hit your girlfriend, of all people!" shouted Eddie, still no answer.

"What were you thinking?" asked Max, who was a lot quieter than Lee and Eddie had been. Though Tyson still gave no reply.

Hilary swung the bag back over her shoulder and dropped it on the bed before moving around to get her things. Mariah and the other girls asked her as many questions as the boys did, and got the same answers: nothing. Hilary was blocking them out.

"Hilary, come on, what happened?" Julia pressured.

"I would think it'd be clear." Hilary replied with a monotone.

"Hilary," stated Emily.

Hilary just continued collecting her things, ignoring her female comrades.

As Hilary finished, she quickly zipped up the bag and put it over her shoulder, heading immediately for the door and down the hall. She decided to simply walk around the house rather than through it.

"Hilary, come one. You and Tyson have to talk this out," exclaimed Emily as the three girls followed Hilary.

"I can't be with someone who will abuse me like that," stated Hilary.

"He didn't hit you because he hated you, Hilary. He was just frustrated," said Mariah.

"Frustrated about lying to me. I guess he should be. I'm sorry guys," Hilary said before turning around to look at her friends, "but I can't go through that again."

"With what, Hilary. Tell us!" cried Julia.

"Ask Tyson. I'm not coming here anymore," retorted Hilary, her attention suddenly snapping to the door of the dojo. Tyson stood in the doorway, looking at her with an apologetic face, though he made no sound. Hilary simply nodded, as if the two had come to some kind an agreement no one could hear but them. The rest of the world drifted away from Hilary. Nothing seemed real anymore.

"Hm, Good-bye, Tyson," said Hilary as a tear fell and she turned and walked off the property.

The girls came back into the house, heading straight for Tyson, wanting answer as to what Hilary meant.

Tyson sat at the kitchen table, holding his head with his hands and the elbows prompted on the table. He felt the shame and knew the pain he caused. Tyson wasn't going to make an excuse for this. He had no right to hit Hilary and nothing in the world could justify what he did.

"Tyson!" shouted Julia as the girls can barging into the room.

"Hilary said that she has been put through this kind of thing before," stated Mariah.

"What did she mean?" interrogated Emily.

Tyson replied with a loud sigh and lowered his arms. You could se the guilt on his face. It shone like a beacon.

Some of the boys heard the girls creaming at Tyson and had gone back to see what was going on. Max, Rick, Eddie, Ray, and Gary all appeared in the room.

"Well, Tyson?" continued Emily.

"You guys, already know about her ex-boyfriend, right?" asked Tyson, gaining a nod from each of them, "Did she ever say anything about her father?"

This time, no one nodded. No one had even questioned Hilary's family before. They all thought she must've had a great family life. After all, she was Class President, Head of Student Council, the Manager/Assistant Coach of the Blade Breakers/G-Revolutions, and she had an amazing talent for singing. No one suspected her family life.

"I met Hilary when we were both around 6 years old. We were best friends and we told each other everything. She even told me about her father, though things didn't start until she was around 8," Tyson paused to register what he was telling them, "Hilary's father used to abuse her and her mom. I had to coax it out of Hilary back then to get her tell me what was going on. She had," Tyson paused again, trying to remember the memories, "she had bruises and scraps at first, mostly around her arms and neck area. But it started getting worse and at one point, she came to school with a black eye and her wrists were bright red from being twisted, claiming it was a stupid mistake on her part."

Almost everyone in the room gave a gasp of shock. The girls sounded more like a shriek though.

"I finally got her tell me what was going on. But before anything could be done about it, her dad left them when she was 12. For four years, I had to watch her get hurt and I had no idea what was going on. I hated to imagine what condition her mother was in if all Hilary had was bruises and scraps. Her mom fell into a depression after that and doesn't really care what Hilary does or where she goes. That's why Hilary's been traveling with the Blade Breakers all these years and stays here as much as possible. Even last week, she told me that while she and her ex-boyfriend were together, she'd stay over at his place. She hates going home. It reminds her of what happened and it scares her."

No one had any idea Hilary could have lead such a horrible life. She hid it so well.

"Hilary's had to put up with so much in her life. And I just made things worse," finished Tyson.

"Why don't you go after her? Tell her it was an accident?" Eddie pleaded, hoping to get Tyson to go catch up with Hilary.

"No, I can't do that to her."

"Huh?" exclaimed everyone, not fully understanding what he meant.

"I don't want to force Hilary to stay by me, especially if I end up hurting her again. I won't be like her ex and follower her until she gives in. Hilary's stronger than that. But I don't think she she'll be able to handle it if I cause her pain again."

Everyone in the room felt pity for their two friends and to see such a long relationship to end between them made them wonder if any relationship could last. It was a time of gloom and everyone hated how it affected them.

x+-x

**NMN:** wow! I didn't realize until now how much torture I'm putting Hilary through. Then again:

This fic is to give more of an idea of Hilary's life, since there is very little detail about her in the anime/manga.

Sorry this chapter was so short. My muse is slowly diminishing and it's hard to think of stuff to right,

Okay, time for the **Quote of the Chapter:**

**The BeyBlade Movie:**

**Prof. Tengai: **Dragoon has been sealed inside this ancient prison and there's no way to set him free.

**Hilary:** What about Tyson? There must be a way!

**Prof. Tengai:** I'm sorry to say I don't know how to break the seal. Tyson is trapped in there. I'm afraid we're powerless to help him. There's no escape!

**Hilary:** Oh, Tyson.

**NMN: **Ah, that was a great movie. So many Ty/Hil hints in it!

Okay, until next time,


	16. Author's Note: BeyBlade movie info

**NMN:** Hello and welcome to my Author's Note. (I'm using this note in both **Sing It Like It Is** and **Hanging On**, so don't bother reading each note for the two fics)

I have been reading your reviews and first of all, I want to thank everyone for supporting me and my stories. Tyson and Hilary isn't a very popular coupling, as you may know. But I am a very strong supporter of the couple and it's good to know people support it as well. If not for you guys, I would have cancelled writing these fics long ago.

Now, the main reason for this note:

Lots of people have been asking me where I bought the BeyBlade Movie. If you live in Canada, you should be able to find a copy in either **HMV** or **Cinema 1**. Both stores have, at least where I live, made an Anime section in their stores and BeyBlade, both the shows and the movie I found, was in both of them. **Best Buy, Future Shop **or any other movie and music store is a good place to check as well.

If you live in the US, try **fye** or any other movie store near you. **Best Buy** would be a good place to check too. I only visit the US once every few months, and every time I go, I make sure to buy at least one anime dvd.

And I also want to bring up that BeyBlade has technically ending here in Canada. It's evil they didn't make Tyson and Hilary official by the end of the series, even though they had made Ray and Mariah official back in season one.

'Kay, thanks for reading the A/N. I'll put a** Quote of the Chapter,** just for kicks:

**:BeyBlade G-Revolution: (Episode: Burdens of a Champion)**

**Hilary:** Wow1 that's actually a pretty good idea Tyson. Wish I had a camera to mark the occasion.

**NMN: **That was a funny scene.

Until next time…


	17. Karma

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is.

I know I usually alternate between this fic and my other Ty/Hil fic, **Hanging On**. But I got a major brainstorm for this fic's next chapter and I've finally tuned it for the perfect draft.

Okay, you know the drill

I don't own BeyBlade or it's characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. But I do own this plot line.

As well, I don't own a character that is going to be introduced in this chapter. She belongs to my good friend, Hounds of Hell. Thanks again for letting me use her, Li.

"talking"

'thinking'

(me)

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 17**

Did the universe have a grudge against this girl?

'What have I done to deserve this life?' Hilary thought, wandering around the streets with her backpack, over 3 hours after her conflict with Tyson.

Hilary reminisced her beliefs of astrology, still believing in things like karma and how the universe works in mysterious ways and how she always believed that everything would turn out okay in the end. Now all she wanted was for the universe to go screw itself. Hilary had lost faith in everything she had in her life. How could anything that was happening to her be leading to something great in her future?

'What good is it to have a great future with a great career if there's no one around you that you can trust?' she thought. Hilary hated the idea of only prolonging her suffering. Nothing could get any worse.

After another 45 minutes of wandering, Hilary, literally, hit a wall. She had come to the beach, now abandoned of any human-life. She repeatedly punched the wall that was the 20 feet vertical border between the beach and the main land.

"WHY!" she threw her arms up and screamed. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG!"

The air felt thick in her lungs. It seemed to collect in her throat, slowly choking the life from her body. Hilary's head was pounding with her straining heart. The aguish washed over her in waves, like the ones splashing behind her, growing and growing with every aching second. The pressure was becoming too much for her shattered heart.

Hilary's knuckles were bloody after six or seven hits, but she couldn't feel any pain. She'd become numb of everything around her. She didn't feel the coolness of the wall as she turned her back and collapsed against it. She didn't feel the roughness of the sand as she slid down the wall onto the shore. She didn't even feel the tears that were now falling freely down her red cheek and into her bloody hands.

Hilary pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she cried her heart out. It was all she could do. She felt so helpless.

"What more can I do?" she cried. She didn't want to fight anymore. What good would it do her anyway? "I tried so hard…" she muttered into her arms. No one could accuse her of not trying.

But what do you do when trying isn't good enough?

"I give up." she mumbled. Hilary just stopped fighting. It just didn't seem to do any good anymore. Hilary had just stopped trying.

**_'What about Tyson?' _**came a voice in the back of Hilary's mind, **_'Don't you feel stupid? Don't you regret every moment you ever had with him? Now knowing it was all a lie. Don't you just…' _**the voice paused as the last part of it's sentence came out as a cruel whisper, **_'hate him?'_**

Hilary didn't even think about it as she replied.

"No," Hilary didn't hate Tyson. Not even a little bit, "I don't regret being with him."****

"I love him," she sighed, obviously frustrated, "I can't deny it. I still love Tyson."

She knew it was terrible. Not terrible to be in love, but that to have your heart broken by someone you would think cared about you, yet still want them in your life.

'But I can't,' she told herself, 'It hurts.'

If Hilary could ever forgive Tyson, is would be a while until she did. But the thought calmed her down.

Hilary rested her head back on the brick wall and stared up at the sky, as if hoping an answer would appear in the stars that she had believed in for so long. She raised a hand to the cheek that was still sore and red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Why didn't I tell her?' Tyson asked himself, tossing in his bed, unable to sleep, 'I should have trusted Hilary to be able to handle it. She's a strong girl. But to be lied to so many times already… she deserved the truth. And on top of that, I shouldn't have hit her. She's had far too much of that in her life. She didn't deserve it when she was younger and she didn't deserve it now.'

Tyson was unable to get any sleep since Max and Rick forced him to relax and sleep it off. But for once in Tyson's life, he was unable to drift into the wondrous darkness that had kept him until late in the morning that Hilary used to have to disturb by slamming her hand on the floor and screaming his name.

How he missed it when she did that. She showed power and authority. She was the embodiment of strength and survival, dominance and beauty. How could he hurt a wondrous creature like that?

It was hours later that he fell into dark sleep simply by sheer exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilary stayed at the beach for a good few more hours before getting up and leaving. She walked by a post that had a clock at the top and it read 2:15 am.

'Where can I go?' Hilary wondered. She wasn't going back to the dojo, that was for sure. She wanted to avoid going home. She didn't really have any other options other than sleeping outside on the ground.

Hilary walked around downtown for a bit until she came across the hotel the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Majestics were staying in.

'Maybe I could,., no, they'd just think I'm pathetic, asking for a place to stay, when I'm the one that lives in this city,' Hilary walked right by the hotel and down the street.

Hilary never really thought about it before though. Kai, Ray, Kenny, Max, Daichi (he's not in the fic, but she still remembers him), White Tiger X, The PPB All-Stars, F-Dynasty, The Blitzkrieg Boys, even the Majestics. How did Hilary know that she could always count on these people?

'They probably only talk to me because I was a tag along on BBA Revolution,' she concluded.

Yeah. That had to be it. None of them really considered her a friend. They just pretended to be her friend because she was a friend of Tyson's, the World Champ. How did she know that if she alone went to one of them for help that they wouldn't help her because Tyson wasn't around. They probably talked about her behind her back and probably called her the groupie or the tag along.

It was sad to think no one really cared about you.

'It's not had hard to believe, ' she thought,' I've been rejected all my life. My father abused me. My mom doesn't give a shit as to where I go. My former friends at school stopped talking to me when I became Class Pres. Leon cheated on me… and even Tyson lied to me. He was the only person I thought actually cared about me.'

Hilary had only walked a few steps before she heard the rotating doors of the same hotel start to spin and heard light clicks from footsteps. Hilary didn't turn to look at who the person was and just continued walking.

After walking two blocks, Hilary could still hear that annoying clicking behind her. She turned her head back to look over her shoulder, but not enough to make it noticeable. She saw a tall girl behind her.

The girl looked to be either 17 or 18 years old. Her hair was long dark brown and had red and blue streaks running through it. Her outfit was being covered by the black leather trench coat and her hair covered her face. The boots, Hilary found out, were what was making that clicking sound when the girl took each step.

The girl started to pick up her pace a little. Hilary decided to slow down so the girl could pass her. Yet when Hilary slowed down, the girl slowed down too.

"Excuse me," came the girl's voice, making Hilary stop and turn to look at her. The girl was very beautiful. Her hair wasn't hiding her face anymore. She had green, almost cat-like eyes and fangs slightly poking out from her mouth. She resembled Ray in a lot of ways, "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked Hilary, earning no response from her.

"You look familiar," she continued. The girl walked up to Hilary and circled her, like a vulture circling its prey, "I think I've seen you in a photo or something, cause I swear I've seen you before?"

"I've been on TV," replied Hilary.

"No… I think it was a photo. Not like a newspaper one though," the girl said, again taking in Hilary's appearance.

"Sorry, I can't help it if you've seen me before and don't remember me," Hilary said before walking around the girl and continuing down the street.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" called out the girl.

Hilary paused and looked back at her, silently asking how she guessed.

"I saw your backpack and wondered if you didn't have anywhere to go. It is almost three in the morning after all."

Hilary looked at the girl for minute, trying to see if there was any kind of hidden reason to help Hilary find a place to stay for the night. Hilary eventually came to the conclusion that the girl was being sincere.

'Maybe God will finally give me a break today,' she thought.

"I'd appreciate it," answered Hilary. The girl gave a nod of approvement and motioned for Hilary to follow her back to the hotel.

"By the way, my name's Ryvir Exus."

"H-Hilary Talbot," Hilary stammered.

"Wow, even your name sounds familiar. You sure we've never met before?" Hilary just nodded as her response.

**NMN:** Ow! My hands hurt from typing so much.

Again I'd like to thank Hounds of Hell for letting use her character, Ryvir, in my fic.

Okay, time for the** Quote of the Chapter:**

**:BeyBlade G-Revolution: (episode – "Beyblade Like an Egyptian")**

**Tyson:** Huh? It's Miguel.

**Miguel: **Huh? Uh…

**Barthez:** Thank you, ladies. Ha-ha, yes, yes. Thank you.

**Kenny: **Whoa! I can't believe how popular that guy is.

**Hilary: **Yeah, he's a regular rock star. But a rock star who doesn't know how to beyblade fairly.

**Tyson: (thinking) **Looks has nothing to do with how good a beyblader you are. And even if it did, I'd win hands down.


	18. All The Suffering

**NMN: **Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is.

I dedicate this chapter to the victims of the hurricanes Katrina and Rita. Our school took part in donating well over $30 000 to the Katrina relief fund and I wish, on behalf of the school, Father Bressani CHS, that the families get well and return home soon.

Chapter 18

Ryvir entered the hotel, Hilary following behind, yet still keeping her distance. Ryvir approached the desk and simply stated that she was having a guest for the night. The receptionist gave a nod and genuinely smiled to her, giving her a signal that Hilary was allowed in.

Ryvir and Hilary made their way to the elevator and got in, Ryvir pressing the number of the level she was on.

Once on her level, they got out of the elevator and walked about three doors down before Ryvir stopped to open the door with the little key card. The room was magnificent. It looked like a Caribbean condo. There was even a living room and a small kitchen. A microwave and a mini fridge would technically count as a small kitchen. The living room was decorated with paintings of landscapes and beautiful Japanese sceneries. A large sofa was faced towards the large window that acted as one of the walls of the room. A 25-inch wide screen TV was placed in front of the couch and a cozy traditional Japanese style table that was about 11 inches from the ground was between the two pieces of furniture. It even had a matching cushion for sitters.

"This place… how can you afford this room?" Hilary asked in bewilderment.

"I have my sources. So what will you choose: the bed or the couch?" Ryvir asked, sounding fairly similar to that of a game show host.

"Oh, the couch. I wouldn't take a bed that belonged to its owner,"

"I don't technically own it. I'm just borrowing it. We're both guests here after all," replied Ryvir.

"I'll take the couch. I'll be fine with it, "said Hilary setting her bag next to the couch as she took a seat, exhaustion plainly clear on her face.

"Maybe you should go to sleep now. You look like you haven't slept in days, "said Ryvir, going into the next room, most likely her bedroom, and returning with a blanket and pillow for Hilary.

"I won't be able to get a good sleep ever again," muttered Hilary, holding her emotions in check.

Ryvir had abandoned the long leather jacket and whatever clothing she was wearing underneath when she came back in. She simply wore a spare tank top and plaid pajama pants.

Hilary accepted the pillow and blanket with many thank yous, Ryvir shaking off each of them, saying they were unnecessary. While Hilary set up her sleeping space, Ryvir grabbed a pair of hair chopsticks and used them to do up her very long hair.

As Hilary finished laying out the blanket, she noticed a picture frame on the small table next to the couch. She took a quick look at it.

"That's me and my cousin when we were younger," said Ryvir, noticing Hilary's silence and the fact she was staring at the photo, "Personally, his appearance hasn't changed one bit since then. Girls still call him 'cutie' and stuff."

Hilary giggled at the remark. She asked if she could look at it closer, Ryvir giving her permission to do so. As Hilary got up and reached for the frame, the boy looked amazingly familiar. And once it was in her hand, Hilary knew exactly who he was.

"Is your cousin's name Ray?" Hilary asked, turning to look at Ryvir.

"Yeah. Actually, it's Raymond, but he kinda hates it, so we always called him,"

",Ray," Hilary cut off.

"He's actually the reason why I'm here. I wanted to come visit him since we hadn't spoken in years. Bet he and Mariah really hit it off," Ryvir said, popping up behind Hilary to glance at the photo again. She only muttering the last part of the phrase, thinking Hilary didn't know about what was going on.

"They have," replied Hilary, slightly startling Ryvir, "They've gone on quite couple of dates in the past 2 months. They double dated with us a few times."

"Wait, you know Ray? I thought you were guessing his name," Ryvir asked.

"He's one of my closest friends," Hilary answered, turning back to Ryvir. That's when it hit Ryvir.

"NOW I REMEMEBER!" she exclaimed, grabbing Hilary's free hand and staring at her intently, "Your Hilary! The girl that joined the Blade Breakers almost 2 years ago! Ray told me about you. He even showed me a picture of you guys after your first World Championships," Hilary blushed a little at the appraisal, "Well, their second championship, your first. Maybe that's why it took me so long to remember. You've certainly grown since that photo was taken."

"Really? That's odd. Since I've known him, Ray's never mentioned you. Maybe he said something to the guys, but not me," Hilary said, noticing Ryvir's suddenly angry face.

"What! I'm SO going to kill Ray! How dare he! Not even talk about his dear cousin. Hmph!" Ryvir began mumbling threats and curses to herself, Hilary finding the whole thing entertaining.

After a minute, Hilary broke out into laughter like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Ryvir questioned, staring at the laughing girl very confused; like Hilary was losing her mind.

"Sorry. It's just, it's been a while since I had a good laugh," Hilary said, her laughs turning to chuckles, then slowly to giggles, then normal breathing.

It was then that Hilary remembered why it had been so long since she was able to laugh. Within the last 24 hours, Hilary was able to lose her mind over stressing the competition, finding out her ex was plotting against her, broke up with her boyfriend and became a wandering runaway. The depressed girl Ryvir found walking the streets alone at 3 in the morning had returned.

Ryvir stared at Hilary intensely, as if trying to read her facial expression to find out what was in her head.

"Did you and Tyson break up?" she asked, making Hilary's head snap around.

"How'd you know I had a boyfriend! How'd you even know it was Tyson!" Hilary questioned, thinking this girl was stalking her.

"Well, let's look at the evidence:

1- You said Ray and Mariah had double-dated with you within the last 2 months, so the break-up had to be recent.

AND

2- Ray told me that you and Tyson had chemistry between you two. He said you weren't really together yet, but it was only a matter of time.

I just said it was Tyson as a bluff. You answered it by saying he was your boyfriend," Ryvir presented well.

Hilary hated the fact that Ryvir continuously said Tyson **_WAS_** her boyfriend, implying the past tense, implying she and Tyson were no longer together. Though it was a fact, she hated it, mostly because he was the man she still loved.

"We can talk about this tomorrow if you want. It's late and you look exhausted. Plus, I wanna make that surprise visit to see Ray and the White Tigers tomorrow afternoon," stated Ryvir, getting off the couch and headed for the bedroom, "When do you wanna get up?"

Hilary thought about it and decided to be unnatural for a change. She didn't know if it was because she never slept in a day in her life, or maybe it was just to remind herself of Tyson, she didn't care.

"Between 10 and 12," she replied, tucking herself under the blanket, ready for sleep to come.

XXXXXXXXX

"Time to get up, Hilary!" shouted Ryvir across the room, starling the sleeping girl on the couch. The end result was Hilary and the blankets all in a pile on the floor.

"Ow! When I said wake me up, I didn't mean scare me half to death!" Hilary exclaimed. She could feel the bruise already forming on her back and shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm used to waking up people like that. Besides, it's 11:55. I woke you up when you asked me to," stated Ryvir, who was placing a plate on the counter, holding bacon, eggs and lightly buttered toast, "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Thanks," replied Hilary slowly rising off the floor and walked over to the counter where the food was last put, "Hmm, smells great!"

"What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee, please,"

Hilary took a seat in one of the tall stools and began to eat when Ryvir placed the glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Now, how did you Tyson break up?" asked Ryvir, sitting down across from Hilary, staring at her intently. As soon as Tyson's name was said, Hilary nearly choked on her food. She stopped eating, lowered her fork and stared at the plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You don't give up easily, do you?"

"Wow, your perceptive," Ryvir replied sarcastically, "Answer the question, Hilary."

"Where do I even start?"

"The beginning is always good."

"Okay, that was cheesy," smiled Hilary, now looking at the girl.

"I know. But seriously,"

"Okay," Hilary took a deep breath, "Well, a while ago, I dated this guy named Leon Patterson. After about six months, I broke it off because I found out he was cheating on me. It really killed me for a while, but I got over it. And I accomplished to keep the whole thing from Tyson and the others the entire time," Now that Hilary thought about it, it did sound like she was keeping it from them.

"A year after it ended, about 2 and a half months ago, he showed up again when the song competition started. Tyson saw us and thought we were still together, even though I had found out that Tyson liked me as much as I had him. I explained that Leon and I were dead and done. It was really sweet though. Before I told him it was over, Tyson looked happy for me. He wanted my happiness, even if he didn't cause it.

"A few days later, he and I were outside and we were talking. I was about to go back in when Tyson said that he really cared about me and he kissed me. It was then that we realized how we felt for each other and we were together ever since."

"But none of that answers my question, Hilary."

"Haven't you ever heard of dramatic tension? I'm getting there. Late afternoon yesterday, I had to run out to the practicing studio for the competition. The drummer, Zach, was having some problems with the rhythm and timing and asked me to help him."

"OHHH! You cheated on Tyson with the drummer!" exclaimed Ryvir.

"What! No! Where did you get that idea?"

"Whatever, continue."

"Anyway, after that, I ran into Leon again. A tall guy was with him named Andrew. He was an old friend of Tyson's. I started to head for Tyson's place, but they kept on following me, so instead, I went for the ravine, hoping I could lose them and then go back to Tyson's. But they didn't stop. We started to argue again and he said that Tyson was going to be his guitar player for the next round. But that wasn't what got to me. It was that Tyson lied to me when he said he wasn't playing for anyone else. He thought playing for Leon was going to make me upset, but I would have been fine if he'd just told me."

"At least he had good intentions," Ryvir interrupted.

"What?"

"Well, you said yourself, he thought it would make you upset. He didn't want you hurt and was simply doing what was in your best interest."

"But… he lied to me. I don't care what he had to say. I want to hear the truth at least," replied Hilary, now thinking Ryvir was going to be against her, just like everyone else.

"Oh, come off it. You say that now, but if Tyson did tell you the truth, you'd be anger that he accepted. He wanted to protect you. Hilary, you're too caught up in the issue that you aren't looking at the facts. You're too emotional."

Ryvir was starting to remind Hilary of someone, but couldn't place it on who.

"So, continue. How did it officially end?"

"Uh, well… Tyson showed up right after Leon told me about it. Tyson and Andrew then started to fight. The only real part I remembered about that was that Andrew called me a slut and Tyson defended me. Tyson stopped arguing and we walked back to his place. About half way back, he asked why I wasn't saying anything and I refused to talk to him. When we got back, we started yelling and that was when I realized that I couldn't stay there anymore. Tyson hit me."

Ryvir jumped a bit, obviously from surprise. But she then closed her eyes and thought for a second then gave an eerie glare.

"What did you two say to each other?"

"Oh, well… I remember saying I can't trust him anymore and I started walking away when he called to me. I said I wanted to be alone and that was when he hit me."

Hilary's eyes started to water, the pain in her cheek starting to come back.

"Hm, if I were Tyson, I would have hit you too."

Hilary's head snapped up and was surprised at the statement.

"W-what?"

"You probably didn't even let him explain. You were so caught up in him lying to you, for a good reason too, that you completely ignored his side of the story. All you heard was what Leon said to you. You only hear the bad part and forget that maybe there was a positive side to this. That maybe someone was looking out for you."

That hit Hilary like a brick wall. Like the one she was hitting less than 12 hours ago.

"Someone,., would look out,., for me?" stammered Hilary, almost as if in shock.

"What? You unfamiliar with the concept?" asked Ryvir sarcastically. That was when she noticed Hilary's faded expression. She really didn't know what it was like to be protected, "No one ever comforted you or defended you?"

"Tyson,., was pretty much the only person that I **_could _**let close to me. I,., I grew up in a horrible family. Tyson was the only person who showed a descent amount of kind-heartedness towards me. Our classmates didn't take a certain fondness of me since I was the "teacher's pet". He was really the one who introduced me to the Blade Breakers and so many of people I now consider close friends. If not for him, I'd probably be in a rut in a ditch somewhere by now," replied Hilary, completely breaking down, "And even with all these people I've met over the last few years,., ever since I've became known as a part of the Blade Breakers, BBA Revolution or G Revolution, I still hear what people say about me. Being the only girl on an all guy team and I can't beyblade. Bet you know what they think of me. They think I'm some kind of whore!"

Ryvir's heart went out to this girl. Hilary had survived a broken family, little or no friendships growing up, had been cheated on by a jerk, has put up for ridicule for beyblade fans and/or haters to poke at, and yet was still some how able to walk past it and try to live out her dream with song and dance. It's killed her to still see so much of the society being torn like that and having to watch kids and teenagers like Hilary have to suffer. Hilary was lucky, though. She had one person that retained her sanity. Hilary would be far worse than in a ditch. She would probably be 6 feet under and by her own hand.

Ryvir knew that if she were in Hilary's shoes, she would have done herself in long ago. Yet to see this girl survive it, it was a breath of fresh air that some people are stronger than they appear.

Hilary cried for a while longer. She had to let it out some how. But Ryvir felt like her shoulder wasn't the one Hilary should be crying on, figuratively speaking.

"Well, there's only one thing you can do about this," Ryvir said, standing from her seat, taking Hilary's empty plate and utensils with her, "You have to talk to Tyson about this,"

Hilary sat silently for a bit, unable to respond, but for what reason, she didn't know.

"I can't,., not yet, at least," muttered Hilary.

"Well, I'm not going to see Ray and the others for about another good 2 hours. You have until then to get your nerves," Ryvir said, walking into the living area and flopping onto the couch, snatching the TV remote and turning the TV on. She landed on a news channel and the current story was of the hurricane that pasted in southern part of the US. The name was mentioned as Hurricane Rita and said to have struck only 2-3 weeks after Katrina hit. Hilary hadn't been staying in touch with the news lately and she was devastated at the destruction. People were packed into centers and forced to sleep on cots and they had little food and water. These people were in true suffering.

Hilary got off the stool and went to her backpack and removed some articles of clothing, soon after going into the bathroom to change. She came out in a black shirt that was cut off at the shoulders and had a band around the biscep. She had regular denim jeans on and black 2" high and 0.7" wide heels that exposed the back half of her foot, but covered her toes completely. Part of her hair pulled back with a blue clip and she, as usual, had little or no make-up on.

It only took her several minutes to get ready, but by the time she got out, Ryvir was standing by the front door, fully clothed, including the long leather jacket, and ready to go. Hilary simply raised her eyebrow to this.

"You a mind reader?" she asked.

"No, I just knew you'd give in," Ryvir replied, opening the door and waiting for Hilary to grab her backpack and exit through the door.

**NMN: **Sorry for the delay everyone. School and work have been murder.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next one, I promise there will be singing.

Now, the **Quote of the Chapter:**

**Beyblade G-Revolution (episode 1: New Kid In Town)**

**Hilary: **Heh heh, hehehe. Tyson this, Tyson that. Heh heh, hehehe.

**Tyson: **(sweat drop) She's a little emotional.

**NMN:** Okay, until next time,.,


	19. Warmth of Summer

**NMN: **Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sing It Like It Is.

This chapter includes the song, Family Portrait by Pink. I had to change some of the lyrics to fit the plot line, but only one or two words.

Disclaimer included

Enjoy you guys!

**Chapter 19**

Hilary was edgy the entire way to Tyson's. Ryvir had noticed, on several occasions, Hilary playing with a button on her jacket or fumbling with some unknown item in her pocket. And repeatedly, she told Hilary to calm down, though it did little to comfort the girl.

Hilary was still unsure if she could talk to Tyson. The tension was something she couldn't deal with very well. Half of her wanted to just wanted to run into Tyson's arms and cry out that she sorry for being angry with him and ignoring him. But the other half wanted to run as far away as possible, away from the humiliation and anxiety and pressure she would have to deal with.

In any case, it was too late to run; she and Ryvir were walking through the gates into the dojo. While Ryvir had a smile at 10 000 watts, Hilary was a nervous wreck.

After a few knocks by Ryvir, Grandpa, with extreme speed, slid open the door and literally announced the girl's into the house.

"Hey, home-girl, didn't think you'd come back to the crib for a long time!" He shouted," And who's your friend? Quite a strong looking gal."

"Thanks Grandpa. Uh, this is Ryvir. She's Ray's cousin." Hilary replied, her face becoming tinged with a soft pink.

"Ah, a family member. Well, family… or any other relation, is always welcome here. Come on in." Grandpa exclaimed, stepping to the side to allow the girls to walk into the house.

"Um, Grandpa, where's Tyson?" asked Hilary as she removed her shoes and jacket.

"Little dude? I dunno. With all the ruckus in this place, I haven't been able to keep track as to where anyone is anymore." He replied, his vocals toning down.

"Yo, Grandpa, who's there? Tyson back yet?" asked a new voice, "Ah, Hilary! You're here!"

"Ugh, hey Max. Tyson gone?" said Hilary, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, he left earlier this morning. Think he went to get his guitar fixed. I heard him playing it at almost 5 am and he said he broke a few strings and that his last pick broke in half. Probably still getting it tuned too." Max answered, soon acknowledging the new girl, "Who's she?"

"Max, right? Where Ray?" Ryvir asked, her voice sounding a bit irritated.

"He's in the next room with everyone else."

"Thanks." Ryvir stated, walking by Hilary and Max, into the next room.

"Well, who is she?" Max asked again.

"Her name is Ryvir. She's Ray's cousin and came for a visit." Hilary replied, walking into the room Ryvir just did, Max following. The sight wasn't pretty.

"RAY KON! How dare you not even mention me to these guys! Do you know how insulted that makes me feel! Why I oughta," Ryvir exclaimed, holding Ray by the collar, though he was still sitting on the floor. Everyone, besides Tyson was in there and were kind of shocked at the girl's sudden appearance and her attacks on Ray.

"Ryvir, I'm sorry. But the topic just never came up." Ray defended, trying to get himself free from the girl's surprisingly strong grip.

"You mean in the past 4 years, you never found a moment to even bring me up?"

"Ryvir, I'm sure Ray thought about you." Mariah jumped in. "And he was really busy in those years."

Mariah eventually got Ryvir to let go of Ray, though a pout still remained on her face.

But after a while, the whole White Tiger X team was talking and reminiscing on old times. Hilary felt as though she shouldn't be there. The reason she came was a bust, so before anyone could notice, she moved her way back to the front door, slipped on her shoes and her jacket and quietly left.

The seasons were slowly changing. Summer was moving into Fall, which meant school was starting soon and that Winter would follow soon after.

The coordinators of the competition had said before that they would hope for it to be completed by the end of October or early November. It was already late August. Though the weather was still sunny and warm, Hilary could already start to feel the chills of Fall set in. Or was it the feeling of loss and the warmth she no longer had. She had remembered that during the extremely short 2 months, she and Tyson had enjoyed just walking through the city on warm days and when it was a high temperatures, they would go to the beach and forget about everything they'd ever been through. The most memorable part about that time though had to be Tyson's birthday. His 16th birthday was a hit. Of course, everyone was there, and even a few reporters from a few different local newspapers interviewed him and such. And after all the commotion and birthday bashes, Tyson and Hilary simply sat the by the river bend, hours passing as the two just watched as the city slowed down as night was coming. After a while, Hilary rested her head on Tyson shoulder and he rested his arm around her waist. It was the moment that Hilary realized that they would always be together, because they didn't need money, extra company or even a conversation. All they needed was each other and they were happy.

And even before those 2 months, Hilary had remembered times that the two had spent together. One memory stuck out the most. It was when Tyson finally found out about her father and his "past-time".

It was when Hilary was 11 years old and Tyson was 12. They were going into grade 6 and it was about half a year before Tyson and Hilary began to see differences in each other and gained the whole 'Girls are icky' and 'Boys have couties' knowledge, which began their constant bickering.

Four days before school started, Hilary was packing things and making sure she had everything set for the new school year. Her red backpack was clear of all last year's prior notes and books and was now filled with binders, pencil cases and other items for school. Even at younger ages, Hilary was always organized. She was getting it all ready because she and Tyson were going to have an end of summer jump in the beach the day before classes started and she didn't want anything to get in the way of her having fun.

At around 9:30 pm, when Hilary was getting ready for bed, she suddenly heard glass in the kitchen shatter, soon following with her father's loud voice.

It had been the 3rd time that week that Hilary heard her parents argue; even though it had been going on long before then. Hilary couldn't make out what her father was saying, but it sounded slurred. He was probably drunk again. So Hilary did what she normally did; she walked over to bed and lay flat on her stomach. She then took the pillow and held it over her head to try and block out the unwanted noise. She then started to sing a song she had made up over the last few years. She had called it Family Portrait and Hilary recognized it as the first song she ever wrote.

_**Momma, please stop cryin'**_

_**I can't stand the sound**_

_**Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down**_

_**I hear glasses breakin'**_

_**As I sit up in my bed**_

_**I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you said**_

_**I ran away today**_

_**Ran from the noise, ran away**_

_**Don't wanna go back to that place**_

_**But don't have no choice, no way**_

_**It ain't easy growin' up in World War III**_

_**Never known what love could be, you'll see**_

_**I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family**_

_**Can we work it out, can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything**_

_**Can we work it out, can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave.**_

_**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**_

_**Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally**_

_**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**_

_**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that**_

_**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**_

_**Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally**_

_**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**_

_**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that**_

The yelling and screaming had not ended downstairs. It was really scary for Hilary. Fights had never gone that long. They only lasted a few minutes or so. But it had been over several minutes and it didn't sound like it was going to end soon. Tears started to stream down the girl's cheeks.

Suddenly, Hilary heard footsteps leading up to her room. They were hard and heavy. She quickly jumped off her bed and ran into her closet, quietly shutting the door. The second she shut the door, her father came bursting in scanning the room for Hilary. She knew her father had learned from experience that she hid in the closet. But since he looked to be even more drunk than usual, maybe he wouldn't think to check in there.

… She was wrong…

The door was flung open, her father standing there, looking so much more frightful and scary than Hilary had ever seen him…

And it all went down hill from there. Hilary could only remember the gigantic bruises left on her stomach, face and arms.

When it stopped, all she heard was her door open and shout with a loud slam. Hilary cried for the rest of the night.

Later that night, at about 2 or so in the morning, she heard her father emerge from the master bedroom, with something that sounded large and bulky. She slowly rose from her bed, being very careful not to make any noise so show she was awake, and crept towards her door to see what he was doing.

Hilary saw 2 large suitcases in each of her fathers hands, packed to fill the interior of the baggage. It looked as if they would burst at any second. She was bewildered as to what where he was going, but at least hoped it meant no more beatings for a while.

He continued, down the stairs and through the front door. Hilary shut her door and crawled back onto her bed to look out her window, which gave her a full view of the driveway and front door area. She saw her father open his back car doors and toss both the pieces of luggage into the back seats. He shut the door and walked around to the drive side of the car and climbed in. He started the car and drove off into the night.

Hilary continued to stare out the window, as if watching for her father to return at any moment. She stayed there for almost 2 hours. When he didn't come back, she didn't think much of it. Why should she? If he was going away for a while, she should be happy, not depressed.

Hilary moved back to lie down on her bed and feel back asleep, careful to not rest on one the many bruises she had received.

On the day she and Tyson were going to the beach, Hilary was becoming very edgy. Her father still hadn't come home. It had been 3 days, and he didn't even say anything to her mother as to where he was going. But her mom knew what happened.

Hilary still went to the beach, the bruises still visible. The gigantic bruise on her stomach was covered by her bathing suit, but the ones on her wrists and her face were still clear. Tyson did exactly what she though he would.

Tyson had dropped the duffle bag he was carrying and questioned Hilary about the bruises. Hilary said that she would explain it to him later that day. She had to tell someone. But for the time being, she wanted to enjoy the little time left of summer with the person she trusted the most.

After Tyson and Hilary left the beach, Tyson invited her to his house. Hilary stuck to her word and explained everything to Tyson: her father's abusive manner, finding her mother popping pills at home and her father's disappearance. Hilary broke down… but Tyson was there to comfort her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Tyson asked.

"I-I was scared," Hilary mumbled. She had her arms wrapped around her knees that were up to her chest. She stuttered between sniffles, "My dad… always threatened us… and it scared me and my mom. I don't want him to come back! I scared!"

"It's okay, Hilary. Calm down," Tyson cooed, soothing the girl.

Hilary did calm down after a few minutes. The cried slowly turned into even sniffles and her cheeks were already drying up.

"You wanna stay over here tonight?" Tyson asked, barely moving.

"Would it… be okay?" Hilary replied.

"Yeah, you take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. And we can go to school tomorrow together." Tyson answered.

Hilary looked up at Tyson, happiness filling her very soul.

"Thank you… Tyson," she said.

But that happiness was no longer with Hilary. As she walked along the river, she came to stop at the bridge and sitting underneath the arch.

She stayed there for a while, eventually getting up and decided that she couldn't always stay with other people and avoid going home forever.

For the next week, nothing was exciting, loud or happy. It was silent as death.

**NMN: **Okay, hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Just a little piece to explain what happened with Hilary's dad and how Tyson found out about her dad.

'Kay, time for the **Quote of the Chapter:**

**BeyBlade G-Revolution (episode – "Let The Games Begin… Again")**

**Hilary:** Yes, yes, Tyson, you did it! I'm so proud of you!

**Daichi: **(yelling congrats along with Hilary)

**NMN:** Until next time…


	20. Who Should I Be To Make You Love Me?

**NMN:** Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It like It Is!

Wow! Happy New Year everyone! I also realized that we have reached Sing It Like It Is 2 year anniversary! Only 2 short years ago, I began writing this fic and I hope no one has become bored of this story. .

As for a question I read in the reviews from _muffin:_

Indeed, BeyBlade has come to an end here in Canada. I'm not sure in the USA, but I think it's the same.

As well, recently, I found out that the guy I'm seeing is a close friend of Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin, the English voice actor for Tyson. Since I live in a city outside Toronto, ON, Nelvana studios is actually closer than I thought. Food for thought.

Disclaimer: (you know it by now)

Songs used:

**Kiss Me Fool – Fefe Dobson**

**(In the song, there is a piano. I want you guys to pretend that it's actually an acoustic guitar playing those parts.)**

Sorry again. I just realized how much I was using Fefe Dobson. I think I use her because she is from my hometown, Scarborough, ON, Canada. Meh. Oh well.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

**CHAPTER 20**

Seven days felt like a year to Hilary. But today was the day that she was going to have to, undoubtedly, see Tyson again. She wasn't completely dreading it. She really wanted to see him again; to talk to him. Hilary missed being able to just lean into his embrace and feel like the world was really fair and would allow her to have her peaceful time.

Tyson had called her house a few times that week; few being around 30. On the first one, he said that Ryvir explained that Hilary had wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't around at the time. He apologized every time and the message always ended with an "I love you". Hilary was home for each and every one of those calls. After he finished the message, she erased it.

It wasn't like Hilary didn't want to call him. She wanted to call him back. She really did. But what would she say? After a few of his calls, she tried calling him back. But she couldn't get passed the dial tone. Her mind was always a blank.

Hilary sat quietly in front of her mirror in her dressing room. She continuously thought about what she was going to say when she saw Tyson again that day. She had it all planned out. Word for word. She knew she didn't let Tyson explain before. Hilary knew she would apologize for walking out on him while still upset. That's it. She had it all figured out.

As if by some divine miracle, there was a knock on the door. Hilary expected it to be Tyson. But her hopes weren't granted. It was only a crew manager saying she had 20 more minutes before she had to be on stage. Hilary simply nodded and returned to her make-up, though not applying much, disappointed at the intrusion by someone other than Tyson.

Hilary just had a thin layer of concealer over certain areas, a swipe of brownish-red eye shadow and lip-gloss. Hilary was already changed into her outfit; she had a simple brown t-shirt with a black-cropped ballet sweater over that. Dark blue denim jeans and a pair of all-black Converse low heel shoes. She had a long bead necklace on and brown beaded bracelets.

For the next several minutes, Hilary sat in her stool with an expressionless face. She was so sure Tyson would have come to see her before the performance. But maybe he wasn't as keen on wanting her back. Maybe he was only going to show up this performance. Had things between them become strictly business? She hoped not.

Hilary still had 10 minutes. She decided to head out and talk to the band members, tell them she was changing the song to her second one, hoping they had practiced it enough… and hoping they knew where Tyson was.

Just as Hilary opened the door, there before her stood the very person that had been calling her all week and who she had been wanting to see for so long. Suddenly, everything Hilary planned out on saying to him had vanished. She blanked. It was just like all the times Hilary tried to call him; her brain wasn't working. She was just standing there with wide eyes.

A small smile graced Tyson's lips.

"Hey, Hilary…" the girl winced a little at the sound of hurt in his voice.

"Tyson," she replied bluntly, as if she was just trying to be polite.

The room was silent for a few moments as the two merely stared at one another. Finally Tyson took a step forward, calling Hilary's name.

"You didn't answer any of my phone calls," Guilt smacked the girl right in the face.

"Never got the chance to," Hilary lied.

Tyson moved by her to sit on the couch, motioning for her to join him. Hilary did after a little persuasion.

"None of that now. No lying. It's what got me in trouble in the first place isn't it?" Hilary nodded sadly.

Another beat of silence passed before Tyson grasped Hilary's chin in his fingers and tilted her face to his. They met in a soft, tentative kiss that slowly turned into raw fire and passion; something these two hadn't felt in a while. Hilary suddenly realized what was happening and while she enjoyed the feel on Tyson's lips on her own again, she knew things weren't all back to normal yet. She broke off from Tyson, her breathing heavy.

"You… you can't do that," she gasped, "You can't just come in here after a week and just…and just kiss me!" The look on the boy's face made her breath catch in her throat. He seemed to be at a loss of what to do. Sighing and reaching one hand up to touch Hilary's cheek he leaned in and kissed her again lightly. This time she didn't pull away.

"I don't know what to say anymore, Hilary. I'm all out of words. I've apologized so many times. I love you so much and I tell you that all the time. What do you want from me? What do I have to do to get you to forgive me and take me back?" His hands skimmed over her body and the girl gasped, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hold you, or hear you talk or sing. I need you, Hil, because I love you. I know what I did was stupid and not very well thought out. But I did it for you. My intentions were good. I didn't want you to be hurt anymore. It's always been about you. You're the only girl I've ever fallen in love with. I jus…"

Tyson suddenly stopped by Hilary cutting him off.

"You didn't do anything wrong, so stop it!" She blurted out, her hand gripping the cushion in regret, and gaining a confused look from Tyson. She then continued, "I know you wanted to protect me from this, and I know you love me. I'm sorry! I ran out on you and was being a stupid upset girl! I was an idiot and I'm sorry!"

Hilary began crying half way through.

Tyson didn't care. He knew he was still to blame for making the girl he loved this way. But for now, he knew she needed comfort. Tyson just gently wrapped his arms around Hilary's waist, she came the rest of the way, wrapping her arms around Tyson's torso and grabbing onto the back of is shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Hilary murmured between sobs, over and over again. Tyson looked down at the girl and moved a strand of hair off her face, then began to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. It seemed to calm her down.

Tyson then muttered to her, "I'll forgive you if you can forgive me."

The young woman was silent. Her heart was bursting with joy after hearing his words and soared with happiness just being near him once again.

Hilary didn't answer with words. She quickly wiped the tears on her face, looked up at the young man and her lips met his and they kissed each other hungrily, pouring all their frustration from the past week into the intimate touch.

Tyson wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her even closer. He eventually toppled over so that he was flat on his back while Hilary, not breaking contact, rested over him, but not completely as to crush him. They broke for a few seconds to come up for some air, but then dove right back in; literally.

The two were interrupted from their reunion when one of the band members came knocking, saying they were on in 2 minutes. Hilary told him, before he left, that they were switching to the second song. He understood and left to tell he other band members.

"Your second song?" Tyson asked. The girl gave him a quirky smirk and gave him one last kiss on the lips before she stood up, pulling him with her. The two headed for the stage area, hands locked together, seeing the other band members quickly practicing for the new song.

"Tyson, wasn't Leon performing before me?" Hilary asked, only realizing that Tyson hadn't been on stage yet.

"Electrical problem with the turntable he needed. The mechanic said it could be finished for the last performance, so he's last tonight." He explained, grabbing his guitar from the stand and tuning it.

"Hmm, okay,"

"Hilary, explain to me, why are we doing your second song?" the girl paused at the question.

"Well, you had your speech about how much you missed me this week. Now you get know how it was for me."

"But I know the lyrics,"

"So…" Hilary replied, with a quick peck on his lips, "In the right context, it can sound different,"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" came the announcer from right outside the on the stage. Everyone then quickly made their way on stage to their positions while the MC was announcing their performance.

"Our next contestant, who seems to be a favorite among our judges, has a spectacular song for tonight. In last minute, she switched to her second song, something she hasn't done since her first performance. In any case, she says that she originally wrote this song for her ex-boyfriend. But she decided to change the dedication to her current boyfriend, who is actually playing on lead guitar for this performance. Apparently, these two had quite the argument about a week ago and our contestant felt like it's continuously her fault at guy's do this kinda stuff to her. But I was told by one of the guy's that these two had quite the little… um, "_reunion"_ going on. Anyway, her boyfriend, you guys may know him as the World Champion in beyblading for 4 years in a row, and if this girl wins this competition, they may be the newest "**IT**" couple to hit the tabloids. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Hilary Talbot with _Kiss Me Fool._

Tyson was on stand-by, waiting for Hilary's signal to start. Of course, she had to get on stage first. As she ran by him, Hilary gave him a wink, letting him know he could start.

The audience cheered and roared as the guitarist, aka, Tyson began the song.

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?**_

_**Tell me what does it mean to be alone?**_

_**Can't you see me standing, staring, out from a distance**_

_**Hear my cry if you'd only listen**_

_**Out of focus, into me and you**_

_** b **_

_**Kiss me fool, if you care**_

_**If your words have better meaning**_

_**Playin' it cool is so unfair**_

_**Why this spell of secrecy**_

_** b **_

_**God forbid**_

_**Friends found out what we did**_

_**Why can't someone like you be with someone like me?**_

_** b **_

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?**_

_**Tell me what does it mean to be alone?**_

_**Can't you see me standing, staring, out from a distance**_

_**Hear my cry if you'd only listen**_

_**Out of focus, into me and you**_

_** b **_

_**Touch me fool if you're allowed**_

_**I'll be dancing in the corner**_

_**It's so cruel to play around**_

_**Take your hand and come with me**_

_** b **_

_**I'm aware **_

_**If all in love is fair**_

_**Then that's no reason to make me feel this way**_

_** b **_

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?**_

_**Tell me what does it mean to be alone?**_

_**Can't you see me standing, staring, out from a distance**_

_**Hear my cry if you'd only listen**_

_**Out of focus, into me and you**_

_** b **_

_**And it hurts me so bad to deny it, ooooooooohhh**_

_**That these feelings are out of control**_

_**Do you know what it's like to want something so bad…**_

_**And then having to let it go?**_

_** b **_

_**And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives**_

_**So soon will be in the past, ho ho hoooooh**_

_**It's pretending just plain' it cool**_

_**Never knowing,**_

_**Never knowing, **_

_**Never knowing what, **_

_**What we should have had**_

_** b **_

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?**_

_**Tell me what does it mean to be alone?**_

_**You got me wondering if I'm good enough, pretty enough, giving enough, special enough**_

_**Tell me WHO SHOULD I BE TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME?**_

_** b **_

_**Who should I be, who should I be, oooooh, to make you love me?**_

_** b **_

_**Who should I be, who should I be, oooooh, to make you love me?**_

_** b **_

_**Who should I be, who should I be, oooooh, to make you love me?**_

_** b **_

_**Who should I be, who should I be, oooooh, to make you love me?**_

_** b **_

As Hilary sang the last chords of the song, the band slowly fading out, the crowd's cheers were in an uproar. The hoots and shouts of applause were ringing throughout the stadium. And they were all for Hilary.

After the quick bow, Hilary and the band members made their way off stage. Hilary began to head for a food table so she could get some water. She made a mental note to bring water on stage next time. Hilary noticed that about half way through, her voice was getting rough and dry. She had to swallow between breaks to keep going.

As she began gulping the liquid down, Tyson came up from behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. Hilary stopped drinking and looked to Tyson.

"I'm sorry I made you think about yourself like that," he whispered, sounds of pain in his voice.

Hilary looked at him with confusion, but soon realized what he meant and smiled at the statement.

"No worries. It's over and done with. I just want to forget about this," Hilary said, putting the water bottle down and bringing her hands to rest over Tyson's that were still secure at her waist.

Tyson raised his head, Hilary's face following his and they met in a kiss. They soon broke and Hilary rested her head on Tyson's shoulder. They stayed in the embrace, simply rocking back and forth. These two had realized what they had overcome. Though to others, it seems piety and insignificant, but to them, it proved that they loved each to the fullest extent.

Everything was quiet and the couple liked it that way. It meant nothing could happen, nothing to be disturbed; they could stay like that forever. That is, until a small coughing sound was made.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," came the voice of Kenny, with the loads of teammates and friends behind him.

The two, surprisingly, didn't feel embarrassed. They just smiled at their friends, who all had smiles, grins, and looks of exception. Hilary giggled lightly at the sight of all these people, while Tyson gave a nod.

"So you two worked everything out?" Julia asked, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. We talked it out and after 20 or so apologizes, we forgave each other." Tyson stated, giving a small chuckle. He removed his arms from her waist, but moving one to around her shoulder and slipped his other hand in his pocket. They really looked like a couple again.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, Hilary, that song was amazing!" Mariah screamed, pouncing at the singer in question. The other 2 girls, Emily and Julia, joined in with Mariah. And as Hilary was bombarded, Tyson slowly made his way out of the group if girls and went to talk to the guys.

"She's seems happy again," Ray said, looking past Tyson to the girls. Tyson turned back to them and noticed Hilary's priceless smile.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"So, when do you go on again?" Steve asked, breaking the blissful state of things.

"In about 10 minutes. Turntables should be fixed soon." Tyson replied, barely flinching.

**NMN:** Whew! Wow! That took a while. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It took me a long to time to think of it. And I'll make the chapter even better.

Now for the **Quote of the Chapter:**

_Italics –_ funny Arnold Schwarinager (sp?) voice

**BeyBlade V-Force**

**Kenny:** This is a specially designed training device used to henhance your strength and launch.

**Ray: **Feels like I'm back in gym class.

**Tyson:** Hmm… _pump up the weight, Kenny._

**Kenny:** Huh? It's seems like a good weight.

**Tyson:** Come on, Chief.

**Kai: **Yeah, good ahead Kenny. Do it.

**Tyson:** Thank you.

**Kai: **Just do go complaining when you can't lift it.

**Tyson:** Oh yeah:sweatdrop: Well, we'll see who can do it.

**Hilary, Ray and Kenny help at more weight and are holding it up for Tyson.**

**Tyson:** That's it, guys! Couldn't have done it without you.

**NMN:** 'Kay, until next time…


	21. Eternal Chaos

**NMN: **Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It like It Is.

Yay! Tyson and Hilary are back together. Took me forever to figure out how it was gonna happen. The songs I had to choose from. Plus, I have had A LOT of major assignments and essays at school popping up. Yeesh, and people wonder why it takes me so long to update.

It took me forever to choose the song for this chapter. I considered quite a few. Cosmic Castaway, Move Along, Believe Me, Savior, basically a lot!

**Note on "Hanging On"**

People have been asking me about Hanging On and when I'll update it. Unfortunately, I haven't had any good brain stormed ideas for the story and I may just put it on Hiatus. I had a good way on ending the fic within about 5 more chapters, but after a while, they didn't seem like good ideas. So until I can get a muse for that fic, it's on Hiatus.

But don't worry; I've got MANY for this fic. At least enough to last 7 more chapters. With all the songs I hear nowadays and new ones coming out, I get more and more ideas to use them. But there are only 5 rounds left, so I have to make them count and narrow down my choices.

Disclaimer: you all know it by now

I don't own the song:

_**Cosmic Castaway – Electrasy**_

_**This is song is from the movie Titan A.E. the songs in the movie kick ass. I suggest listening to some of the tunes and even watching the movie.**_

Okay, with the chapter, I remember one person who said, "I have a bad feeling about Leon's performance." Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to see. On with the story.

**CHAPTER 21**

"She's seems happy again," Ray said, looking past Tyson to the girls. Tyson turned back to them and noticed Hilary's priceless smile.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"So, when do you go on again?" Steve asked, breaking the blissful state of things.

"In about 10 minutes. Turntables should be fixed soon." Tyson replied, barely flinching.

After a couple of minutes, the stage manager forced everyone who wasn't going to or hadn't performed out of the back stage area. Hilary decided she was going to watch from the side stage. She didn't really feel like sitting in the audience, but rather be right there for when Tyson was done.

When everyone left, Tyson was called over by the drummer and bass player. He and Hilary had one more kiss before he went to talk to them. Hilary went to her dressing room to get out of the layers she was wearing. Being on stage and moving around with all those hot lights on you can make you sweaty. She removed her ballet sweater and the necklace and bracelet. She was just left with her long, dark brown t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and her converse shoes.

After that, she walked back to side stage and saw the guys setting up behind the curtain. The first person she saw was Leon. He was standing next to his mic stand, dead center on the stage. He was talking to the drummer, but Hilary didn't care about that. All she thought about was pummeling his face in with her fist. He was responsible for everything that had happened. The fight, the avoidance, the phone calls; everything between her and Tyson that past week was all because of his pompous and chauvinistic attitude to try and get her back.

Yet with the sudden thought of Tyson, Hilary calmed down and she told herself that they had over come that and they were back together. She then saw Tyson set up his acoustic/electric guitar (looks like a regular electric guitar, but can be switched back and forth between acoustic and electric). Luckily, Tyson was off to stage left, the side she was on. She wouldn't have to worry about Leon coming off stage first before Tyson did.

However, something was weird about how Tyson was standing. His was hunched over a little more than usual, like as if his stomach was hurting.

"Ladies and gentleman, moving on with this, we go onto our last competitor of the night," came the announcer from right outside the on the stage. Everyone then quickly finished with their preps while the MC was announcing their performance.

"Our next contestant says that his ex-girlfriend is actually another competitor in this contest. They both had the same choice for a guitarist and it apparently caused some conflict. I'm sure you'll all remember who the guitarist is. Anyway, our guitarist can sort of relate to what this guy says. Guess you can see why this caused some conflict between him, his ex and her new boyfriend. In any case, you know him as Leon Patterson and here he is with _Cosmic Castaway!"_

The lights went out as the curtain rose, the guitar coming alive with mixed beats, of course being put out by the records, hence the turntables.

Suddenly the drums and bass kicked alive, the music growing loud and the audience grew with it.

Hilary listened intently to the music. Some how, it seemed very familiar to her.

**Lose my head to the chemical freeway**

**Coming up on overload**

**In a mystic new dimension**

**Purify and sanctify me**

**What, so I'm in no end game**

**Move my piece right off the board**

**Losing sure is easy**

**So I am no more**

**But I'm not broken**

**In my dream I win**

**Out here I'm nothing**

**The cosmic castaway**

Hilary then realized, in that instant, why the song was so familiar… Tyson had written it. Even though he wrote it more than a year ago, she remembered why he did.

**In my head I'm the chemical dreamer**

**Speed up to burn out mode**

**Coming up in the fifth dimension**

**Beautify, don't crucify me**

**Yeah, so I need no mind game**

**Poisoning my lonely soul**

**Losing sure is easy**

**So I am no more**

It was then that Hilary ran onto the stage, grabbing the MC's microphone on the way, and running up to center stage, close behind Leon and caused Tyson to cease playing.

**But I'm not broken**

**In my dream I wi….**

Leon slowly stopped, along with the other band members, realizing that Tyson had stopped playing.

Tyson walked up to Hilary and asked, "Hilary, what the hel…?" but was cut off by Hilary speaking into the microphone.

"Ladies, gentlemen and judges, I demand that this performance require an immediate disqualification! This song has been plagiarized!" Hilary demanded, standing straight and holding her composer.

Tyson was in complete shock and couldn't think of anything say to stop her. At first he had wondered how she knew, but he then soon remembered.

There was one certain day, a couple of weeks after the third world championships last year, that Tyson had pulled out his guitar and just started strumming a few chords of this very song. Hilary had come over to see how he was and found him playing. It was the first time she saw him play on that guitar.

Tyson eventually noticed her and stopped playing, yet Hilary begged him to continue. Tyson simply couldn't refuse. He began from the beginning and started strumming. After a while, Hilary asked if there were some lyrics he had written for it. Tyson answered yes, though only said it was meant to be about the recent tournament; how even though some of closest and best friends decided to abandon him, he held his head high and stayed a true and skilled beyblader. Yet the experience gave him the emotion of being an outcast, someone that was easy to forget about.

Hilary reassured him that there would always be people that would never forsake him; Daichi, Hiro, and especially her. Yet soon after, Hiro disappeared and joined BEGA, and Daichi eventually went back home. But as she promised, Hilary was always there for him.

The MC of the competition ran out on stage and forced Hilary to let go of the microphone and come back stage by security. Tyson obviously followed, after taking off his guitar, trying to get the gigantic men to let go of Hilary, though failing miserably.

Two or so minutes later, one of the judges, of much older age, came on stage and told Leon and the other band members to come with him. They were brought into a small board style room where it looked as though meetings were held every day. Hilary, Tyson, the MC and one of the other judges, much younger, were already seated in some of the large leather chairs surrounding the overly large rectangle of a table.

"Have a seat," demanded the older judge, taking his seat at the head chair.

"Miss Talbot here is accusing you of plagiarizing another song and used it for this round of the competition. Mister Patterson, is this accusation true?" asked the younger judge as he faced the new comers.

"What! That accusation completely and utterly false. Hilary is just trying to sabotage my performance." Leon exclaimed, holding an accusing finger towards Hilary.

"You liar! Tyson wrote that song and you know it!" Hilary replied, standing right out of her seat and slamming her hands onto the table. Hilary turned to Tyson, "Tyson, please, tell them."

But Tyson turned his away from Hilary, refusing to acknowledge what she was asking of him. Hilary was obviously hurt a little from the shun. However, she stayed calm.

"Tyson wrote that song over a year ago." Hilary continued.

"Sirs, please, don't listen to her. She's just trying to get back at me for something I did while we were dating. Even ask the guys. Tyson only showed up for two practices to get the music and do a run through with the other band members. He never heard the lyrics during either time. If he did write it, he would know them, but he doesn't." Leon explained, grinning an all-knowing smirk.

Hilary didn't like it. She looked back at Tyson, who looked like he was a dog ready to bite someone's head off. Hilary could only wonder why he was defending them. Tyson looked angry enough to say something about it, but he wasn't… why?

Hilary turned back to Leon and gave him one of the most death-like glares in history, while saying, "How about we test that theory? Give a copy of the lyrics to judges and have Tyson perform. If he matches it, than it proves he wrote it."

Everyone jumped at her proposal, especially Tyson and Leon. Neither expected her to say something like that. However, while they both were surprised, Leon was angry about it, while Tyson was shocked, but seemed happy that Hilary thought of something as ingenious as this. The girl's brain matched her beauty.

"Hmm, Miss Talbot makes an interesting proposal. Mister Patterson, we're going to ask for a copy of the lyrics. Mister Granger will perform and if he does, in fact, match the lyrics we have, we will is disqualify you from the competition." The older judge explained, standing from his chair.

Leon was still angry at what had just been discussed, yet he kept his temper and suddenly slapped a smile on his face.

"Alright sirs, I agree to this. I'll go get the lyrics." He said, leaving the room with the other band members.

After the judges received the lyrics, Tyson was told to set up and warm up for the next few minutes. Hilary found that the proper time to ask him what was going on.

Microphones and speakers and wires were being moved ever which way around them. Privacy wasn't great, but no one around would've cared what they were talking about.

"Why were you defending him, of all people?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"It's nothing you should get involved in, Hilary." Tyson's voice was so strict. He said her name as if it meant nothing to him. It stunned Hilary.

"How can I not? Leon wouldn't even be doing this to you if I never meant anything to you." she retorted.

Tyson refused to reply to the comment, his face stern.

"Tyson, please. Why did you give him your song?" she asked again, close to getting on her knees and begging for the answer.

The silence before the answer was so tense. It felt like the night Tyson hit her all over again; only the roles were reversed. When Hilary was the one that refused to reply, she now was the one begging for an answer or sign or life.

"Because… because he said he'd do anything and everything he could to get you; even physically." Tyson's face held so much anger and hatred. His brow was furrowed and his teeth were clenched together, "Hilary, I have to throw this. I could never live with myself if something happened to you that I could've prevented."

"No! I'm not going to let someone take credit for something that came from the heart I fell in love with." Hilary exclaimed, begging for a response in her favor, "Tyson!"

"I can't..." he continued, but was cut off.

"I noticed it when you were hunching over earlier. They're hurting you now! They're threatening you. Please, we can end it!" she cried out, moving behind Tyson and wrapping her arms around him, beginning to cry on his back.

Tyson nearly broke when he heard Hilary crying again. It killed him to see her that sad. It was his fault again. He could never keep this girl happy. He never understood why she loved him, even after everything he'd ever done and said to her.

He moved out of her grasp and turned to face her, holding his hand to her cheek, wiping off the tears.

"I can take physical pain, Hilary. But I refuse to let it happen to you anymore." He stated, trying to cheer her up.

"Tyson, you wrote that song last year because you felt betrayed; like you were continuously being disregarded and becoming an outcast. But you stood strong through it, and look where it got you. You have friends and teammates. You have fans cheering your name. And you have my heart. Don't let someone who has never experienced that kind of life take that from you. You're a hundred times more the man he'll ever be. Show everyone that. Please," Hilary was still crying through her speech, pouring her heart out to Tyson.

Moments of silence passed, feeling like eternity. Hilary's eyes full of tears, pleading Tyson to understand what she was asking of him. Tyson stood strong in the duration of time, barely moving or even blinking.

Eventually, with a heavy sigh and a smile, Tyson replied, "How can I say no to that face?"

Hilary's face lit up and she nearly knocked Tyson over with an over whelming embrace. Tyson was a little shocked, but wrapped a free arm around her and kissed her forehead.

**NMN:** YAY! Sorry for the long wait you guys. School is murder; Fashion, English, World Religion and Intro to Entrepreneurship. GOD! It all hurts my head. Plus my dance performance is in a month, I have to work on my portfolio for college, etc…

But I got the next chapter done! So the next will appear as soon as I can.

**Quote of the Chapter: BeyBlade **

**Dizzi:** AAAHHH! It's haunted toilet paper!

**NMN:** Kay, until next time…


	22. Gettin' My Payback

**NMN: **Yo and hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Sing It like It Is.

YAY! Sorry for the long wait you guys. School is murder; Comm Tech, Art, Philosophy and World History. GOD! It all hurts my head. Plus, I have to work on my portfolio for college.

Also, I currently am in a new relationship, so I'm getting a lot of ideas for Tyson and Hilary's relationship.

Disclaimer: you all know it by now

I don't own the song:

**Cosmic Castaway – Electrasy**

**This is song is from the movie Titan A.E. the songs in the movie kick ass. I suggest listening to some of the tunes and even watching the movie.**

**Fallen Leaves – Billy Talent**

**The minute I heard this song, I thought of Tyson. It's what got me to write the fic again.**

**CHAPTER 22**

Tyson reorganized the band members and made sure everything was in order. He was getting a bad feeling that Leon may try something to keep him in the competition, so Tyson had to be sure that nothing would slip. But that was hard to do when all the band members were friends of Leon. Any one of them could do something to screw Tyson up.

He said so himself, "Keep playing even if they don't. As long as the judges hear the general tune and the lyrics, we can beat Leon."

After everyone was set up and ready to go, standing in positions, instruments at the ready, Tyson looked over to Hilary, who was biting down on her thumb in anxiety.

Tyson sighed and mouthed to her, "It'll be okay, Hil."

He saw her move her thumb and hand away and breathe deeply, smiling and nodding back to him.

The announcer came back on and told the audience about the situation, explaining Tyson would now be singing.

The audience seemed to cheer even louder at the mention of Tyson's name than Leon's; especially their friends. Tyson thought he could hear Max's yells of inspiration and Ray's whistles. It was a great thought.

"Without further waiting, I give you all Tyson singing Cosmic Castaway!"

Just like before, the curtains lifted, the music played and everything seemed the same… only Tyson was the singer.

The lyrics were being displayed on the jumbo screen for the judges and the audience to see.

**Lose my head to the chemical freeway**

**Coming up on overload**

**In a mystic new dimension**

**Purify and sanctify me**

**What, so I'm in no end game**

**Move my piece right off the board**

**Losing sure is easy**

**So I am no more**

**But I'm not broken**

**In my dream I win**

**Out here I'm nothing**

**The cosmic castaway**

When Tyson sang it this time, it seemed like everyone could tell that this song was written by him. He showed so much more energy and emotion when he sang. His brow furrowed, his mouth stretched as he sang to voice out every word, his flipped his head to the side quickly when he finished a verse. Even by the time the first verse and chorus were done, he was sweating. He looked like a real rock star.

However, Kyle, the bass player was supposed to be Tyson's back up singer in the chorus, but he wasn't singing. Tyson looked back at him after, noticing his wayward glances on and off stage.

**In my head I'm the chemical dreamer**

**Speed up to burn out mode**

**Coming up in the fifth dimension**

**Beautify, don't crucify me**

**Yeah, so I need no mind game**

**Poisoning my lonely soul**

**Losing sure is easy**

**So I am no more**

Kyle looked back and forth between Tyson and Leon off-stage. Leon gave him a signal to stop playing, but Kyle became hesitatant. Kyle was gonna be te signal for the other band members to stop playing as well. If he didn't stop, they wouldn't.

He saw Tyson singing his heart out and knew this was his song. Kyle had appreciation for music and wasn't going to let someone's work be taken away from them.

Kyle gave a glare at Leon one last time before moving to his microphone and backing up Tyson in the chorus like he was supposed to.

**But I'm not broken**

**In my dream I win**

**And I'll take over **

**'Cause I'm no loser**

**And I'm in and you're not **

**Bad dreams don't stop.**

**'Cause I'm all screwed up **

**A cosmic castaway, yeah...**

**A cosmic castaway, yeah...**

**A cosmic castaway...**

Tyson looked back at Kyle with a smile and silently thanked him as his strummed the acoustic section of the song. The audience had not yet heard this part and they knew that this had truly come from Tyson.

**And I want but have not **

**Bad dreams, lost thoughts**

**In here with no pain **

**You hurt me again**

**And I want but have none **

**I should beat the alien**

**But here I'm no one **

**A cosmic castaway, yeah...**

**A cosmic castaway, yeah...**

**A cosmic castaway, yeah...**

**A cosmic castaway...**

The band played into a slow fade out for about a minute. The audience roared in excitement and some chanted Tyson's name.

Tyson and the band members all said their thank-yous and bowed. However, the audience started cheering for an encore.

Kyle looked over to Tyson and Tyson back at him, the drummer looking just as confused.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" they chanted, wanting more from them.

Tyson looked over to Hilary, almost asking what to do. She smiled back at him and nodded. He in return smiled and readjusted his blading gloves, which were moved and stuck to his hands in awkward ways after the last song. He then turned back to the band members.

"You guys still remember Fallen Leaves, right?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, we remember. You want to do it?" Kyle replied.

"You bet. I think we earned it."

"Alright. Get back up there then, Jake." Kyle said to the drummer, Jake, before turning to move to his side of the stage. But Tyson stopped him first.

"Yo, Kyle. Thanks for backing me up. I almost thought you would bail on me."

"Hey, you write great songs. I honestly don't care if Leon's my friend or not, you deserve this encore and the praise for that song. Hell, you should still be in this competition, not him." Kyle said, in a very praising voice.

"Yeah right. Even if this did get back me into the competition, I wouldn't want it." Tyson replied, turning to his station.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to compete against the girl I know is gonna take it all." Tyson said, looking over at Hilary again and nodding to her before she blew a kiss to him.

"Looks like you guys are gonna get your encore!" Said the announcer, the audience cheering once again, "Tyson, what are you guys gonna play this time?"

"Well, this song is one I wrote a while ago, probably about 2 years ago. And if anyone knows me personally, they understand my story in here and they can probably even point out where I mention some of my closer friends in the song. We had some pretty rough experiences when we were beyblading a few years ago and it gave me this idea for the song. And thanks to Kyle and Jake, we revised it during the practices and it sounds better than what I originally wrote, but it has the same message. We called it Fallen Leaves."

"Alright. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you **Fallen Leaves**!"

The lights dimmed before Tyson began the song.

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**I hitched a ride, until the coast**

**To leave behind, all of my ghosts**

**Searching for something, I couldn't find at home!**

Tyson's father and Grandpa both were hit by the verse. Grandpa had known that Tyson spent a lot of his childhood growing up '_on the street'_ and it was where he got most of his do-or-die attitude, his strength in himself so that no one could break him down, and it was even where he took up break dancing. The only thing his family gave him was his knowledge of music and the basics of beyblading. They then saw beyblading as Tyson's way to get out of his broken home but to keep him out of trouble too. It gave him his purpose. He made something of himself that other teenagers his age and in his situation wouldn't have imagined trying.

**Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?**

**Just one more hit, and I'll be fine**

**I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!**

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down **

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

Kai reacted with the mention of drowning in the chorus and he remembered back the years before when he had abandoned the Blade Breakers. In the cold winter of Russia, Kai had brought the team out to challenge them, yet he nearly died by being frozen to the ice as it cracked and he started to sink. If Tyson and the others hadn't have forgiven him and saved him, he would have been at the bottom of the lake.

**When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park**

**Voice in my head, will soon be fed**

**By the vultures, that circle round the dead!**

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down **

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

It was in the break that Tyson went at his guitar, displayed every ounce of energy into the music. The finger work as put into close-up on the jumbo screen and everyone was astounded at his talent.

**I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!**

**Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!**

**I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?**

Max and Ray were struck by this statement from the previous year when both of them left Tyson for their home teams before the World Championships. But it seemed to take a turn when he said if it was them that left him or really him that left the team.

Overall, everyone that saw themselves in the song seemed to finally see the depth Tyson had and the insight he had to portray it all in his music.

Tyson was solo again, his fingers working on the guitar, Jake and Kyle silent for the moment.

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**Run away before you drown!**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**Run away before you drown!**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

The song ended, Tyson in heavy breaths and sweat across his face and hands.

The audience gave a roar that was unheard of. It had only been heard before by Hilary's performances.

It worried Tyson though. He didn't want the audience to think he was back in the competition. He wanted Hilary to be the one to win it. He believed her to be far more superior than him in music.

He wondered if Hilary was going to regret letting him play again. Tyson thought she would hate him for coming so close to upstaging her.

However, as Tyson came off stage and saw Hilary smiling brightly, his worries subsided.

'Don't get an ego know, thinking you're better than her.' He thought to himself.

"You did amazingly, Tyson." Hilary said, hugging him as he came off.

"Thanks, Hil." He replied, hugging her back before holding her face in his hands and kissing her, "But you're still way better than me."

Hilary's face went a bright red after the passionate kiss and at the wonderful compliment, touching her fingers to her lips.

"Hehehe" Tyson laughed at her reaction as he put away his guitar and grabbed a water from the refreshments table.

The two lived a short appreciation before Leon came in, having an unusually calm look on his face.

"So, Tyson, looks like you've disqualified me from the competition. Bet you're proud of yourself."

"Heh, yeah, actually," Tyson replied with a grin and crossing his arms over his chest, making sure he put himself between Hilary and Leon, "Now I wont have to look at your ugly mug anymore."

"You think you've gotten rid of me? Ha, don't make me laugh." Leon looked at the two with quite an evil stare.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson demanded, closing the water bottle and dropping it before moving back, making Hilary was right behind him.

Hilary looked over Tyson's shoulder and got nervous at the look Leon was giving them.

"Well, I'd hate to sound like an evil villain, but let's just say you'll see me around. Enjoy your victory if you want, I don't care. I only joined this competition to get close to Hilary again. And now that I know most of what happens between you two, I can see her anytime."

Hilary gripped onto the back of Tyson's jacket with shaky hands and shut her eyes, putting her head to his back.

Tyson could feel her shaking behind him, but didn't break the locked glare he and Leon were exchanging.

**NMN:** YAY! I finally got the chapter done! X-mas break.. best time to write.

Kay, until next time…


	23. Proof of Hilary's crush on Tyson

Absolute official proof that Hilary at least likes/has a crush Tyson in the series!!!

A quote from Information from www. answers. com/topic/ list-of-beyblade-characters-1

"Hilary Tachibana (Hiromi Tachibana)

_Main article: Hilary Tachibana_

One of Tyson's 'friends' from school. She didn't like Beyblading, but now, has grown an admiration for beyblading, by hanging with Tyson so much, but she still doesn't 'play' it, just watch on the side-lines. **She also has a major crush on Tyson.**"

:P

Just thought I'd post it so that people can see I'm basing the fic on some proof.


End file.
